Soul: Demons
by Elhini Prime
Summary: Ten years ago, Mikayla (Mike) Schmidt was killed at Fazbear's Fright. She thought the nightmare was over.But now,she has to face her own demons as well as those of her friends. This time,Mike not only has to keep her own sanity,but she also has to protect her 16 year old son from herself as well. But will the lil'Capt'n save his mother's soul or condemn it? Book 4 in Soul Tetralogy
1. Chapter 1

**Well, everyone, it's here. The** ** _last_** **book in the** ** _Soul_** **tetralogy. I want to thank you all for sticking with me on this wild ride of a series. It was a lot of fun, but alas, like all good things...it has to come to an end. I will warn you all...this fic will be the darkest out of all of them. Hence why I called it** ** _Demons_** **. There will be cliffhangers, shockers, 'oh my God, did that really just happen!?' moments, and 'EVIL!' moments galore. But in the end...well...I think I'll just let you all find out. This story takes ten years after _Soul: Guardian Angel_. And now, without further ado, I give you ****_Soul: Demons_** **.**

 **Oh, and I'd suggest reading _Soul: Backstage Stories-Over My Dead Body_ before reading this one as it has a few elements that tie into this story.**

Chapter 1

He leaned his head against his mother's chest, listening to her singing as she gently combed his wild red tangle of hair.

 _"On winds and waters may you cross…see mountains white and blue,"_ his mother sang quietly, her low voice haunting and yet soothing at the same time, " _Yet on your road, let's not forget, the love I have for you…"_

Suddenly, the boy's mother froze, gasping. He looked up at her.

"Mama?" he asked, hopping off her lap as his mother began to tremble, "Mama…"

His mother groaned, doubling over in pain as her form glowed, turning brighter and brighter…he smelled smoke as the area became almost unbearably hot. When the light dimmed, his mother no longer stood in front of him…but instead, a nightmarish form of a golden bear with sharp fangs took her place.

"Mama…" he stammered, backing up as the bear gave an almost hysteric laugh.

"I- **I-I-It's me…"** she grinned before giving a shrieking roar and leaping at him, claws ready to rip through him as her teeth were bared and ready to rend…

"NO!" Robby Schmidt shrieked as he sat up in his bed, eyes wide as he looked at his surroundings.

The light flicked on and a tall, slender man with silver-streaked blond hair and silver eyes walked tiredly into the room.

"Another one?" the man asked.

"Y-Yeah…sorry, Dad," the boy murmured.

The man gave a slight, sad smile and sat down on the bed, putting a worn hand on his adopted son's bare back.

"Don't worry about it, lil' Capt'n," Jeremy Fitzgerald told him, hugging the boy close, "It's only a nightmare,"

Robby looked at his father in amusement and then in annoyance as Jeremy ruffled the boy's red hair.

"Dad…I'm not little anymore," he griped, "I'm sixteen,"

"You're always gonna be my lil' Capt'n," Jeremy teased, "Your Uncle was the Capt'n, your mother was the First Mate…and she always called you lil' Capt'n,"

The teenager gave a soft smile and picked up his locket, opening it and letting the sweet, gentle melody play as he listened. Jeremy ruffled the boy's hair and hugged him.

"I miss her," Robby finally muttered, to which Jeremy shut his eyes and hugged the boy closer.

"I do too," Jeremy told him, "But, in a way…I'm glad she's gone,"

Robby shot him a shocked look and Jeremy halted his barrage of questions with a hand.

"I'm glad she's gone…because I have you to help me remember her," he told him, "If your mother were here…I probably wouldn't be,"

Robby gave the little crooked half-smile that reminded Jeremy painfully of Mike. It'd been ten years since she died, but it felt as if it were yesterday that Jeremy was holding Mike's dying form in his arms.

"Dad?"

Jeremy looked at the boy. Robby had seen the ghosts, that was true Mike had promised him before she died that she'd see him again and according to Robby's namesake, she had. That…and there was the whole Charlie incident…but that's a story for another time. The sad thing was…Robby just believed that seeing his mother's ghost was nothing more than a six-year old's way of coping with her death. He didn't believe in ghosts just like his Aunt Kayle.

"I'm ok," Jeremy told him.

"Uh huh…" Robby deadpanned.

"Besides missing part of my brain, I'm fine," Jeremy chuckled, ruffling Robby's hair before getting up, "Now, you get some sleep…school tomorrow, remember?"

He gave a wry smile as he looked at his adopted son.

"Besides…your _girlfriend_ is going to be coming to see us tomorrow…need to get that room cleaned," he teased.

" _Daaaaaad!"_ Robby groaned, "Max isn't my girlfriend! She's just a friend,"

"Uhuh…according to your aunts…that's what your mother said about _him_ ,"

Robby's eyes flashed, but he knew what his father meant.

"Good night, lil' Capt'n," Jeremy told him, getting up and leaving.

"Good night, Dad,"

* * *

Meanwhile, far, far away from the little family, things…were just starting to turn nightmarish.

Emily was curled up in a corner, trying to sleep, but her own mind was restless. The black and white spirit's eyes opened and she looked up at the ceiling in annoyance.

 ** _"Having trouble sleeping, dearest Emily?"_**

Emily's eyes went from clouded with sleep to clear with fear and anger. The stormy grey eyes lasered in on the slender, lithe figure in front of her.

"Why are you here?" Emily demanded, eyes blackened as the figure smirked and gave a frozen, poisoned honey laugh.

 ** _"Oh, I can't just see you?"_** the Marionette pouted.

" _Wh **a** t do y **ou wa** n **t**_!" Emily snarled, shaking as tendrils of blue light snapped from her fingertips.

 ** _"It's not what I_** **want _…"_** the Marionette purred, **_"It's what you failed to do as Puppet Master,"_**

Emily blinked rapidly, "I…I don't understand…"

 ** _"You've lost control of your puppets, dearest Emily,"_** the Marionette told her, **_"how about I_** **show _you how it's done?"_**

"What…" Emily stammered, trying to get up and get away as the Marionette stalked towards her, "No! No, stay back!"

Right as the clock struck midnight and Emily's form burst into smoke, being pulled towards the Marionette.

* * *

"This is getting ridiculous," Matt growled, trying to grab one of the little minions as all three went in different directions, "We promised we wouldn't make a mess here! Stop running around!"

They'd been moved to yet another location, the original location from 1987, earlier in the day…and the minions couldn't move around until the movers had left.

 **"Is that the security office?!"** one chirped, running towards it, **"Wow! That's so cool!"**

 **"I wanna bite the security guard!"** another squealed, racing towards the back with his brother while the third raced in another direction.

 **"PIZZA!"** he squeaked…right as Matt swept them all up into his furry arms and plunked them down.

"You all get back here!" Matt growled, his glowing gaze painting a blue sheen over the triplets, "No more running. Larry, we are _not_ going to bite anyone, hear me?!"

 **"Awwww!"** Larry pouted.

 **"Not cool, Dad!"** the first griped.

"It's not my job to be cool, Curly," Matt said.

 **"But…pizza!"** the youngest whined, reaching.

"We'll get some later, Mo," Matt told him as the little foursome walked down the hall to meet up with Sam and Amanda, "Sorry I'm late,"

"Well, with three Stooges to work with, I kinda understand the delay," Sam joked.

 **"Hi, Auntie Chica! Hi, Uncle Bonnie!"** Larry chirped.

 **"I'm _hungry_!" ** Mo screeched, eyes flashing black.

"I think you might want to feed him," Amanda pointed out.

 **"Dinosaur!"** Curly squealed pointing at Sam.

Sam's ears twitched in annoyance as Amanda tried not to laugh.

"I'm a bunny," Sam deadpanned, leaning a little closer…

Right as Curly grabbed his ear and _yanked_.

Sam gave a screeching hiss as Curly yanked…and gave an even _louder_ shriek when the little bear sank his teeth into it.

"CURLY!" Matt yelled, swatting the cub across the rump, "Why did you do that?"

 **"Chocolate bunny!"** Curly whined.

 **"Where!?"** Mo yelled.

" _NO_!" Matt growled, "You do _not_ bite your uncle Bonnie! Or eat him…"

He shot a look at the rabbit. He'd found out that Sam and Amanda's friendship had progressed into something more. He'd given his blessing…but he still was performing the role of 'protective big brother'…with some help from Robby.

"But if he makes your Aunt Chica cry…then by all means, dinner's served," Matt threatened.

Mo turned to Amanda.

 **"Did Uncle Bonnie make you cry, Auntie Chica?"** he asked innocently.

"NO!" Sam yelped.

"No, um…Mo?" Amanda asked.

"Great job, you told Mo apart from his brothers," Matt grinned, "I still can't see how you guys all get them mixed up,"

"It's not as easy as it looks," Amanda growled.

"It's easy," Matt shrugged, pointing at each of the minions, "Larry, Curly and that's Mo,"

"C'mon, Fred," Sam grumbled, "Not even Goldie can tell them apart… _Spring_ can't either and he's the second oldest,"

"You all are hopeless," Matt snorted, walking towards the end of the hall and seeing a tall form at the end of the hall, "Hey, that Emily?"

"I think so," Sam nodded, "What's she just _standing_ there for?"

"I don't know," Matt shrugged, "C'mon, let's go find out,"

The group all walked towards the still spirit, Matt holding the hands of two of his 'boys' while the third was piggybacking on him.

"Emily, what's going on?" Amanda asked as they stopped, "what are you doing?"

 ** _"Something…I should have done a_** **long _time ago,"_** the black and white spirit whispered.

"What?" Matt questioned, looking at her, "Emily, I don't…"

The other spirit turned around and pointed at the bear…and Matt's words suddenly choked off.

 **"What's goin' on…"** the minions asked, before they too were cut off.

"Matt? Everything ok?" Amanda breathed, putting a wing on Matt's shoulder…just to get an icy-cold laugh from the other spirit.

 **"Ever-everything is just _fine_ ,"** the brown spirit beamed, bearing his sharp teeth in a grin, **"Nothing t-t-t-to worry a-a-ab-abo-** _help me!_ **-about, Chica,"**

Amanda's violet eyes flashed in fear as she turned towards the Marionette, who turned it's silver and black gaze on her.

"Sam… _run_!" Amanda shrieked, turning to bolt, only to freeze midstep, violet eyes flooding with black as she gave a chilling laugh, **"While you still can, B-B-B-** _please run!_ **-Bonnie…"**

"I'm out," Sam breathed, teleporting away and into the repair room where Robby sat in the corner.

"Sam?" he blinked, "What's wrong? You looked scared…"

"Emily's lost it," he explained, "She's already got Matt and Amanda…Robby, they're gonna kill the guard,"

"She can't control them," Robby explained, "Mike tore out the chips, remember?"

"And then Emily got upgraded," came a soft voice from the back.

Both spirits turned to see a golden shape limp out. Sam shuddered as he saw the new and 'improved' Mike. The golden bear bore the same fangs that all the spirits shared, her legs were stripped from the knee down, very barely exposing the charred boots on Mike's human body, coupled with the fact that she didn't have 'normal' eyes, only two tiny golden pinpricks in inky black…she was terrifying.

"It's only a matter of time before she gets us too," Mike sighed, her legs trembling as she slid down the wall.

"Don't say that," Sam snapped, "I will _not_ kill again! Never again…Mike…you don't know what it's _like_! I won't do it again…"

 ** _"Oh, Bonnie, you're acting like our game is a bad thing!"_** the Marionette's voice purred as she, Freddy and Chica all three stood in the door…along with three little minions standing next to Freddy.

Sam teleported away, making the Marionette growl in frustration.

 ** _"Ah, never mind…I'll catch him soon enough,"_** she smiled before turning to the last siblings, **_"Oh, Gold…I have to say, the new look is quite terrifying,"_**

Mike twitched and her gaze turned lighter as she glared at the other spirit.

 **"Can't say much for you, Marionette,"** Gold sneered before looking at Robby, **"See ya!"**

She thrust out her paw and Robby yelped as his form vanished in a wisp of shadow.

 ** _"You poor fool…don't you realize what you've done?!"_**

Gold twitched and Mike smiled as she took control again.

"We gave him a chance to run," she whispered, closing her eyes, "Do your worst, Slenderman reject,"

The Marionette snarled, raising her hand and clenching it, making Mike gasp, clawing at her throat as the Marionette lifted her off the ground without touching her.

 ** _"Feisty little thing, aren't you, Gold?"_** Marionette hummed, slamming the golden spirit to the floor, **_"You'll be an excellent addition to our family…I believe I said that once before,"_**

Mike gave a scream as Gold's astral projection knelt down next to her, putting a hand on her back.

"K- **K-** Kill u-u- **u-us** ," Mike stammered, eyes flickering as Gold's form wavered, **"G-** G-Gold… _s-s-s- **s-switch**_!"

Gold gave a nod and flicked the power switch…and Mike's eyes shut off as the Spring Suit went dormant.

 **So, this was definitely fun for me to write. I wouldn't be expecting much more...maybe one more chapter until I get to see some actual gameplay. I had a lot of inspiration here, and most of it was written up already...so yeah, until August, you might not be getting much.**

 **The group moves around a lot...right now they're in the second game's location until they can be moved. There is a guard to watch over them...everything will be explained next chapter, I promise, guys.**

 **Also, I had an idea, I've seen this done on this sight and I admit, I'm kinda stealing the idea from the others who have done it. But, I'm thinking about doing a 'Ask/Dare' fic on this site for _Soul_. The rules would be that you have to send me your asks and dares via PM or on my Deviantart account, because I can't use them otherwise. And once I got them, I'd write my characters reaction to them. Let me know what you think/PM me asks and dares if you want to see (you can even ask me questions too if you'd like).**

 **I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**And the game is released. I watched Markiplier play it...I swear, I've never been more terrified of a FNAF game than of this one. We do play as a kid...but one think I found interesting was the 'Five days until the party' at the beginning of the first night. Here's something to think on...what if we aren't playing as the 'Bite of 87 victim' as many people think...but what if we're playing as one of _five_ children? The kid even says that the little bot plushies in his room are his _friends_...that's just my personal opinion. But hey, what do I know? I'm just a crazy writer.**

 **I've also gotten a few asks/dares for the fic...I'll work on it a little bit, but I'll wait for a few more dares/asks before I really do anything with it. Remember guys, you can ask/dare me or the characters anything!**

 **Anyway, here's chapter 2...and I'll warn you, there's some blood (quite a bit actually), as well as a certain chip making is entrance...and Mike losing her cool a bit...**

Chapter 2

It was after six a.m, and Robby sat up as his form finished solidifying next to his prison. He looked around and rolled off the table, hitting the ground in a crouch and walking over to his dormant sister. The red-haired spirit knelt down and flicked the switch on the back of Gold's neck. Mike's eyes flickered on and the golden spirit shot up with a gasp…and then screamed in agony as smoke streamed from the golden bear and onto the floor. Gold knelt next to her lighter half as the girl sobbed, holding her arms as she rocked back and forth.

Mike looked up as Robby put a hand on her shoulder.

"The guard…" she rasped.

"He got away…barely,"

"Thank God," Mike breathed.

"Can you stand?" Robby asked.

"I…I think so," Mike sighed as her brother helped her up.

Robby wrapped Mike's arm around his shoulders, being careful not to scratch her with his hooked hand. Since their shells were rebuilt, their human forms had changed a bit. Robby had a hook on his right hand and he was partially blind in his right eye, Amanda and Sam's teeth had been sharpened, and they _all_ had various burns and scarring over their bodies.

Something materialized right in front of them, making the two give a shriek as Sam put his hands over his ears.

"Ok, ok, sorry, won't do that again," the violet spirit grumbled, "I just thought I'd check on you two…seeing as Mike was shut down the whole night and Robby and I had to fend off Fatbear and Ducky the whole night,"

"Speaking of those two, where are they?" Mike asked.

"Better yet," Robby growled, eyes flickering darkly, "Where's Emily,"

"Matt and Mandy are at the show stage," Sam said, "I…dunno where Emily is,"

"Let's get the other two," Mike said, keeping contact with Robby before she and her brother disappeared in a wisp of shadow.

All of a sudden, the show stage reappeared in front of the two. Mike stumbled slightly, holding her head as Robby caught her.

"When'd you learn how to do that?" Robby asked, "Take more than one person with you?"

"Last night," Mike told him, "When Go…I mean, I, teleported you out,"

"Huh," Robby hummed, "Then why didn't you do that last night?"

"Because it's tiring," Mike sighed, "I want to take a nap now…"

Robby gave a slight smile and hugged her gently before looking at the stage.

"You two ok?" Robby asked as Matt held Amanda gently while the three minions were fast asleep on his lap.

Sam materialized right beside Amanda and the female spirit nearly threw herself into his arms, sobbing. Matt turned his sad, electric blue gaze towards the other two siblings.

"I…I'm sorry," Matt whispered, "It…I…I lost control…"

"It wasn't your fault, Matt," Robby told him, "It was Emily who lost it first…she forced you to do tha…"

A glitchy sounding cough cut him off and the five spirits all looked up at the battered blond man gripping the doorframe, his pale green eyes worried.

 **"E-E-Excuse me,"** Spring stammered, **"I…I don't mean to interrupt…"**

"Y **O** U!" four of the five spirits shrieked, eyes flashing black.

"Guys, it's not him," Mike told them as she came towards the blond, "What's wrong, Spring?"

 **"E-Em-Emily…"** he told them, **"Wo-W-wO-wo…"**

 ** _"You know it's bad when he can't even speak,"_** Gold whispered, **_"Let me take control…"_**

Mike gave a nod and the golden spirit twitched, her eyes turning a lighter shade of gold as she put a hand on Spring's shoulder.

 **"Why don't you take us to her, Spring?"** Gold asked.

"Yeah! So we can ask her what the heck she was _thinking_!" Robby snapped, only for Gold to whirl on him.

 **"You don't know what happened, Robby,"** Gold snarled, making Robby shiver at the pale gold gaze in his sister's face.

Robby's jaw twitched, his eyes, both his clear gold eye and his milky blind one, narrowed.

 **"Emily is part of our family,"** Gold reminded him, **"We have to take care of our family,"**

* * *

 **"Here,"** Spring said as the group walked into the dilapidated prize corner.

The five spirits froze as they looked at a fitfully sleeping Emily. The black and white spirit cried out, tears streaming down her face as Spring knelt down next to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

 **"Please…help her,"** Spring pleaded, cradling Emily's shaking and crying form.

"We'll do our best," Mike promised, kneeling down as the other four ghosts crowded around, "Emily…can you hear me?"

 _"No!"_ Emily shrieked, eyes still shut as she thrashed, _"No! Please! Stop! Not again! Don't hurt them! Jeremy! JEREMY HELP ME!"_

 **"Why isn't she…waking…up?"** Spring cried, holding the girl close, **"Goldie…please! Help her!"**

Mike twitched, eyes lightening as dark, ebony tears streamed down her pale cheeks.

 **"I…I…can't,"** Gold whispered, **"I'm…I'm _so_ sorry, Spring,"**

* * *

"WAKEY WAKEY!"

Robby shot up, his legs getting tangled up in his sheets and causing the sixteen year old to hit the floor with a thud.

"C'mon now, kiddo, laying around on the floor?" Kayle teased, helping him up, "Not a good way to start the day,"

"Neither is getting a heart attack, Aunt Kayle," Robby deadpanned, straightening up to his full six foot four height.

Kayle gave a laugh, shaking her head.

"You're just like your mother," she said with a sad smile, "She hated getting woken up too…said that she got terrorized at night, she didn't need it in the morning,"

Robby gave a sigh and shook his head.

"Then again…she didn't seem to mind it when your father woke her up…" Kayle hummed, "Maybe we should get Max to wake you up?"

Robby shot her a golden glare before giving a wicked smirk.

"Is that a grey hair I see there?" he teased, pointing at his aunt.

"WHERE!?" Kayle screeched, racing over to the dresser and looking in the mirror before freezing and glaring at Robby, "Not funny, kiddo,"

"Oh, yeah, not funny at all," Robby hummed, "It was _hilarious_!"

"Get yourself dressed," Kayle ordered.

"Aye, aye Capt'n!" Robby saluted, making Kayle roll her eyes and walk out.

Robby chuckled to himself and turned around, kneeling down and picking up a familiar shape. The teenager smiled as he held the little fox plush up at eye level.

 _"I have something for you, from Uncle Robby and me,"_

 _"Foxy! But Mama he's yours!"_

 _"Yeah…but Capt'n Foxy ordered me to give him to his First Mate. I think he likes you better…but I can't be sure why…you little scallywag,"_

 _*Squeals and laughter*_

 _"Alright, li'l Capt'n. Time for you to go to bed. I love you, li'l Capt'n,"_

 _"I wove you too, Mama,"_

 _"I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight my li'l Capt'n,"_

Robby closed his eyes, fighting tears. Those were the last words his mother ever said to him…he shouldn't have let her go, he should have tried harder to make her stay…maybe he could have crawled into the car or something and followed her to work…

He hugged the toy to his chest, feeling tears run down his cheeks as he nuzzled into the little fox, smelling his mother's perfume.

"I'm sorry, Mama," he whispered, "I miss you so much,"

* * *

It seemed that Emily was trapped in a permanent nightmare…seeing as she hadn't woken up and Spring held her as she whimpered and cried. It was difficult seeing such a powerful spirit brought to that.

"Do you think she'll be ok?" Mike asked as she and Gold walked side by side down the big hall.

 **"Emily's strong,"** Gold murmured, **"It's Spring I'm mostly worried about. He thinks the world of Emily, and if something happened to her…"**

The Spring Suit sighed, shaking her head.

 **"I don't want to think about it,"** she finally said, **"He's had a hard enough life as it is,"**

"That's true," Mike nodded, "But on another subject…we need to make sure that that Slenderman reject doesn't get us,"

 **"Heh, yeah you're right,"** Gold nodded, **"I just…"**

The darker half froze, shaking her head violently.

"You ok?"

 **"Mike…something's…"** Gold started, holding her head as her knees buckled and she hit the floor.

"Gold?" Mike asked.

 **"S-S-Something's…not…right…"** the spring suit slurred, shaking her head as her eyes flooded with black, **"I…feel…strange…"**

The clock struck midnight and the two were forced back into their shared prison.

Gold opened her eyes, struggling to stand.

 _"What's going on?"_ Mike's spirit asked.

Gold looked out of the repair room, watching as an endoskeleton wandered freely around the hall.

 **"That's odd…what's that endo doing out of it's suit?"** she asked.

 _"What endo?"_ Mike asked, _"Gold, there's nothing but the Night Guard,"_

 **"No…look! Right there! It's heading towards the office…"**

 _"…Gold…that's a human…"_

 **"Nonsense,"** Gold snorted, **"I _know_ what a human looks like. _That_ is no human,"**

Mike's spirit roiled within Gold, struggling to get free.

 _"GOLD! LISTEN TO ME! THAT'S A HUMAN BEING! LIKE I WAS! DON'T…"_

 **"Mike, you're being ridiculous,"** Gold growled, **"Now, be quiet,"**

The Spring Suit looked down the hall, just to see Marionette standing before her, four dark-eyed bots standing behind the slender creature.

 ** _"Are you ready to play the game?"_**

Gold gave a dark laugh as she smiled, the chip lodged in her neck glowing brilliant scarlet as Mike's spirit started to lose ground and ultimately fell into deep sleep.

 **"Let's get started,"**

* * *

Lee Childs didn't want to come back another night. He'd _barely_ escaped the previous one and that was because the duck snapped out of whatever was making it glitch and tried to grab the bear, yanking it back. But, he did have a nasty bite mark on his ankle from where one of those little Fredlets got him.

 ** _"London…bridge is…falling down…"_**

Lee's heart nearly stopped as the staticky, glitchy, female voice tried to sing. hE shone the flashlight down the hall right as the fox charged in. The fox gave a piercing shriek and fell backwards, rubbing at its dark black eyes.

 **"BRIGHT LIGHT! BRIGHT LIGHT!"** the fox wailed, stumbling back, **"IT BURNS!"**

Lee clicked the light off, heart hammering as he watched it run away. The lights flickered and he slipped an old mask on right as the duck and the rabbit both appeared in the room before disappearing just as rapidly.

 ** _"Falling down…falling down…"_** the voice continued, **_"London…bridge is…falling down…"_**

"I need to get a better job," Lee whispered right as he heard a clicking sound of claws on tile.

He whirled the flashlight's beam down the hall, just to see three brown blurs shoot behind the much taller bear. The bear gave a low, threatening hiss as it shielded it eyes.

 **"Kill the light…"** the bear snarled, **" _Burns_!"**

"You want some more of this!" Lee demanded, flashing the light again, "Here! Have some more!"

When he flashed the light again, however, the bear was gone. Lee let out the breath he was holding right as something heavy landed on his shoulder.

 **"My fair…lady…"** a _golden_ bear laughed, its claws piercing Lee's shoulder and making him scream, **"My, my, seems we have a rule breaker here,"**

Lee's heart hammered in his chest as a tall, slender figure walked into the office.

 ** _"Well done, Gold, you've won the game,"_**

 **"No thanks to you, Puppet,"** Gold growled, **"Now, if you'll excuse me…I have something I need to do,"**

She dragged Lee out of his chair and down the hall. The man, hearing stories about this place, kicked and struggled.

 **"Oh, stop your struggling!"** Gold ordered, **"You endos are all the same…not _one_ of you wants to follow the rules…"**

She gave a dark laugh.

 **"Let's just see if you'll actually hold together…"**

* * *

 _"…ike! WAKE UP!"_

Mike's eyes fluttered open, just to see her brother's furry form above her.

"Robby?" she asked, "What's wrong? Why are you still Foxy? Why am I still…?"

"You…you weren't in your spot, Mike," he told her, "None of us were…"

"Why?" Mike blinked.

"Might want to ask yourself that," Robby said softly, ears lying flat as he backed away.

Mike blinked rapidly and she sat up…just for a metallic tang to hit her hypersensitive nose. The golden spirit froze, eyes wide as she looked around at the blood-spattered walls.

"Ah…ahh…NO!" Mike cried, burying her head in her paws…only to pull them away in shock as they left crimson streaks down her face.

The golden spirit shot a look down at herself…just to see her body coated in sticky red liquid.

"Oh God, oh God, oh _GOD!"_ Mike shrieked, pulling at her fur and clawing at the blood, "NO!"

Gold's form shimmered into being beside her 'lighter' half, pale eyes wide as she saw the blood.

 **"WHAT HAPPENED!?"** she demanded, kneeling down only to get shoved by Mike.

"LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO!" Mike screamed, "I _KILLED_ HIM! _WE_ KILLED HIM!"

 **"I…I…"** Gold stammered, **"Did I…oh, creator…n-no…"**

The Spring-Suit bit back tears.

 **"Oh, Mike…I…I'm so sorry! I…I didn't meant to!"**

Mike opened her mouth to answer right as the door opened and Gold disappeared…right as Andrew walked in. The man looked at the walls and shook his head, biting his lip.

"Goldie…why?" was all he asked.

Gold took control and replied, much to Mike's annoyance.

 **"I…it was an accident, Andrew,"** Gold told him, **"I…we all…still have that glitch,"**

Andrew shook his head.

"Just something else I have to fix…we'll…we'll just tell them that it was an accident at work, he was looking around and fell inside the suit,"

 **"But…that's lying, Andrew?"**

"It's the only way for you not to get scrapped, Goldie," Andrew told her, "Where are the others?"

 **"Around,"**

"I'll hunt them down and get them in the truck," he said, "I see Foxy's already here, so that's good,"

He ran a hand over the Spring-Suit's ears before walking off.

"I'll be back," he promised.

It took a few hours, but Andrew managed to find, turn off, and pack up each of the animatronics.

 **"Where are you taking us, Andrew?"** Gold asked as Andrew finished packing up the deactivated bots and turned to his last and oldest creation.

"Home," he told her, "Don't worry, Goldie…this place was just temporary…I'm taking you all to my house…it'll be ok,"

 **"But why these upgrades?"** the bear asked.

"Tell you the truth, they wanted to put you guys back in a horror attraction," Andrew said to her, patting the bear's soft fur, "But they ran out of money and I can't restore you all…so it's just going to be like this until I can scrape enough to fix you. Now, I'm going to shut you down…and when you wake up…we'll be in your new home,"

 **"I trust you, Andrew,"** Gold nodded as Andrew turned her off.

 **So we're going to be at the house next chapter...and let me tell you this, next chapter will be a shocker for you all. :) Anyway, so we've got Emily in a permanent nightmare (she can't wake up, which has Spring worried), Mike just made her first kill, and the bots are all heading towards the house while the lil' Capt'n remains oblivious to this...for now.**

 **I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This one's not as brutal as the others...and it's a bit shorter. _But_ , the ending is what I think you guys want to see, really. Anyway, guys, concerning the new game...I don't want any spoilers. I'm going to be watching Markiplier play the game before anyone else. He was my first YouTuber and FNAF was the first series I watched. I think I owe it to him to watch him play the game that finishes the series. Also, I'm just saying this because someone put a nasty comment about it...Jeremy is my Bite of '87 victim, Foxy caused it, and the 'player character' is little Robby. That's how this story's gonna go. I'm not changing it just because of new information.**

Chapter 3

Robby stood in a large building, looking over the brightly colored rooms and decorations. It looked like there was a party going on…and according to the stories that his father told him, those bots on the stage were the Toys.

 _Hey there, boys and girls!"_ a male voice called, making Robby's blood turn cold as he turned around to see five children around a worn, golden bear, _"Who's ready to meet the gang?"_

A little copper haired girl walked up to it, grabbing fistfuls of her white dress as she rocked back and forth on her heels. She didn't look any older than six.

 _"E'cuse me,"_ she started, _"But if you Freddy…why you gold?"_

 _"I'm Freddy's big brother,"_ the bear told her, _"And you must be the birthday girl?"_

The girl nodded and Robby got closer to her out of sheer protectiveness. He didn't like the look the bear was giving them all…

 _"Well, birthday girl, this will be a birthday you'll_ never _forget…"_

He led the five with him and Robby started towards them, just to have his feet mired down in something that he couldn't see.

"Stop!" he shouted, "Don't go!"

He saw the copper-haired girl hold onto a red-haired boy's hand like it was the last life raft on a sinking ship…and then she looked right at him, fixing him with a golden stare that made Robby shiver with the familiarity of it.

And then the door closed behind her. Robby heard screams of pain and fear and his feet were loosed. The boy ran towards the door and flung it open just to see four children laying in pools of blood while the fifth, the girl in white, was being held by the golden bear.

"LET HER GO!" Robby shrieked.

The bear turned it's gaze towards him as the girl whimpered, clawing at the golden paw that was wrapped around her neck. Robby recoiled as he saw a familiar scar slashed down the girl's right eye.

"M-Mama?" Robby whispered as the girl's eyes glowed and she shrieked.

There was a whirring sound behind him and Robby whirled around just to see the bodies of the five children melting into huge, beat up bots with sharp teeth and claws that looked razor sharp. The bots sat up, looking around dazedly as Robby whirled to see the last bit of his mother disappearing into the golden bear.

"Mama…" the boy stammered, backing up just to hit a wall.

The golden bear's eyes flooded with black as oily tears streamed from her eyes. She stalked closer and grabbed Robby by the shirt, hoisting him high.

"Mama!" Robby shrieked, "Mama! It's _ME_! Your son! ROBBY!"

The bear dropped him, holding her head as the eyes flashed back to gold.

 _"R **-Rob** -Robby!"_ she gasped, **_"R-Ru-_** _RUN!"_

The boy did as he was told, but stopped short as pain erupted in his stomach. The boy looked down just to see a lean, black shape punching through it. He looked up, vision flickering as he saw a tall, black figure with a bone-white mask.

 **"Oh, what do we have here?"** a smooth, honeyed voice asked, **"You're not playing the game correctly, little one…but don't worry…you will…soon enough,"**

It yanked out its arm and Robby collapsed to the floor, crimson liquid spilling through his hands…

And Robby shot up, screaming.

The lights flicked on and he felt strong arms wrapping around him.

"Easy, lil' Capt'n, easy," Jeremy soothed as Ashe and Kayle both got closer, "It's ok…it's only a nightmare,"

"I-I-It felt so _real_ ," Robby cried, "Mama…she…she was going to kill me…but she let me go…I ran…but that _thing_ came after me…Dad…it won't leave me alone!"

He buried his head in his hands.

"Why won't it leave me alone!?"

* * *

"I'm so sorry, Robby," Emily whispered, putting a ghostly hand on the boy's sobbing shoulder, "I can't stop that thing…It's controlling everyone, won't let me wake up…I'm sorry. I need you to listen to me, please! Everyone's in danger…"

 ** _"Trying to get him to help?"_** Marionette sneered, **_"Forget it, dearest Emily, he won't be able to do anything…"_**

"Go terrorize someone else!" Emily snarled, "Leave him alone!"

 ** _"He'll be living in his own fears soon enough,"_ ** the Marionette snickered.

Emily frowned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she growled.

 ** _"You'll see…"_** the Marionette grinned, **_"And its why I'm not at the house right now…"_**

Emily's eyes narrowed as she attempted to put the pieces together…and when it clicked…her eyes widened.

 _"No_!" she breathed.

* * *

It was nearly five thirty in the morning before Andrew reactivated all the bots. Spring had a tight hold on Scott, so the murderer wouldn't kill the rabbit's creator, and everyone was getting used to their surroundings. Gold had fallen asleep and Mike took control, a sense of unease growing in the pit of her stomach as she looked at the house.

"Pretty neat, huh Goldie?" Andrew smiled.

Mike gave a slow nod as she blinked rapidly…

She'd been here before.

The golden spirit wandered into a room…just to freeze as she saw the familiar surroundings. She shook, her own bolts and gears rattling something terrible as she picked up a photo of Andrew, a young woman and two children and a memory broke through.

 _"Happy 6th birthday, Mikayla,"_

 _"Thanks, Mama. Daddy gone?"_

 _"Um…yeah," Robby's voice stammered, clearing his throat, "He ah…he won't be back until much later, Mike,"_

 _"Good,"_

"Mike?" Robby's soft voice asked as dark tears rolled down his sister's face, "You ok? Sorry to bother you…just wondered…does this place seem fa…"

"Familiar?" Mike interrupted, not looking at him.

"Y-Yeah," Robby nodded, "You feel it too?"

"Robby," Mike whispered, turning to face him, "Andrew…he's…"

She held out the picture and Robby took it with his good hand. The red spirit's eyepatch flipped up and his golden eyes widened in shock as he saw Andrew standing next to his mother, who was holding Mike, and himself in the tarnished frame.

"Dad…" Robby whispered his hook unconsciously going to where his scar would have been.

"Andrew Masters is our father," Mike stammered, oily tears streaming as Robby gave a dark growl, eyes flashing black as he cracked the glass on the picture frame from holding it too hard.

"Well then…" the red spirit rumbled, "L **et's give good ol' Dad a friendly 'ello…"**

Mike gave a nod, her golden gaze flickering to black as she joined hands with her brother.

"Le **t's,"**

 **How many were expecting that? I wanna show of hands! :) *evil chuckle* yeah, Andrew is Mike and Robby's dad...the one who threw the bottle at Mike and Robby intercepted it, getting his scar. And _yes_ , those two are going to be on the warpath...how could you expect them not to be with all the pain he caused them? The others don't understand why they're trying to get to Andrew...so they try to stop them. And Gold is panicking because _Mike's_ the one who's going after her creator. Next up...Andrew has to fend off two rogues that happen to be possessed by his two children.**

 **I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	4. Chapter 4

**To my guests really, really quickly...I deleted the comment as soon as I read it (it was full of cursing and nasty things, I didn't want some of my younger readers to see it) so if you see yours still up, it wasn't your fault, ok? I wanted to make that clear on there. Anyway, I'm currently loading Mark's night 4. I've pretty much got what I want to do with the story set up...but I wanna watch Mark too...just for the reactions (yes, I admit, I took a lot of Mark's reactions and made them Mike's for the second game).**

 **Anyway, this chapter...we get to see brutal Mike and Robby going after Andrew (no blood, just scares...can't kill him off! At least...not yet...*mwahahaha*). The ghosts find out the _real_ reason why those guys don't like Andrew...and Andrew makes a discovery only to figure out a solution to his problem...**

Chapter 4

Andrew was trying to get just a little bit of sleep before having to go to a meeting in the morning. Well…trying as well as he could with seven advanced AIs in the house.

There was a loud crash and Andrew groaned, sitting up in his bed.

"C'mon, guys!" he yelled, running a hand through his brown hair, "Some of us need sleep!"

There was a light giggling sound and Andrew shook his head as he got out of bed, walking towards the door.

"Goldie, I swear, if I fall asleep in the meeting," Andrew growled halfheartedly as he poked his head outside the door…and into a strangely dark hallway, "What the…"

Andrew blinked and went back into his room, grabbing the flashlight in his nightstand before running back to the door and flashing the light down the hall. He heard a screeching hiss as his flashlight illumined two points of pale green fire and saw Spring slinking back behind the corner.

"Sorry Spring!" Andrew called, tilting the beam down so that it illumined the Spring-Suit's feet instead of his face and hurting his eyes.

 **"It's…okay, Andrew,"** Spring started, just to get a pat on the shoulder from his creator.

"I'll fix your voicebox tomorrow, how's that?" he promised.

 **"That…would be…fan-fan-fantastic,"** Spring smiled, **"I'm…not going to get…remodeled…am I?"**

"No, no," Andrew chuckled, "Don't worry, I'll fix you back up to normal…I think Goldie'll be next after you. Speaking of which…where is she?"

 **"She was…with Ro-Foxy,"** Spring told him, correcting his mistake.

No one was to know about the ghosts…not even Andrew. It was something they'd all agreed on. Anyone who knew about them ended up getting hurt in some way.

"Oh, ok," Andrew nodded, "Well, I'm going to go back to bed…think you can tell the others to quiet down a bit?"

 **"O-O-Ok,"** Spring bobbed his head in agreement as he limped back down the hallway.

Andrew gave a sad smile, it would have been easier to scrap the rabbit…but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Spring was in a way like his child…well, one of them. Then again, both his human children died in '87.

He was about to close the door, when something grabbed him, sharp talons scratching his skin as a heavy, golden paw lifted him off the floor.

"Ack! Goldie!" Andrew yelped, "Put me down!"

 **"Alright then,"** Mike growled coldly as she threw Andrew to the floor.

 ** _"Mike! What are you doing!?"_** Gold screeched, trying to take control, but Mike's anger had her firmly locked down, **_"That's my creator! Don't kill him!"_**

 _"Whoever said anything about killing?"_ Mike thought back, _"I was planning on making him_ pay _!"_

Andrew's terrified brown eyes flicked from his daughter's golden form to the other door…where a certain fox padded in, his clawed feet making soft _'ticking'_ sounds as they clacked on the wood floor.

 **"An' wha' do we 'ave 'ere, sister?"** Robby growled, **"Looks like a 'igh an' mighty lubber t' me!"**

 **"That's _exactly_ right, brother,"** Mike nodded, **"Whaddya say we teach him a lesson…"**

 **"Aye, I be likin' tha sound o' tha',"**

Neither of them noticed the smoky, golden form that shot out of the room.

* * *

 **"Spring!"** Gold yelled, catching the rabbit's attention as he looked at her, **"Mike and Robby have gone crazy! They're attacking Andrew!"**

"Are they really?" Scott snickered, making Gold give a spitting, feral hiss, "Fantastic!"

The rabbit twitched violently as Spring wrested back control.

 **"Quiet, you,"** he ordered before turning to Gold as the other spirits looked at what seemed to be the Rabbit talking to thin air, **"Goldie…why are they…attacking him? Are they…glitching?"**

"What's goin' on?" Sam asked and Spring turned to him.

 **"Mikayla…and Robert…are attacking Andrew…"** Spring started, **"Gold…doesn't know…why,"**

"If Mike and Robby kill him…people are going to get suspicious," Amanda whispered, "Matt…we can't let Mike get more innocent blood on her hands…Robby either,"

"Let's go stop them, then," Matt nodded.

* * *

Andrew had somehow managed to slip out of the room and dart down the hallway, hiding in another room as the two other bots hunted him. He didn't know what was worse: the fact he was being hunted…or the fact that they were toying with him and singing as they did.

 ** _"Don't look at us as though we're the devil, you really ought to know we're being_ level _,"_** 'Goldie' sang, **"This _was never our intended pastime but, how could we forget that dark crime?"_**

 ** _"How pathetic for you to cry victim, we know your guilty heart, soiled within,"_** 'Foxy' sang, **_"Monsters roam these halls but they're not robots. Men are capable of some dark thoughts…"_**

"What are they talking about?" Andrew whispered, "Goldie…no…no she couldn't know…she wasn't here…"

Suddenly, the door burst open and Andrew was dragged out of the room by a golden paw, being hoisted up into the air, kicking and struggling.

 **"Don't you feel even a _little_ regret?"** 'Goldie' asked before frowning, **"I can't see it in your eyes…so judgment you'll get. Hunt you down…doesn't this seem familiar? We'll trade our lives for _one_ that's bigger,"**

Andrew kicked and struggled only for a metal hook to get laid on his shoulder.

 **"Won't you agree that this feeling's awful? To be all on your own, deep in your bones soon enough you'll know _exactly_ how it feels! Karma can be cruel when hands dealt…"**

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Matt roared, ramming into Mike and sending her toppling to the ground as Andrew went flying into Amanda's grip.

"Thanks, Chica," Andrew panted as Robby screeched and leaped on top of Matt, scratching and biting as Mike struggled to get up.

"You might want to get somewhere safe," Amanda told him, "Spring? Can you take him?"

Spring nodded and gently took his creator's arm, leading him away as a shadowy Sam joined the fight, grabbing Robby and throwing him off Matt.

"STOP IT!" Amanda shrieked, "STOP IT RIGHT NOW!"

 **"HE'S GETTING AWAY!"** Mike yelled, even louder as she tried to get up…only for Matt to slam her down again, **"LET GO!"**

"Not until you _calm down_!" Matt snarled, _"Both of you_!"

Mike shrieked, thrusting out her paws and silver light arced through the air, slamming into Matt and sending him flying into a wall.

 **"DADDY!"** Larry, Curly and Mo all shrieked before going after Mike and starting to gnaw on her.

Mike gave a heart-stopping snarl and _threw_ the three minions off of her and into a wall, making them start crying. Matt gave an even darker growl as shadows painted over his form and he charged at Mike in shadow form. Mike grabbed his paws and shoved him back, snarling.

 **"Get out of my _way_ , Matt!"** Mike hissed.

Matt slammed his shadowy paw into her head, knocking her down.

 ** _"You hurt my boys,"_** Matt snarled, **_"You're going to pay for that…"_**

"E-NOUGH!" Amanda shrieked, a burst of electricity shooting from her body and slamming into the four combatants, making them all yelp and twitch as their servos locked up and spasmed, "What has gotten _in_ to all of you!?"

"Mandy…" Sam started, "I…"

"I meant, _those_ two," Amanda growled, glaring at the furious fox and golden bear.

 **"Ask…those questions later…"** Spring said as he limped up, **"The sun…is rising. It is almost…six,"**

Sam and Matt grabbed Mike and Robby and led them towards the repair room where they were supposed to be staying. The group made it inside just as six a.m. hit and seven adults stood in the room.

"Now, explain yourselves," Matt ordered, kneeling down and putting a bandage on Mo's head where his shell had cracked and was leaking oil.

"Don't need to," Robby growled, crossing his arms as his tail twitched, "You already know why we did it,"

"What's he talking about? Sam asked.

"I…I don't understand," Matt admitted, "I honestly have no idea what you're talking about,"

Robby blinked, opening his mouth to say something…when the door rattled. The seven spirits dashed into hiding as Andrew came in and walked up to the two suits that had gone rogue in the night.

"Now…let's see what made you glitch like that," he whispered, opening up the back panel of Foxy's interface port…and freezing as he saw a tuft of scorched, but still red, hair.

Andrew frowned and shone his light into the bot, moving around wires and making Robby squirm uncomfortably before gasping in shock and horror.

"That…that's not possible…" Andrew stammered, "R-Robby?"

"How does he know you?" Amanda whispered as Andrew quickly turned to the golden bear and lifted the head off its' shoulders, making Mike grit her teeth in slight discomfort.

" _You_ ," Andrew growled, glaring at the badly burned, much older version of his daughter's face, "I thought you died with your brother…"

He put the head back on and got up.

"There's got to be a way to get them not to do this to me…" he muttered so softly that the ghosts couldn't hear him, "What if…she had a kid? She's old enough…I'll have to see…"

He shut the door and the ghosts came back out, all staring at Mike and Robby.

"The truth is…Andrew is our father," Robby sighed, holding his sister's hand with his good one, "We never told you guys this…but he was kinda um…kinda physical with us…"

"Abusive you mean," Mike growled, "Well, maybe not so much to you. Me? Heh, you guys see Robby's scar? _Andrew_ threw a bottle at me but Robby intercepted it. His favorite game was to hunt us through the house and he well…he beat me when he found me,"

Mike bowed her head.

"All those excuses about us bumping our heads, walking into the doorknob…" she started to shake, tears streaming as she remembered.

"Lies to keep you guys from knowing the truth," Robby admitted, holding his younger sister, "Andrew's not the kind man you saw. He's more of a monster than we ever were…even Scott at times,"

"So, what's he gonna do now?" Amanda asked.

"I don't know," Mike told her, "But I don't like it,"

* * *

"He shoots…" a black haired, grey-eyed boy called as Robby sent an orange ball flying into the air and making it sink right through the net with a _swish_ , "HE SCORES!"

Robby shot his friend a grin as a chorus of child-like cheers filled the air. The red haired boy turned to face a blonde girl and a brunet boy sitting on the ledge on the side of the garage's driveway. The boy lifted his finger from a button on a very large soundboard cradled on his lap, his bright blue eyes sparkling.

"What's with the kid laughter, Matty?" the black haired boy asked, "I think you need to update your sound board a bit,"

Matty gave a blue glare to the other boy and pressed another button, a loud 'no!' ringing from the speakers and making his twin sister grin.

"Just leave him be, James," she told him.

"Whatever, Mandy," James sighed, turning to his taller friend, "Robby, you need to get on the basketball team, 'nuff said,"

"And have it interfere with track and football?" Robby snorted, "Nah, this is just a hobby,"

"Yeah, mister 'Capitan of the Football team'," James grumbled, " _How_ you beat Greg is a mystery to me. I mean, he _is_ the quarterback,"

"That's just a position," Robby said, dribbling and shooting, sinking the shot once again, "Besides…I just like to run. Hence why I'm a _running_ back, heh, get it? Runningback!?"

James and Mandy groaned while Matty pressed a button on the soundboard, a 'boooooooo!' ringing from it.

"Ah, shuddup, all of ya," Robby growled playfully, "Or I'll make ya walk the plank or something along those lines,"

Two creamy arms wrapped around his shoulders and Robby smiled as he looked to see the brown-haired girl standing next to him.

"Hey, Max," he smiled, "Glad to see you,"

"Good to see you too," she returned, "You weren't making bad jokes again, were you?"

" _I_ don't think they're bad!" he sputtered.

"Yeah! They're horrible!" James teased, earning him a golden glare from Robby, "What? Just sayin',"

Robby opened his mouth to reply only for a black car to pull up into the driveway. The five teenagers/young adults all looked at the dark-haired man getting out of the car and freezing as he looked at Robby.

"Can I help you, sir?" Robby asked.

"My God, you look exactly like him…" the man whispered before shaking his head and coming forwards, "Are you Robert Schmidt?"

"The younger," Robby nodded, "Why?"

"I…" the man gave an almost nervous laugh, "My name is Andrew Masters…I uh…I know this sounds crazy, but I'm your grandfather,"

"Robby?" Jeremy's voice called from the garage, "What's going on?"

The blond man walked out, cleaning oil off his hands before looking at Andrew.

"Dad…this is Andrew Masters," Robby said, "He claims he's my grandpa,"

Jeremy's eyes flashed as he glared at the older man. He turned to the kids.

"Why don't you go home," he suggested, "We'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok," came the unanimous agreement, even though Robby got a lot of strange and fearful looks as they left.

Jeremy turned towards Andrew, fists clenched.

"You have a _lot_ of nerve showing up here," Jeremy snapped, "How _could_ you dare show your face here? After what you did to _his_ mother! And his uncle!"

"To be fair, I thought they both died in '87. Anna left and I never saw her again," Andrew corrected, "She must have taken the girl with her,"

"That's not what I meant," Jeremy growled.

Andrew frowned.

"Look, I'm not here about her, I'm here about Robby. You see…I need him to come with me. I found something and I think he might be able to help,"

"Please don't tell me it's going to be like the whole Charlie incident," Robby sighed.

"The what?" Andrew asked.

"Are you taking him away from me permanently," Jeremy calrified.

"No,"

"Dad, I don't see why that's a problem," Robby shrugged, "How long do you need me?"

"I think…five nights would do it," Andrew stated, making Jeremy give a snort of derisive laughter.

"Five nights…everything's five," Jeremy muttered, "Five nights, five kids, five bots,"

"What did you say?!" Andrew demanded, "Did you…"

"I know your name, Andrew," Jeremy told him, "You created Spring Bonnie and Goldie…my sister was a big fan of Spring. But that's beside the point. Robby's not going,"

"What? Why not?" Robby asked.

"Because I don't want you to have _anything_ to do with that franchise," Jeremy growled, "That's how I got hurt, how we lost your aunt, your uncle, your _mother…_ "

"Dad, _stop_!" Robby snapped, "Look, I don't know _what's_ going on…but I'm sixteen…I need to spread my wings a bit. I want to help people…like Mama did,"

He looked at Andrew.

"I'll get my stuff," he said, "Pick me up in a couple hours,"

 **Jeremy's not happy...but, little Robby will be going to Andrew's and he _will_ meet the ghosts. And we've seen the rest of the next gen! Matty and Mandy are 19/20 while Robby and James are 15/16 and Max (Maxine Chase) is 16. Max is on the track team with Robby, she runs cross country in the fall though while he tried out for football and actually enjoyed it...though he likes track better. He's broken a few records (some of them his mother's) but he's left a few of his mother's records still standing.**

 **I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Short chapter alert! Sorry, guys...this did _not_ want to be written...I'm much more excited for the next one. Let's just say: Little Robby gets to meet the minions then. But, right now...Robby gets to spend some time with Andrew...and go through the wrath of Jeremy.**

Chapter 5

"OF ALL THE STUPID THINGS YOU COULD HAVE DONE, _WHY_ WOULD YOU GO WITH HIM!?" Jeremy roared as the two walked back into the house.

"Dad, why are you keeping me from the only real family I have left!?" Robby demanded.

"I don't want you going with that man," Jeremy growled.

" _He's my grandfather!"_

"I'M YOUR _FATHER_!" Jeremy snarled, "You are _not_ going with that man and that's fi…!"

Suddenly, Jeremy gave a strangled groan and he reached out to grab the hall table as his knees buckled. Robby rushed forwards and grabbed his father, leading him towards the couch and sitting him down, rushing to the kitchen to get some ice.

Fractured images flashed before Jeremy's eyes as the darkness tried to close in. He could have sworn he saw Emily standing beside him, touching a cool hand to his forehead.

"Em…?" Jeremy rasped as the pain that throbbed along his scar started to fade and his vision cleared.

 _"Save them,"_ she whispered, _"He needs to save them…save_ us, _"_

And with that, she was gone.

Robby returned with the ice, just to see Jeremy sitting up on the couch with his head in his hands.

"Dad?"

Jeremy sighed and looked up at him.

"Alright," he sighed, "You can go…just…promise me you'll call if something bad happens, ok?"

"Ok,"

* * *

Andrew had picked up Robby like he had said, but Robby wasn't really paying attention as Andrew tried to talk to him. The boy was still trying to figure out what his father had said.

 _"Dad…why are you just suddenly letting me go?" I asked_

 _"…Because I made a promise, and I have to keep it," Dad said, "The mission has to be finished,"_

 _"What?"_

 _"…You'll understand someday. I just hope you won't hate me when you find out,"_

Robby shook his head. _Why_ would he hate his father? And _what_ mission?

"Hey, you still alive there?"

Robby jerked out of his thoughts and turned to his grandfather.

"Sorry, just thinking," he admitted, "I didn't realize anyone from Mama's side of the family was still alive. I mean, Uncle Robby died in '87, Gram died the year before I was born, and then Mom died ten years ago…she never mentioned you,"

"Your mother and grandmother didn't exactly like to talk about me," Andrew admitted, "After your uncle died, I never saw either of them again. And when the newspaper listed your mother and Robby among those that were killed…I just assumed that it was true. I had no idea that the paper got it wrong,"

"It was to keep the killer off Mama's tail," Robby explained as the two went into the house and Andrew started showing him around.

"Seems like it worked somewhat," Andrew nodded, "She stayed alive until ten years ago,"

"Yeah… she did," Robby muttered.

"Anyway," Andrew changed the subject as he clapped his hands, "I'll show you to your room…"

They walked down the hall and Andrew opened a door, revealing a small room painted in blues and greens.

"This was your uncle's room…I tried to keep it fixed up as best as possible, but well…I guess time takes its toll on everything," Andrew apologized, "Anyway, you've got the run of the house. There's just one door I don't want you going through without me, ok?"

"And that is?"

"Come with me," Andrew instructed, and he and Robby walked down the hall to another room.

Andrew opened the door and walked inside, Robby tailing him…only to stop and stare at the broken, terrifying and torn up bots that lay crumpled on the floor. Andrew then herded Robby out and patted his shoulder as he closed the door.

"Now you see why," he nodded, "The place is a mess and I don't want you to get hurt. I've just got one other rule, Robby,"

"What?"

"Whatever you do…do _not_ go out of your room from midnight to six. Got it?"

"…I'll be asleep during that time, but ok," Robby shrugged.

Andrew patted his arm and walked towards the kitchen.

"I'll get dinner ready, you can look around the house more if you want,"

* * *

Robby did look around the house. And he found something of great interest to him. It was another room: white with painted, faded blue stars. It was notably smaller than his uncle's old room, had a bed with a gold and white quilt, a closet, and strangely _two_ doors instead of one leading to the hallways…and judging by the layer of dust on the nightstand, it was pretty much abandoned. But, Robby felt a connection to the room and investigated further.

He walked over to the bed, sitting down on the quilt…and accidently bumping a music box on the nightstand. The box started to play a familiar tune and Robby froze. He pulled out the silver locket around his neck and opened it, letting it play…

The tunes _matched_.

This…this was his mother's room.

"Robby!?"

"In here!" the boy called, watching as his grandfather's form appeared in one of the doors, a frown sketched over his face before clearing instantly and _not_ escaping Robby's notice.

"Hey, I'm sorry…I ordered some pizza, but I got called into work…I won't be back before six, you'll be alone in the house…" Andrew apologized, "That ok?"

"Fine with me," Robby shrugged, "I'll just stay in here until you get back. Don't leave before six right?"

"Right," Andrew nodded, "And if those bots activate at night…they _shouldn't_ , but if they do, there's a flashlight in the nightstand. They don't like it if you shine the light in their eyes. _But_ …um…if you open the doors during that time period and you hear _breathing_ in the halls…shut the door and wait a few seconds, okay? Do _not_ turn that flashlight on if you hear it. They become really aggressive if you do that,"

He pulled down the collar of his shirt, revealing the claw marks left by Mike.

"Just…don't leave the room, ok?" he asked.

"Ok," Robby nodded.

* * *

What they two didn't know…was that they were being watched from the vent. The Marionette slid backwards through the shiny silver walls chuckling to herself.

 ** _"It won't matter if you leave the room or not, boy,"_** she grinned maliciously, **_"Because we're coming for you in any case,"_**

She shuddered lightly as she remembered the boy's face.

 ** _"Your mother is gone…but you remain…I will_ not _have you take my puppets away from me. That is a promise. You_ will _die, Robert Samuel Matthew Schmidt II…"_** the Marionette smiled evilly as the bright silver lights set in its eyes flared, **_"You will die by your mother's hand,"_**

* * *

 **Let the games begin! I just finished Mark's playthrough (what he has up anyway) and I'm guessing there's _two_ bite incidents. '87 and '83. FNAF4 deals with '83 apparently. Who knows, maybe it'll get mentioned, maybe not...but I've heard some rumors that there is a new bot...naturally I had to look. Nightmare is...kinda scary looking. And I will say this...you will get to see Nightmare in _Demons_...but not as you expect. Anyway, next up is Robby's first night...and he gets to meet some of the bots (most particularly, the three Stooges) and remember...wherever those three are...Matt is not far behind...**

 **Also, the music box/locket is actually to the tune of the music box portion of 'Davy Jones' from _Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest_ or _World's End_ , I can't remember which...but it has the lyrics of _Ioreth's Song_ from _Shadow of Mordor_. I thought it kinda fit perfectly.**

 **I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yet another short chapter, but I think I make up for it for the action here. Anyway, here's Robby's first night...all alone with the bots. But...will he, like his mother before him, have help? Or will he be flying solo on the first of the five nights?**

Chapter 6

Robby had moved all his stuff into his mother's old room. Since Andrew had left, there was no one to stop him from doing so. It was late and being in a big house all by himself was kinda creepy…so he put in his headphones and turned up his favorite playlist.

He was nearly asleep when…

 _BANG!_

Robby took out his headphones as he looked around.

"Hello?" he asked, "Someone out there?"

There was silence and he shrugged, putting his headphones back in. This place was creepy enough…the animatronics were enough to prove it. Suddenly, there was a loud _BANG_ coming from outside his door. The boy poked his head out, golden eyes slightly afraid before he shook his head and settled back inside.

"Don't freak out," he told himself, "It's nothing…"

There was another bang and Robby jumped right as a ghostly voice sang through the area.

 ** _"London…bridge is…falling down…"_**

Robby's heart nearly stopped as the staticky, glitchy, female voice tried to sing.

 ** _"Falling down…falling down…"_** the voice continued, **_"London…bridge is…falling down…"_**

 _BANG!_

Robby fell out of his chair, the flashlight clattering from his grip as his heart rate shot through the roof.

 ** _"My…Fair…Lady…"_** the voice sobbed, _" **H-H-Hel** -Help m **-m-m-** me…Please!"_

* * *

Farther down the hallway, the boy's namesake was trying to stay as hidden as he could. Marionette had already gotten the others…but the fox had slipped through its slender fingers once again. Fortunately, it seemed that the corrupt creature was going to leave him alone. Robby had seen Andrew leave, but something told him that the house was far from empty. The spirit cautiously poked his head around the corner…just to get a flashlight shone in his eyes.

Robby hissed involuntarily and dodged back behind the corner as the wielder of the flashlight gave a yelp and slammed the door shut. The spirit rubbed his stinging eyes until the static started to die down…but dread settled into the depths of his soul.

There was someone else here…and the others knew.

Robby was their only hope…but even with his really keen hearing…he didn't hear the three Stooges sneaking into the boy's room.

* * *

Little Robby dodged back into the room after seeing the golden gleam at the end of the hall. This was _not_ good. All he wanted was to get some _sleep_! He didn't want any of this…

His flashlight flickered dimly and Robby froze, shaking the flashlight and banging it against his palm…right as he heard little pitter patters across the wooden floor.

 **"What is it?"** a soft, child-like voice asked, full of static.

Robby whirled around and shone the dying flashlight on the bed…where three little, sharp-toothed bears sat on it.

 **"Can we eats it?"** a second one asked.

The third turned a pitch black gaze towards the boy, Robby dimly noticed that there was a bandage on it's head.

 **"We can _tries_!"** it growled, hopping off the bed and toddling towards the boy.

"Uh…n-no!" Robby babbled, backing away as the little bear advanced, "Yo-You don't want to 'eats it' it p-p-probably doesn't taste good! An-An-And I-I-I think it just ran down the hallway…but you probably don't want to…"

 ** _"HUNGRY!"_** the little minion shrieked and lunged at Robby.

The boy fell to the ground, holding the bear away from his face, as the fangs snapped shut, trying to bite him.

"ACK! Get off!" Robby shrieked, struggling, "Get… _OFF_!"

He kicked the little minion off of him and sent him flying into his brothers…

 _SQUEAK!_

Robby blinked as the brother of the one he'd thrown rubbed it's nose, eyes brightening from inky black to pure electric blue. The little bear giggled and poked his brother's nose, making his black eyes fade to blue as it squeaked. The little bear then poked the third's nose, making it squeak and _his_ eyes turn back to blue…and then the threesome started poking each other's noses just for the fun of it.

The boy scooted back on his rear, trying to get so he could stand…when he hit something hard…yet soft.

Robby froze, his hands going back behind him and hitting soft fur as he patted it. The boy slowly looked up…only to give a squeak of fear as two coal black eyes with tiny white pinpricks stared down at him with cold fury. The _much_ bigger bear reached down and grabbed Robby by the shirt, lifting him high into the air.

 **"Daddy?"** one of the minions squeaked, **"Why are you picking up that human?"**

 **"We're not supposed to hurt humans…are we?"** another asked.

 **"Daddy! What are you doing!?"**

Freddy didn't pay one bit of attention to the little Stooges. He gave a low, rumbling growl as Robby struggled to get free, tears streaming down the boy's face.

 **"So-sOm-Someone is b-br-brea-** _I'm sorry!-_ **breaking the r-ru-** _please forgive me! **-**_ **rules,"** Freddy snarled…

Right as Robby's fist swung out and smashed into the bear's nose.

 _SQUEAK!_

* * *

"Ow!" Matt whined, dropping Robby and the boy shot into the closet as Matt rubbed his nose, "Agh…wait…wha-what happened? Why am I here?"

 **"DADDY!"** the three Stooges squealed, racing towards the bigger bear and leaping into his arms.

"Larry, Curly, Mo…" Matt started, holding the cubs, "Come on…let's get out of here…"

* * *

Robby didn't want to move as the bear left with his little Fredlets…but something told him to get a move on.

He had just climbed out of the closet when something grabbed his shoulder and dragged him, shrieking the remaining distance out of the painted door. Robby was thrown to the floor and he looked up, his heart hammering in his chest as his nightmares seemed to have come to life. It was _her_.

 **"Ashes…ashes…we all fall down…"** the golden bear sang in sing-song, the pale white lights gleaming brightly as she looked down at Robby expectantly before giggling like a little school-girl, an achingly familiar laugh that he _knew_ he had heard before, **" _Now's_ the bit where you're running?"**

Robby nearly tripped as he scrambled to get out of the room, running as fast as he could as Gold gave a laugh and disappeared in shadows, her warm, dark gold voice singing through the air.

 **"Lon…don bridge…is falling down…"**

Robby made it to the front doors, banging on them, trying to get out.

"LET ME OUT!" Robby shrieked, pounding on the doors, "SOMEBODY! ANYBODY! HELP ME!"

 **"O'er winds and…waters…may you cross…"**

Robby froze, his blood running cold.

"M-Mama?" he whispered right as a heavy golden paw grabbed his shoulder and whipped him around, forcing him to stare into the white pinpricks.

 **"You should have kept running…"** Gold chuckled, **"But the game's up, little endo…time to get back into your suit…"**

Suddenly, something slammed into Gold, knocking her to the ground and making her release Robby.

"Nice try," the newcomer growled, "But he's coming with me,"

Robby stared at the terrifying looking fox animatronic that turned it's golden gaze on him.

"Come," he ordered, grabbing Robby's wrist with surprising gentleness…maybe so that he didn't scratch him with the cruel talons.

A shadow rammed into the fox, catching it's attention.

 **" _My_ point, Foxy!"** Gold snarled, **" _I_ caught it!"**

"It's not an endo, Gold, he's human," the fox replied.

 **"WHAT IS IT WITH YOU TWO!?"** the bear shrieked, **"I _KNOW_ WHAT HUMANS LOOK LIKE! NO ONE BETTER! IT'S AN ENDOSKELETON!"**

"Listen to her, Gold, she's right," the fox ordered before turning it's head slightly towards Robby, "When I tell you to, _run_. Get back to Mike's bedroom, ok?"

 **"Gold…please listen to the boy,"** a new voice pleaded and both animatronics' heads snapped towards a golden rabbit that was even more beat up than the fox.

 **"…Spring?"** Gold asked, blinking.

"RUN!" the fox ordered, shoving Robby towards the bedroom.

Robby ran towards the doors right as a heavy paw grabbed his shoulder.

"NO!" Robby shrieked, whirling around and flashing the flashlight into his attacker's eyes.

Gold shrieked and roughly shook the boy…

Right as the bells rang and the golden bear cried out, releasing Robby and giving an ear-piercing shriek as she fell to her knees, twitching. The white pupils flickered, turning gold as shadows started wrapping around it.

"R-Robby?" a female voice breathed as the shadows melted away…and the bear was gone.

 **So, I'm guessing that Nightmare is supposed to be an homage to Goldie in the first game? Because all you get is a closeup of Nightmare's face? Although, I like Mark's reaction. I wasn't expecting Nightmare to be right in the door whenever the light was turned on the hall. Anyway, Robby survived! And it looks like someone recognized him... :)**

 **I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Long chapter! So, here's the aftermath of the first night and the second night. Honestly, I can't wait to get towards the end of the fic...I have some stuff planned that's just downright _evil_! Let's put it this way (mainly because I want to torture you guys) two characters will die before the end of the story. I'm not saying who, but they will. Anyway, some not related story stuff...I tried out a _Hunger Games_ simulator with this crew...Ashe won (Mike and Sam made it to the end too) after backstabbing little Robby when he fell asleep on her. I was rooting for Mike to win and get revenge for little Robby, but no such luck. _But_...Big Robby got revenge on Charlie and Sam got Andrew so it was interesting...heh, having these guys react to that would probably be funny. Anyways...to the story!**

Chapter 7

When Andrew came in the next day…he nearly had a heart attack. The bots were back in their little room…but _Robby_ was nowhere to be found. The mad panicked, looking for the boy, seeing as all of Robby's stuff was still in his mother's old room…but he didn't see any blood or anything of that sort. He assumed that the boy had survived the night and went out to look for him…unknowing that a pair of golden eyes watched him leave.

Mike crept out of the closet, watching her father go out of her room. She was very tempted to just trip him as he walked out, but she had more things on her mind…

Specifically the little fox toy on the bed.

The golden spirit walked towards the bed and picked up the toy, holding it up at eye length before hugging it close, crying.

 **"What's wrong?"** Gold asked, putting a hand on her 'lighter' half's shoulder, **"Mike?"**

"He's here," she whispered, her knees hitting the floor as she sobbed, "I thought it was him…but I wasn't sure…he's so _big_!"

 ** _"Who?!"_** Gold demanded.

Mike gave a strangled cry as the implications of what had happened last night struck her.

"I nearly killed him," she sobbed, "I…I nearly killed my son…"

Gold wrapped her arms around Mike and Mike buried her head in Gold's shirt.

"I nearly killed my lil' Capt'n," she cried.

* * *

"No," was all Jeremy got from his adopted son as Robby stormed into the house.

"I just thought I'd ask if you wanted pancakes," Jeremy blinked, "Your mother's recipe…"

Robby shot him a look.

"Not even you wearing that ridiculous pink apron is cheering me up, Dad," he said.

Jeremy shot a look down at the flowery thing that he had tied around his waist.

"And _who_ was the one who made me wear it all those years ago?" Jeremy questioned, "I believe it went something like this? 'Daddy! You _have_ t' wear it! E'eryone knows dat pancakes taste better with it on!'"

"I was _six_!"

"Mhmm, and now you're sixteen…your point?"

Robby gave a huffing growl and stood up, stalking towards the living room.

"Where are you going?" Jeremy asked.

"To sleep!" Robby snapped, "I didn't get a _wink_ of it all last night!"

"Why?" Jeremy teased, "Noisy neighbors?"

"No!" Robby yelled, "Killer robots that wanted to _eat me!"_

And with that, he flopped on the couch and _immediately_ fell asleep. Jeremy blinked rapidly as he processed what his son had said.

"'Killer robots'?" he whispered, "Could it be…?"

He shook his head.

"No, not possible…they burned ten years ago… _all_ of them,"

Jeremy closed his eyes. There was a small part of him that hoped that they were still alive…but another small part hoped that they _had_ burned and that the ghosts had been freed from their long imprisonment. He couldn't imagine how they would have handled another ten years…then again, Mike handling even a few days without her son would be horrific.

The former guard gripped the countertop and sighed sadly. It was selfish to wish they were still here…it wasn't fair to them. Not after all their suffering.

* * *

Robby had just closed his eyes when he found himself standing in a pitch black room. He could hear music around him…but could see nothing. That is…until he turned around.

 _"S."_

A boy, no older than twelve, clad all in smoky grey stood with his back to Robby, holding his right arm…which Robby noticed was bleeding heavily, and was _missing_ a hand…as well as bleeding very heavily from the chest, right over his heart. The boy was crying, deep, heart-wrenching sobs shaking the thin child's shoulders. Robby took a step towards him only for the beat up fox that had saved him last night to lunge at him, shrieking in pain, anger, frustration…it was a child's scream intermingled with the staticky shriek.

 _"A."_

Robby brought up his hands to fend it off…right as the scene shifted, showing a bunch of children, crying and beating their fists on the ground as they threw temper tantrums. Robby had no patience for kids like that…but it was the little, chubby girl in the back who caught his eye. Like the boy before…the girl was clad in grey and she held her head in her hands. Robby could hear her sobbing too as blood dripped from a horrendous gash in her stomach. The boy went to comfort her as well, but like before was stopped. This time by a great yellow bird of some sort…a chicken or a duck…who shrieked at him, bearing its many fangs as it's violet eyes shone brightly from pain.

 _"V."_

The location changed again…this time, a room across from a stage with cheering children. Robby noticed yet another grey clad child, a boy, laying on the ground…his head in his arms as blood pooled from his neck area and the boy cried just as hard as the other two children. Robby didn't go to the child because he figured that he'd just get attacked again…but the boy's pained cries were hurting his heart, so he stepped forwards, just for the brown bear from last night to appear, screaming in pain and anger as oily tears streamed from its eyes.

 _"E."_

The scene shifted, revealing another empty room and another grey boy. The boy was curled up in the corner, his knees pulled up to his chest as blood oozed from a hole through his midsection. A broken guitar lay at his feet, snapped in two, the jagged edges looking wickedly sharp. Robby cautiously approached, just for a faded purple rabbit to grab at him, screaming in pain and anger just like the other three bots.

 _"U."_

Just as Robby felt like he was going to die…the room shifted, revealing a brightly colored party room. A figure in black and white appeared before him, turning its head towards the back…where a fifth, grey clad girl sat with her back to him, holding her knees to her chest as her head was bowed. The girl looked like she was in excruciating pain, bleeding from everywhere from her neck down. A gold figure appeared in front of her, guarding her with teeth bared. Robby shuddered as he saw the bear from last night give a piercing shriek before fading away.

 _"S."_

The black and white figure put a hand on his shoulder and Robby turned around to see a blonde girl with grey eyes and a terrible, bleeding gash across her throat look at him.

"Why are you showing me this?" Robby asked.

 _"Save them,"_ the girl pleaded, _"They need you…you're the only one who can. Your mother tried…and she's joined them,"_

"Mama?" Robby whispered.

The girl gave a sad smile.

 _"Remember her love for you, Robby,"_ she told him, turning to go, " _you're going to need it,"_

"Wait," he called as she reached the door, "What's your name?"

 _"My name…"_ the girl said with a pained smile, _"Was Emily…now…I'm not so sure. Don't be afraid, Robby…its your destiny to save us. It's why you were born…it's why your mother died. Save us,"_

* * *

 _"Save us,"_

Robby shot up with a gasp, and Jeremy held his shoulders gently.

"Easy there, lil' Capt'n," he told him, "One heck of a dream there…"

"Yeah…" Robby nodded, "Hey…Dad…I…I think I need to go back,"

"Something tells me there's another reason you want to go back other than to see your grandfather again,"

"'Save them'," Robby murmured.

"What?" Jeremy asked.

"The girl…in my dream…" Robby explained, "She said I need to save them,"

"Save who?"

"Those five kids," Robby said, making Jeremy freeze, "Dad? You ok? What's the matter?"

"N-Nothing," Jeremy dismissed, "Did uh…did this girl have a name? What'd she look like?"

"Blonde…grey eyes…" Robby started, "Said her name was Emily…"

Jeremy blinked rapidly, shaking slightly.

"Do you know her?" Robby pressed.

"Know her?" Jeremy said bitterly, "I'd better…Robby, you just described my little sister to a 't',"

"Ok…this is a first hearing this…" Robby said, "Why haven't I met her?"

"Because, Emily died the year your mother was born…she was killed by the same man that killed your uncle…and your mother,"

"Did they ever catch the guy?" Robby asked.

"He got himself trapped," Jeremy explained, patting himself mentally on the back for his pun, "There's no need to worry about him anymore…he burned in the fire along with everything else,"

He looked at his son.

"Are you sure you want to go back to that place?"

Robby nodded.

"I need to find out what in the world is going on,"

* * *

Andrew had barricaded himself in his room, not that he needed to, Marionette was after little Robby, not him. He _had_ offered to let the boy stay with him…but Robby refused, saying that he knew how to get rid of them should they come inside.

Robby sat in front of his bed, holding his flashlight to his chest. It wasn't yet midnight…but it was getting there and he'd like to be prepared.

"What are you doing in here?" a voice asked from behind him, "It's nearly midnight, you need to find a better hiding spot otherwise she'll get you and make you attack,"

Robby whirled around, flashing the flashlight into a slight, black haired young man's eyes, making him yelp in pain.

"Ack! Robby, that's not funny!" the man whined, "You _know_ that hurts!"

He lowered his hands and got a better look at the boy, his crimson eyes narrowing behind his glasses.

"You're not my Robby…" he whispered, "who…"

He stopped, going paler than he already was.

"Oh, God…" the man breathed, "No… _not you_! Mike's not going to like this…"

"You know my Mama?" Robby asked, "Where is she?"

"I…I…" the man stammered before disappearing suddenly.

"Hey, where'd you…"

The clock struck midnight and the lights dimmed, making Robby give a soft cry as he turned his flashlight on.

"Just calm down, calm down…" Robby told himself, "It's ok…nothing's gonna eat you. They don't like the flashlight…just use it,"

He whirled around, flashing the light on the bed and making one of the three Stooges yelp and leap off the bed, scurrying under it.

"Ok…I'm not looking under _that_ ," Robby whispered, running towards the right hand door and listening.

A thin, raspy breath sounded _right_ outside the painted wood and Robby pulled the door shut, holding it closed. His heart hammered in his chest and he didn't _dare_ let go until he heard soft footsteps padding away. He ran to the other side and listened…flashing the light and giving a gasp as two scarlet lights slunk away.

"I saw that!" Robby yelped, running back to the middle of the room, "I saw you down there!"

He grabbed his hair and yanked. This was _not_ going to be fun.

* * *

"You can't make me do it," the fox snarled, tail thrashing as Marionette cornered him, "I've always had a strong resistance to you…and you _know_ it!"

 ** _"Ah, yes…but you forget, Robby…wherever hate is strongest…that's where I'm at the top of my game,"_** the monster cackled, **_"Your sister was quite compliant…then again…I have a little chip to thank for that. Anyways…do you remember what happened in this house?"_**

"I lived here, Pinocchio, what do you expect," Robby growled darkly, ears pinned back.

 ** _"So you remember_ this _particular incident?"_**

A pale circle of light shimmered into being and Robby watched as his eight year old self grabbed his sister and hid in a closet.

 _"Just stay quiet,"_ _Robby hushed, holding his three year old sister tight, "He won't find us…"_

 _"He always does!" the little girl sobbed, trying to wipe away the blood that dripped down her nose, "I want Mama!"_

 _"Mike, please…" Robby pleaded, his eye starting to swell shut from where he had been hit._

 _Suddenly, the door was flung open and Mike shrieked in terror as a rough hand grabbed her._

Marionette watched gleefully as Robby gave a threatening snarl, eyes flashing black as the memory finished. It just proved how much the red spirit _hated_ Andrew…and all that hate just made him an easier target. The black and white specter lazily pointed a finger at the snarling spirit…and instantly the snarls cut out, the golden pinpoints flickering to white as it kneeled.

 **"Wha' be yer orders, Capt'n?"** Foxy asked.

 ** _"Kill the boy,"_**

 **"T'would be me pleasure,"**

* * *

Little Robby heard footsteps running down the hall and the boy looked up from his post by the bed just to see the closet door close slightly.

"What the…" Robby murmured, padding towards the closet and shining his light…just for Foxy to shriek and try to come _out_ of the closet.

Robby slammed the doors shut, holding them closed with his back to them.

"NO!" Robby yelled, "NO YOU STAY IN THERE! DOWN FOX! DOWN BOY!"

The snarling and shrieking suddenly stopped and Robby cautiously turned around, opening the door…just to see his little fox toy sitting in the closet.

"How'd you get in there?" Robby murmured, picking up the toy and getting to his feet, "C'mon, lil' guy…we're gonna do this toge…"

He stopped, staring at the creature in front of him. It was unlike anything he'd seen before. It was tall…much taller than him…with long, dark, slender limbs striped with white. A bone-white mask was upon it's face and two violet tear trails streamed past rosy cheeks and a permanent smile.

 ** _"Are you him?"_** the creature whispered with a _female_ voice, **_"Are you the son of Mikayla Schmidt? The Rescuer?"_**

It cocked its head.

 ** _"Are you the one who needs to die?"_**

Robby scrambled to his feet as the Marionette cocked her head in the other direction.

 ** _"I believe that a rather painful death is in order…I believe that suffering would do good things for your_ soul _,"_**

"I've suffered enough thank you very much!" Robby snarled, backing up and hitting a wall. "I've lost _everything_! _EVERYTHING I HAD!_ YOU CRAZY ROBOTS TOOK _EVERYTHING_ FROM ME!"

 ** _"So run if you'd like,"_** the Marionette told him, though she looked disappointed when he didn't, **_"Or don't…it's not like you'd get very far…"_**

As if to prove her point, her strings shot forwards and grabbed Robby's ankles, wrapping around him and yanking him forwards. The strings turned agonizingly hot…brutally burning the boy and making him howl. The Marionette stalked forwards, reaching out to put a hand on the boy.

 ** _"You will not take them from me,"_** she snapped, **_"They are_ mine _!"_**

 _"Let it end…"_ Robby pleaded as the ropes burned unbearably hot, " _Just let it end…Dad…I'm sorry I didn't come home, Max…I'm sorry for never telling you how I feel."_

Tears streamed down the boy's face as he thought of all those he'd be leaving behind…but then a thought occurred to him.

 _"I'll get to see Mama again,"_

Immediately, all the warm memories of his mother rushed to him. Mike as she held him as a thunderstorm rolled over town, telling him it'd be ok when Charlie turned them out, being there when he met Jeremy, telling him goodbye on that fateful night…

Suddenly, a loud roar sounded off and Robby looked up right as a golden blur shot into the room, tackling the Marionette and pulling the scorching strings off of him. With shock, Robby realized that the golden shape…was the bear from last night.

"YOU WILL _NOT_ TOUCH HIM!" the bear shrieked, her voice achingly familiar but Robby couldn't place it.

 ** _"Or you'll do_ what _?"_** the Marionette sneered.

"Let me rephrase that," the bear snarled, "You will _not_ touch my _SON!"_

 **And the cat is out of the bag! How will little Robby take knowing the truth? Guess you'll have to see next time! I just really, _really_ wanted to get this one out because in a couple minutes...it'll be July 30...my birthday. I'll be another decade older. Anyway, I'm having a girls' day out tomorrow, so I might/might not have a chapter for you guys. Until next time then!**

 **I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kinda a short one...but the feels I think are good. Anyway, thank you all for your kind words! The Girls' Day Out was a lot of fun. By the way...if any of you are in Columbus, IN...go check out Zaharakos Ice Cream Parlor...best ice cream you'll ever have! :) And now...on with the story!**

Chapter 8

Robby couldn't move…he could barely even breath as he stared at the nightmarish golden creature standing between that clown thing and him. He replayed what he had just heard in his head…but he had a hard time believing it.

"M-Mama?" he whispered, getting the bear to tilt its head towards him…fixing him with warm, golden pinpoints where its eyes would be.

 ** _"How sickeningly sweet,"_** the Marionette scoffed, drawing a threatening snarl from Mike, **_"Do you think you can save him, Mikayla? Or did you forget that I have more than just my strings on my side?"_**

"Robby, get out of here," Mike ordered, sidestepping and intercepting the Marionette as it stalked towards the boy, "Get out of here ** _NOW!"_**

Robby scrambled to his feet, but didn't move more than that. That bear…it spoke with his mother's voice…was it really her?

"ROBBY! MOVE!" Mike shrieked, shoving him towards the door with a shadow…right as the Marionette grabbed at him.

Mike and the Marionette fell to the ground, the golden bear fighting hard to keep the wiry creature away from her son. Robby backed up towards the closet, trying to stay away from the warring creatures as they shrieked and hissed, clawing and biting at one another. He was so intent on watching the fight…that he didn't notice something sneaking up behind him until a cold, metal hook laid itself on his shoulder.

 **"Wh-Wha-What do we have 'er-'ere?"** a glitchy, staticky voice asked, making Robby whirl around to see the fox who had saved him the other night behind him.

Robby let out a squawk of fear…which did _not_ go unheard by his mother. Mike shoved the Marionette backwards and turned towards her son.

"HIT HIM!" she shrieked, "ROBBY! HIT HIM!"

"What?" the boy squeaked, not wanting to put his hands _anywhere_ near that thing's mouth.

"JUST DO IT!"

Robby's hands shook, but out of sheer bravery or sheer stupidity, he didn't know, he decked the fox across the nose. He figured that if the bear didn't like it…than neither would the fox and it would let him go.

Well…he was half right. The fox let him go…but only because it fell to the ground, leaving a dark black, shadowy figure standing in its place. Robby's curiosity got the best of him and he touched the shadow. Instantly, silver started washing over the figure, revealing it to be human-ish. A child actually, with tear stains down his cheeks from his closed eyes. The child's eyes started to open, a straight, solid white…before bursting into smoke and streaming into the mouth, nose and eyes of the fox, making it twitched wildly as if Robby had shocked it.

The boy backed up rapidly as the fox's golden eyes flickered on and a soft moan came from it.

"Wha…what happened?" the fox groaned as it sat up, rubbing its head.

It turned its gaze towards Robby and gave a sharp-toothed smile.

"You look more and more like your uncle every year, Robby," the fox said tiredly, "Where is…"

A loud crash and a louder shriek got his attention and the fox looked over at the two fighters.

"Never mind," he muttered, getting up and charging in with a shriek.

Robby panicked, seeing all three of the bots fighting…he wondered what would happen if one of them won…would they come after him next?

 _"Not if they can't find me…"_ Robby thought as he crawled into the closet and shut the doors.

* * *

"Thanks for knocking me out of that," the red spirit said, dodging as Marionette swiped at him.

"It wasn't me," Mike replied, "Thank your nephew for that,"

She grabbed hold of Marionette and her brother both.

"Let's take this somewhere more private, shall we?" she asked as all three disappeared in a burst of shadow only to reappear in the workshop, "Much better!"

 ** _"You think I'm just going to_ let _him leave!"_** Marionette shrieked, **_"He will_ die _!"_**

"Not on my watch," Mike snapped, picking up the Marionette and throwing her across the room, _far_ from the door and only exit point.

"Besides…" the older Robby replied, "You've forgot one thing,"

 ** _"And that would be?"_**

"Time…doesn't stop," the fox grinned as four (technically seven if you counted the Stooges) black-eyed bots proceeded to walk into the room, standing silently as the eastern horizon began to lighten.

 ** _"What!?_ NO!"** the Marionette howled right as the bells rang and she grabbed her throat, screaming as smoke poured from her as the sun's bright shafts shone into the room.

Mike hit the ground with a clang, hugging her chest and shrieking as the pain she'd endured on her last day of life shot through her body once more. Her brother's hook and hand shot to his heart as the red-hot blade stabbed into it. Amanda whimpered as she held her stomach, much like Sam as they felt the same blade stabbing through and slicing their stomachs. Matt gripped his throat much like the Marionette had while Scott shrieked, collapsing as he felt the springlocks crushing and stabbing through him.

Soon, seven humans lay on the ground, faintly groaning as their pain faded. Scott might have sat up…but as soon as he lay eyes on the sleeping form of Emily, Spring took control and went over to her, holding her as she shook and cried from her nightmares.

"Is he ok?" the red spirit asked, pushing up from the floor and offering his good hand to his sister.

"I don't know," Mike murmured.

"Who's ok?" Amanda asked, "Andrew?"

"No," Mike shook her head, "My lil' Capt'n,"

Amanda opened her mouth to question, but Mike went off out the door.

* * *

Robby heard the bells ring and he let out a shuddering breath, holding his legs close to his chest as he buried his head into his arms. This was too much…was that _really_ his mother he saw?

He heard the door open and footsteps came closer to him. It was probably Andrew, coming to check on him…make sure he'd lived through the shrieking bot fight that had taken place in his room…

 _"O'er winds and waters may you cross,"_ a haunting voice sang, the pain clear in the warm tone, _"See mountains white and blue…"_

Robby's blood froze as he lifted his head…just to see a copper-haired, golden eyed woman kneeling in front of him.

 _"But on your road, let's not forget…"_ she stammered, catching with sobs as the shoulders of the woman shook, _"The love I have…for you…"_

"M-Mama?" Robby whispered as the woman smiled slightly, nodding as she put a cool hand on his cheek.

"It's me," she told him, dark tears streaming, "It's me, lil' Capt'n…I'm here…"

Robby gave a strangled cry and nearly tackled her, burying his head in her shoulder, nuzzling it happily as his mother held him, sobbing heavily.

"You're big," she whispered, holding him out at arms length.

"You're…" Robby stammered, only for her to give another sad half-smile.

"Dead," Mike nodded sadly, "Yeah…I've been this way for a while now…"

"Was…was that you last night? The bear?"

Mike nodded again, taking off the blue ball cap that hid the golden ears that poked out of her copper hair.

"I…made a choice to stay behind," she told him as he reached up to touch the golden ears, making them flick under his touch, "I thought I told you this, lil' Capt'n…that Jeremy told you…"

"He did…I didn't believe him," Robby admitted, "I…I didn't believe it myself…I thought I was just making it up…to cope with you dying…"

"It's all real," Mike told him, holding him close, "And you know what? I'm never leaving you like that again…"

She kissed his red hair gently, looking up as she set her chin on his head.

 _"At least…until we are free…"_

 **Hmm...what should we have them do next? Any suggestions (because I'm starting to run out! I have two for the very end...and I don't want to end this prematurely)? And no one wanted to take a crack at the two who die later on? Wow...that's a first. Anyway, I'll see you guys next time!**

 **I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry this took so long, been really busy and had mild writer's block. This one isn't as exciting as the last ones have been...mainly its because I'm getting little Robby brought up to speed. I've also been getting guesses about Nightmare _and_ the two that are going to die! No one has gotten them both right yet...but a _lot_ of you are thinking I'm going to kill off little Robby. C'mon guys! It's not like I've suddenly killed off a character that everyone liked...*looks back at _Guardian Angel_ * Oh wait... **

**One more thing before I let you guys read...It's about Gold. Guys, Nightmare Fredbear isn't something Gold will turn into or will appear as a separate bot...Nightmare Fredbear _is_ Gold and Gold is Nightmare Fredbear. _Nightmare_ is a completely different thing though and you will see that bot when the time comes. Just know, that bear is going to be the most violent, sadistic, vicious, terrifying creature that I'm going to turn out...I _really_ hope you like "it" (like I'm going to tell you the gender... :P)**

Chapter 9

Mother and son stayed like that for a while, holding each other quietly before a loud bang of a door hitting a wall made Mike look up hastily.

"Meet me in the workshop," she told him, "I'll explain everything there…and do _not_ tell that man anything, do you hear me?"

"Yes, Mama,"

Mike gave a smile and kissed her son's forehead before disappearing in a wisp of shadow right as Andrew ran in.

"You're alive!" he sighed in relief, "I heard the fighting…I thought that they got you…"

"Why didn't you come out and save me then?" Robby demanded, standing, "I'm lucky that that yellow bear came out of _nowhere_ along with that fox and saved me from that clown thing!"

"Goldie and Foxy saved you from Marionette?" Andrew blinked, "That's odd…Marionette doesn't attack people. Her music box keeps her calm when the other's lose it…it's a glitch I'm still working on fixing. Those two nearly got me the other night…that's where I got those scratches, Goldie grabbed me and Foxy nearly punctured my shoulder with his hook,"

 _"There's got to be something going on here…"_ Andrew thought, _"It can't be a coincidence that those two's bodies are put in the bots that saved Robby…there's forces at work here that I don't understand…"_

"I'm going to get my stuff ready for practice," Robby said, knocking Andrew out of his thoughts, "Summer League, remember?"

"Ah…right, forgot about that," Andrew nodded, "I've got to get a move on too…get to work,"

* * *

Robby had on his red jersey and his backpack slung over his shoulder. Andrew had left and the living child was now heading towards the workshop. He'd just put his hand on the door when it was flung open and he was immediately brought into a warm, backbreaking hug.

"Ack! Mama!" Robby whined, "Can't…breathe!"

"I'm not letting you go, so deal with it," Mike growled, her voice muffled from where she had her head buried in her son's shirt, "I haven't seen you in _ten_ years!"

"Mike…unlike us, he's got to breathe, remember?" a voice similar to Robby's own…albeit with a lower, gravely quality to it…chastised.

 **"He's right, Mike,"** a metallic version of his mother's voice chuckled, **"You'd think you'd learn that by now…"**

"Shut up, Gold," Mike warned, looking up just as Robby's namesake and the Spring Suit walked forwards.

The living boy stared at the two, golden eyes wide as his gaze landed on his uncle.

"…Uncle Robby?" he asked, pulling up the fuzzy, ten-year old memory of having a red-haired man pick him up and dash towards a school building at super sonic speed.

"You remember me," the red spirit smiled sadly, "But, I guess I look a little different now,"

He looked at his hooked hand in annoyance as his tail flicked irritably. The spirit turned his milky gold eye towards the boy as he came closer.

"Can't see as well as I used to as well," the older Robby explained.

 **"A shame it is,"** Gold sighed, **"And too bad you can't hear me, fox…"**

"Aunt Gold," little Robby blinked, making the carbon copy of his mother grin brightly.

 **"At least you remember me too!"** Gold beamed, **"Good _God_ you look like your uncle…"**

"I get that a lot,"

"Looks like crazy runs in the family," a new, deep voice said as a dark-haired, blue-eyed man walked up, "Seeing as he's talking to the air just like his mother does,"

"I'm _not_ crazy, Matt," Mike growled, ears flattened as Gold faded away, "Just because I can see Gold and you can't doesn't mean I am,"

The man, Matt, rolled his eyes before looking at Robby.

"Sorry for scaring you the other night," he told him, "But, if you _ever_ squeak my nose again, I'll give you what for,"

"That a threat, Matt?" Mike demanded, eyes flickering to deep black as her fists clenched.

"Just a warning," Matt replied.

"Wait… _you're_ …" Robby blinked.

 **"DADDY!"** three little voices chirped and Matt yelped as three little brown blurs tackled him, sending him crashing to the ground.

"Ow," Matt groaned as he rolled on his back while the three cubs adjusted themselves so that they were sitting on his chest.

 **"Got you!"** one chirped.

 **"And you not gettin' up this time!"**

 **"Yeah! What they said!"** the third giggled.

"Oh really?" Matt grinned and then leaped up with a playful roar, grabbing the triplets and whirling them around, making them squeal.

 **"Okay! Daddy wins!"** they all three shrieked as Matt laughed triumphantly.

"And you better remember that," Matt growled playfully as he ruffled the patchy fur on the trio's heads.

"Matt…is…" little Robby started.

"Freddy," Mike nodded, "He's been that way for going on thirty years…the three Stooges aren't as old…he was given them about ten years ago, they've been…repairing…us ever since,"

"So…if his nose squeaks…does yours?" the boy asked, looking up at his mother.

"…No,"

"Yes," Matt corrected, "But…I wouldn't advise doing it to wake her up…it just makes her madder,"

"Noted," Robby nodded, "So is it just you guys or…"

"There's four more," his uncle said.

"Five," Mike corrected, "You forgot to count Spring again,"

"Seeing as I can only see him when he takes over Scott, I don't see why…"

"He's just as much a person as you, Robby," Mike told him, "Better than Scott anyway,"

"Scott?" little Robby asked.

Mike waved him off.

"Don't worry about him," she told the boy, "it's nothing,"

"So is this him?" another female voice asked, making the group look over at a blonde girl with violet eyes and a black haired boy with crimson ones and glasses, "Wow…he _does_ look like you, Robby,"

"I know," the red spirit nodded, "He's been told that a lot,"

"Allow us to introduce ourselves," the black haired boy started, extending his hand, "Sam Wyatt…."

"You're James' uncle!" the living boy exclaimed.

Sam rubbed the back of his head, giving a faint smile and bearing his slightly sharper than normal teeth.

"How's he doing?" he asked, "Last time I heard about him was right before the last place burned,"

"He's gotten really good at playing the guitar," little Robby told him, "But according to what Mama told me about _your_ playing, he's not as good as you. He's _almost_ there though,"

"Can't beat the master, hasn't anyone told you that?" Sam preened…only for Amanda to elbow him.

"Watch that head of yours," she chastised before turning to the boy, "Amanda Harper…I'm Matt's little sister and Sam's girlfriend,"

"So that makes you Matt and Amanda's aunt and uncle," little Robby queried.

"Who do you think they were named after?" Matt chuckled.

"So…let me guess since Matt's Freddy…Sam's Bonnie, Amanda's Chica…and uncle Robby is Foxy,"

"Right you are," the red spirit nodded, "What gave me away? The hook? the half-blind eye? Oh wait…don't tell me, it was the ears and tail wasn't it?"

"Don't mind your uncle," Mike sighed, "Anyway…yes, you're right, and we've got three more to introduce. Follow me,"

* * *

The golden spirit took hold of her son's hand and gently led him through the workshop until they came to a slightly more comfortable area where a battered blonde man dressed in gold stood watch over a blonde girl dressed in black and white. A broken golden rabbit sat not too far from the two while Robby shuddered at seeing the tall form of the Marionette lying around that area as well.

"Lil' Capt'n, I want you to meet Spring Bonnie," Mike said gently, "We call him Spring though,"

 **"This is your son?"** Spring asked, his voice smooth and slightly deeper since Andrew fixed his voicebox.

Mike nodded.

"He's all grown up, Spring," she told him before looking at Emily's shuddering form, "She still hasn't woke up?"

 **"I don't know if she will or not…"** Spring twitched, eyes turning a darker shade of green, "Not that I care…but the bucket of bolts won't let me leave her side…"

Scott looked at the sixteen year old.

"He looks like the fox did before I finished him off," the demon huffed.

Mike twitched and Robby watched as his mother's eyes lightened.

 **"You're not going to touch him,"** Gold snarled.

"Mama?" Robby blinked.

"And what are you goi…" Scott gave a strangled sound as he flinched and Spring took back control, **"That is quite enough out of you! Sorry, Goldie, he's…been a handful lately,"**

 **"That's fine, Spring,"** Gold told him before letting Mike take control again, "Sorry about that, Robby…as you can see…Spring and I aren't exactly _normal_ like the others. Instead of just one personality…we have two that like to take control,"

"Aunt Gold?"

"My…'darker' half," Mike shrugged, "Gold's the bear that you saw last night. Spring there is the rabbit. Scott and I are…were…human. Scott is the one that killed us. Spring took his revenge on Scott because Scott killed Spring's human,"

"Spring's human?"

 **"This is my Emily,"** Spring told Robby, and nodding towards the shaking spirit, **"She's the one trapped in the Marionette…the one who forces us to do all those awful things. Marionette's the one that nearly killed you last night, Robert,"**

"Robby,"

 **"That is what I said…right?"**

"Spring has a hard time saying the short form of our names," Mike explained to her son, "So he calls me Mikayla, Matt is Matthew and so on. Gold's the only one that he'll call by a pet name…mainly because he ah…grew up with her,"

"So do any of _you_ have 'humans' that belong to you?"

"You uncle's pretty much claimed Jeremy," Mike shrugged, "he feels responsible for what he did to Jeremy all those years ago,"

"Uncle Robby caused the Bite of '87?"

"He didn't mean to…Marionette was controlling him and making Robby see Scott instead of Jeremy,"

"Anyone else?"

"Gold does," Mike sighed.

"And who has she claimed?"

Mike twitched and Gold took over, putting her arm around Robby's shoulders.

 **"You,"** the Spring Suit smiled, **"I claimed you as my human the first time I met you…right after your mother died,"**

"So…what's that exactly mean?" little Robby asked.

 **"I don't know about your uncle, Robert,"** Spring started, **"But we Spring Suits tend to be very protective of our humans…we'd do anything for them…and it hurts us to see something happen to them…"**

He cast a sad look at the sleeping spirit beside him, holding her gently as Emily gave a heart-rending cry of fear.

"So what's wrong with her?"

"We don't know," Mike told him, taking back control, "Emily's been catatonic for a few days now…Marionette has been taking her over every night. If Emily was conscious, lil' Capt'n, things would be a lot different. She doesn't have a mean bone in her body. She would _never_ allow these things to happen,"

Mike bowed her copper head, her ears flicking downwards.

"Now you know the truth behind everything…" she told him, looking up at her son, "But the real question is…are you going to stay? Or leave?"

"I'm staying," little Robby said firmly as he looked around at the other spirits that had joined them.

"Don't you realize the danger you put yourself in if you remain in this house?" Matt tried.

"Every night, you'll be subject to being hunted down like a wild animal," Sam spat bitterly, holding his arm as he shook.

"Every night, you watch as your friends and family go insane and try to kill you," his uncle growled.

"Every night, you hope and pray that those doors hold steady and that dawn comes quickly," Amanda whispered, tears streaming as Sam held her.

 **"Every night, you feel despair seep in and drive you mad,"** Spring murmured, holding Emily.

"Every night, knowing there's nothing you can do to stop it…but wait," Mike finished, putting her scarred hands on her son's shoulders, "Are you _sure_ you want to do this?"

"You all need me," little Robby started, "There's nothing that you're going to do to convince me otherwise…I'm staying,"

He hugged his mother, who started crying heavily both in pride and fear.

 _"And I'm going to set you free from this nightmare if it's the last thing I do,"_ he thought as he held his mother.

 **I'm thinking maybe having little Robby going off to practice and having a couple ghosts (mainly everyone _but_ Matt and Spring...mainly because the three Stooges will cause too much attention and Spring won't budge from Emily's side) follow him before going off to night 3. What do you guys think? **

**I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm not going to talk much today guys, I'm a bit sick and I've got to work today, so please excuse my fever-induced craziness for any mistakes you find. Many thanks to Shadowfang14 for being reviewer #100!**

Chapter 10

The mother and son duo had been embracing for a long time…when it was rudely interrupted by someone calling the boy's cell phone. Five of the spirits jumped like they'd been stung while Mike gave a sigh and released her son while little Robby dug through his pocket and pulled out the phone.

"What is _that_?" Sam asked, curious, as the living boy answered the call.

"That's a cellphone," Mike told him.

"A…what?" her brother blinked.

"Ah, that's right…cellphones were _after_ your time," Mike teased, making her brother glare at her.

"Actually, they were invented in 1973," Amanda corrected, "It's just…we've never seen one like _that_ …"

" _And_ the fact that they were _expensive_!" Matt nodded.

 **"I…am completely lost,"** Spring admitted, **"What is a 'cell phone'?"**

The blond shuddered violently as Scott took control, glaring at the ceiling.

"It's a phone you carry around in your pocket you bucket of bolts," the former human snapped, "Not that you would know because you never _used_ one!"

He twitched again as Spring snatched control back.

 **"I could have gone without your nastiness, thank you very much!"** Spring growled.

Mike shook her head as her son gave a nod.

"Right…ok, I'll be there in a few minutes. Thanks, Max," little Robby finished, hanging up, "Sorry, I've got to go. I'm going to be late for practice,"

"Practice? What practice?" Mike asked, curious.

"Oh, yeah…forgot…you don't know," the boy mumbled before clearing his throat, "I um…I've got Summer League. I'm captain of the football team,"

"You're _WHAT_!?" Mike screeched, immediately hugging her son again, " _Captain_ of the _football_ team!? I'm so proud of you!"

"Ow! Mama!" the living boy whined, "Can't…breathe… _again_!"

"Ooops," Mike grinned sheepishly, "Sorry, lil' Capt'n…I mean _football_ Capt'n,"

"Mama…you're embarrassing me!" little Robby hissed as Sam, his uncle and Matt started snickering.

"I'm your mother, it's my job," Mike told him, grinning, "And I've got ten years of catching up to do,"

 _"At least they're not coming with me…"_ little Robby thought before speaking aloud, "Mama, I've got to go…Max is going to kick my butt if I'm late…"

"Max? Who's Max?" Mike asked.

"She's just a friend…"

The ghosts all cast knowing looks at one another, grinning slyly.

"A _friend_ ," the boy repeated, irked.

"That's a girl," his uncle grinned, jabbing his hook towards the boy, "So she's a _girlfriend_!"

"Wha… _no_!" little Robby sputtered, just for the others to laugh.

"Aw, look!" Amanda cooed, "He's blushing!"

"Yeah, she's _totally_ his girlfriend," Sam grinned.

" _NO SHE'S NOT_!" the boy yelled, just for Matt to clap a large hand on his shoulder.

"Ah, don't worry 'bout it, Robby…we teased your mother too when we found out about Charlie," he started, "Mike threw a wrench at your uncle when he pestered her about Prom,"

"It was a screwdriver," Mike corrected, "I just threatened him with a wrench,"

"Why on earth did you have _that_?!" her son demanded.

"I was removing a glitchy chip," Mike mumbled, rubbing the back of her own neck, "The one that made them _really_ go crazy at night and try to kill _me_ ,"

She bowed her head.

"Turns out I've got one too," she sighed, "And it makes me a _really_ easy target,"

"Why not take it out?" the boy asked, "I mean…the bear's right there…"

"Because I don't remember what it looked like," Mike sighed, "Scott knows…but he's not telling. If I had the _blueprints_ …but Andrew said they were destroyed by me on accident,"

She flinched as she remembered.

"He beat me so badly that day that Mama nearly took me to the hospital," she shuddered.

"Grandpa _beat_ you?" little Robby blinked, "And why won't you call him Dad?"

"That man is _not_ my dad," Mike growled, eyes flashing black for an instant, "He may have fathered your uncle and me…but he's as much a dad to us as Charlie is to you,"

She shook her head, sighing.

"But you better go," she told him, "Your girlfriend's probably waiting on you,"

"She's not my girlfriend!" the boy yelled as he walked out, but not before hugging his mother one last time.

"We _are_ following him, right?" the red spirit asked as he walked up to his sister.

"Course we will," Mike snorted, "What else will we be doing all day?"

* * *

The ghosts all stood under the bleachers, watching as little Robby dashed down the football field at lightning speed. Mike smiled as she watched her son run. He was just as fast as she and her brother were…if not faster.

"You should be proud," Robby whispered, tugging his sleeves down even further to try and disguise his prosthetic.

"I am," Mike smiled, "I just…"

She sighed, shaking her head as dark, oily tears started streaming down her fair cheeks.

"I wish I wasn't dead," she whispered.

Her brother leaned his head on hers as he pulled her closer.

"I wish you weren't either," he told her, "I should have stayed with you and Jeremy instead of wandering off with the others…"

"I should have sealed the vent faster," Mike shook her head, "It's all in the past now, Robby,"

"Yeah! Touchdown Schmidt!" Sam cheered as little Robby shot into the endzone with the football tucked under his arm, "Wooo!"

"It's too bad Matt's not here to see this," Amanda sighed, "He was the big football person with Dad,"

"He's got the Stooges to worry about," Mike reminded her, "They're a _little_ too obvious,"

"He coulda had Spring watch them," Sam suggested.

"Spring can't tell them apart and there's the chance that Scott would hurt them," Robby told him, "And let's face it, we don't want Shadow Matt on the loose,"

The four spirits all shuddered. They were lucky that only Matt and Sam had shadow forms. Sam wasn't as bad as Matt, but still, he was scary.

Mike peered through the gaps in the bleachers, watching as her son leaped high over one of the defensive linemen, ball tucked firmly under his arm as he sprinted…almost _flying_ over the field.

"That Schmidt kid is pretty good," a male voice said from above the ghosts.

"Hmph, if you ask me, Greg made a better captain," a female voice sniffed, "This guy's a ball-hog,"

"She did _not_ just say that about my son…" Mike growled, eyes flicking black, "How about I go up there and give _her_ the ball…then we'll _really_ have a ball hog,"

"Now Mrs. Baum," another male voice said, "You know that they're just running the plays that have Robby running the ball. They want to make sure he's ready for this season…They nearly made it to State last year because of him. And just because Greg's _your_ son, doesn't mean that he's going to be made Captain. Robby's got a lot of raw talent,"

"But he's just a _sophomore_!" Mrs. Baum protested, "Greg's a _junior_! _He_ should be captain, not that orphan who lives with a cripple!"

"Ugh, God, please, just _shut up_ lady!" Sam groaned, "Her voice is annoying!"

"Um…where'd Mike go?" Amanda asked.

The red spirit looked around…just to see a booted foot clomp on the stairwell.

"Well, this is going to end well," he muttered.

"Hey!"

* * *

Little Robby was stopping to catch his breath after that run. He looked up to see Max waving from the student area of the bleachers. He waved back, giving a slight smile…

"Hey!"

The voice wasn't loud…but the boy could most _definitely_ hear it…

He gave a groan as he saw the golden form of his mother stomping up to Greg's loudmouth of a mother.

 _"What are you_ doing _here?!"_ little Robby thought in panic as his mother stopped mere inches from Greg's mother.

"Alright boys!" the couch yelled, "That's a wrap! See you tomorrow!"

And with that, little Robby dashed towards the bleachers, still in full football gear.

* * *

"And you are?" Mrs. Baum sneered as Mike crossed her arms.

"I'm the mother of that 'ball hog'," Mike growled, eyes flickering darkly.

The shorter, stockier woman glared at the slender spirit, scanning her up and down.

 _"You're_ Mrs. Schmidt?" the woman snorted.

"That's _Ms._ Schmidt," Mike rumbled, "And I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk about my only child that way,"

"I'm sorry," the woman smiled, poison dripping from her words, "that he has such a deadbeat mother that he has to live with a cripple,"

"At least my son doesn't look like a pig in tights," Mike snarled.

"You take that back!" the other woman snapped.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I say that aloud?" Mike snarked, "Then again…I can see where he gets his looks from…"

Mike made a couple snorting sounds before spinning around on her heel…only to get grabbed by the shoulder.

"It'd be a good idea if you let me go," Mike warned, "You wouldn't like me when I'm mad,"

"What are you, the Hulk?" the woman snarled, forcing Mike to turn around, "You couldn't even _bruise_ me you worthless, cowardly, deadbeat piece of…"

 _SMACK!_

The woman stumbled, falling to the bleacher seats once again, a scarlet handprint starting to form on her cheek.

"I may be many things," Mike snarled, shaking in cold fury as her eyes flared black and shadows and lightning flickered around her fingers, "But I am _not_ a deadbeat,"

"Mama!" little Robby yelled, grabbing his mother's arm, "What's going on?"

"Just teaching a pig some new tricks," Mike deadpanned, "But it looks like my teaching skills need a little work…"

"C'mon, Mama," little Robby started, "Let's go home…"

He turned to Mrs. Baum.

"Sorry," he apologized, "She's…a little protective,"

* * *

"What were you _thinking_!?" little Robby demanded as they walked back into the house.

"Do I want to know?" Matt asked as the four ghosts and living boy walked by him.

"Long story short…" Sam started, "Watched little Fox play football, some pig-lady poked fun at him…Mike didn't take it well,"

Matt gave a sigh.

"Why does that not surprise me?" he mumbled.

 **"Daddy? When _we_ gonna go outside?"** Larry asked, tugging on Matt's shirt with a paw.

"Maybe some other time," Matt reassured him before turning back to the arguing mother and son.

"Did you think I was going to let that…that _pig_ talk about you that way?" Mike growled.

" _Lots_ of people do, Mama!" little Robby shouted, "It's been like that since I was little! Right after you died I got a _lot_ of crap about Dad and you…but you know what? I _kept my temper_ and _let it go_! They're just words! They can't hurt me!"

Mike gave a sigh and grabbed her son's arm.

"Let's take this somewhere more private," she told him before the both of them disappeared in a burst of shadow.

They reappeared in Mike's old room and Mike sat on the bed, groaning slightly as the world spun around her.

"I'm still mad at you," little Robby huffed, "…No matter how cool that was,"

"I'd expect that from you," Mike sighed, "When you become a parent, you'll understand. But…"

She jabbed a finger at his chest.

"That had _better_ not happen for a long time!" she growled, "I'm too young to be a grandma!"

"You're always going to be too young to be a grandma," little Robby teased.

"Ha, funny," Mike shook her head, "Anyway…she _is_ really pretty,"

"You saw Max?" the living boy asked.

Mike nodded.

"I like her so far…" Mike told him, "But I've only met her once…and even then I was hiding under the bleachers so no one could see me,"

The boy gave a smile and Mike hugged him.

"You are my _only_ child, my son," she whispered, "I don't want to lose you again,"

"I don't want to lose you either, Mama," he replied.

Hours passed and aside from the Stooges pulling Spring's ears and making Scott rear his head to snap at them, everything was normal. Mike stood in her old room with her son, waiting with him until midnight.

"I'll protect you from the others," Mike promised, nuzzling her taller son.

"Who'll protect me if she gets you?" the boy asked, "Just…trying to be realistic,"

"If she gets me, then there's really no one who will be able to help you, lil' Capt'n," Mike admitted, "You'll know if its me or not,"

"'Cause when you're not you you're going to try and eat me,"

Mike shot her son a glare as he grinned.

"She'll taunt you…you'll _know_ if its her, that's for sure,"

"Taunt me how?"

"I…" Mike stopped as she groaned, her knees hitting the floor as she held her arms, "It's time…get ready!"

And his mother burst into smoke, breezing out the door as the bells finished ringing.

"Ok, Robby," the boy sighed, picking up his flashlight, "Time to play Night Guard,"

The boy quickly ran to the left door and shone his light down the hall. He shuddered as he saw a faded violet form slide back behind the corner with a soft hiss.

 _"Looks like Bonnie's out tonight…"_ he thought before running to the other side of the room and opening the door.

A thin, raspy moan came from the door.

 _"What_ is _that?"_ Robby wondered, bringing up the flashlight and getting ready to shine it…right as something gold flashed and yanked the door shut.

"Don't open that door," Mike instructed, "She's right out side,"

The boy looked up at his mother, for the first time really taking in her midnight form. Even though she looked absolutely terrifying…the weariness that her golden eyes held was heartbreaking. Mike's golden paw released the doorknob and she opened the door.

"Flash the light," she instructed.

Little Robby did as told, thankfully, whatever was on the other side was gone.

"Who…?" the boy started.

"Chica," Mike told him, "She snuck up here when you were looking down the hall at Bonnie,"

"Are we going to get any help tonight?" he asked.

Mike shook her golden head.

"Scott, Bonnie, Freddy, Foxy and Chica are all coming out," she told him, "It's just you and me,"

 **Next up is night 3 with everyone gunning for Robby except his mother...or am I just lulling you all into a false sense of security? *insert Nightmare's laughter here*.**

 **I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Its amazing what more than 4 hours of sleep will do for you when you're sick. I'm still feeling a bit iffy... _but_! I'm feeling a _lot_ better than last night. Ok, so Night 3 it is! Now, I'm warning you all...the bot's voiceboxes have deteriorated since _Guardian Angel_. Andrew's only gotten around to fix Spring's. So they skip and stutter and glitch horribly. And I figured since Spring's the 'good' part of Springtrap, his voice comes out normal while Scott's skips and glitches just like Freddy, Gold (when she's been corrupted), Bonnie, Chica and Foxy's do. Right now...Scott's going after someone _other_ than little Robby. **

**Oh, and just to tell you all...this story will be similar in concept to _Shades_ mainly because the storyline is similar. That means that more than likely there will be one helping little Robby...unless they get caught by Marionette. I don't think it's getting old (they're his _family_ for crying out loud! They're going to fight the Marionette's influence with everything they've got! Doesn't mean they'll win all the time...) and like I said, this won't be following the game much except for the house concept. And my wonderful guests...I can't really answer your questions unless you get an account because I've been told off by the admins (or people working for them) that I'm not supposed to answer questions in a story.**

Chapter 11

"Scott, Bonnie, Freddy, Foxy and Chica are all coming out," Mike told her son, "It's just you and me,"

 ** _"For now,"_** a smooth, cold voice hummed.

"I don't think I like the sound of that voice…" little Robby whispered.

"You shouldn't," Mike gulped, putting her son behind her, "It's Marionette…she's here…"

She turned to face her son, grabbing his shoulders gently yet firmly.

"Robby, I want you to promise me that you will _not_ open the door for me," she told him, "I'm going to try and get away from her…but if I can't…"

She gently held his face, pressing his forehead to hers. Robby shivered at feeling the cold metal of his mother's talons on his cheeks, but the soft fur helped ease that feeling.

"No matter what happens," she finished, "I love you, lil' Capt'n,"

"I love you too, Mama," little Robby started right as his mother's form disappeared in a wisp of shadow.

 ** _"And this just got interesting,"_** the Marionette's voice sneered from above the boy.

Little Robby looked up and saw two grey lights shining in the vent shaft above the dresser.

"You leave my mother alone!" the boy snarled.

 ** _"Oh, child…it's not your mother I want,"_** the Marionette snorted, **_"_ You _are_ far _more interesting. But, alas, I cannot touch you…"_**

He could see the slender figure rubbing it's wrists.

 ** _"I found that out the_ hard _way when I tried to the other night,"_** she growled, **_"But, even though_ I _can't touch you…that doesn't mean that_ they _can't…"_**

Robby whirled around, flashing his flashlight at the bed and making all three Stooges shriek in pain as the light blinded them, sending them diving under the bed for cover.

 ** _"So have fun surviving…"_** Marionette sang, crawling back through the vent, **_"I have bigger things to try and snare…"_**

"Mama…" little Robby started, running towards the door just to stop as a deep, ragged breath sounded off right outside it.

The boy grabbed the doorknob and held the door shut, squeezing his eyes closed as he heard the soft, sinister sound of metal talons on wood.

 _"Please go away,"_ the boy pleaded silently, _"Please_ go away _!"_

After a few seconds, he heard the creak of floorboards and little Robby cautiously opened the door, shining the light…

 _"SCREEEEEEEEE!"_

 _"AHHHH!"_ Robby shrieked as Bonnie's talons sliced through his shirt and lifted him high into the air, "Sam! Sam, please! It's me! _Robby_!"

 **"S-SA-SaM is n-NO-noT-** _No! NOT AGAIN!-_ **he-hEr-here,"** Bonnie rasped, dragging the boy out of the room and down the hall, **"G-GaME** - _KILL ME!-_ **Ov-oVE-ovER,"**

* * *

Andrew heard the electronic screech and the human scream and he buried his head in his hands. He couldn't leave the room…he'd nearly gotten eaten by Chica just a few minutes ago, only him slamming the door quickly managed to get her away.

 _"Please…please let him be ok…"_ Andrew thought, leaning back and closing his eyes…

When he heard a soft creaking sound. The man looked up just to see two pale green lights shining way above the floor.

 **"Andrew?"** Spring's soft voice asked.

"Spring…everything ok?" Andrew asked, though he knew nothing was.

He heard a strangled rasp and the lights shrank until they were just two pinpoints of green.

 _"G-Good,"_ Scott chuckled, _"I was thi-THInking this was go-GOing to be diffic-c-cult,"_

"What…" Andrew blinked as Scott stalked closer, "Spring?"

 _"I am…Spring-TR-trap,"_ Scott cackled, his human voice taking more of a glitchy undertone than Spring's smoother voice, _"I WaS ju-ju-just like y-yooooou, c-c-can you hear my c-cAlL!"_

Andrew stumbled back, eyes wide as the murderer edged towards him.

"Spring…it's _me_! Andrew!"

 _"N-No Spring…"_ Scott told him, _"T-They put me…awaaaay. And ye-Yet I g-g-g-get-t-t to PLAy with them…You're in over your head…I-I-I-I'll remove it for you…"_

"SPRING BONNIE!" Andrew shrieked as Scott grabbed him and hoisted him high.

The rabbit's head twitched and the pale green light flooded more of his gaze.

 **"Andrew…I…"** Spring whispered, dropping the man and grabbing his head, groaning in pain as Scott fought him.

"Spring?" Andrew whispered, touching the rabbit…only for it to freeze, trembling lightly.

 _"T-t-there is NOOooo h-him. There is n-no S-S-Spring. W-we aren't s-s-separate. It's us!"_ the rabbit twitched violently before shrieking, **"IT'S ME!"**

Spring grabbed his head, shaking it violently and whimpering.

 **"Get him out! GET HIM OUT OF MY HEAD!"** Spring howled, **"GET HIS FILTHY MURDERING THOUGHTS OUT OF MY HEAD!"**

"Who…" Andrew started.

 **"HE KILLED MY EMILY!"** Spring shrieked, clawing at his tattered fur, **"KILLED _ALL_ OF THEM! MATTHEW! AMANDA! SAMUEL! ROBERT! MIKAYLA! GET! HIM! _OUT! I WANT HIM OUT NOW!"_**

Andrew's breath caught. The one who killed the girl…who killed his son, daughter and their friends…Spring had to have malfunctioned when he wore the suit…

"Why did you do it?" Andrew wondered aloud…just for Spring to twitch and give a cold laugh.

 _"Ma-Maybe they ti-ti-ticked me off,"_ Scott hissed, _"I…cut th-THOse b-brATs up with a kn-kniFE…they pu-PUT me in h -HIm…"_

 **"Get him out!"** Spring begged, **"Turn me off! GET RID OF HIM!"**

Andrew dodged as Spring gave a spitting, metallic hiss and swiped at him. The man got in front of the rogue and placed his hands on the rabbit's chest.

 _"F-f-finally snap hi-h-hissssss n-neCK!"_ Scott snarled, a hand grabbing around Andrew's neck, _"S-snAP-P-P hi-hISsss NECK!_ **No! Don't make me do this…** _REmovE hiS S-SP-spine!"_

"Too late for that," Andrew growled, tearing open the interface port over Spring's 'heart' and flipping the switch.

There was a dying whirr and Spring took back control.

 **"Thank you…Andrew…"** the broken creature slurred before shutting down.

* * *

Robby was so sure he was going to die as the faded rabbit slammed him against a wall so hard that he felt a couple ribs crack. Bonnie's silver fangs gleamed in the light, promising a very painful death…

When something slammed a very heavy fist into the side of the rabbit's head…something _gold_.

"Get away from my son," Mike snarled, standing between the boy and Bonnie.

Bonnie gave a spitting hiss and melted into thin air…only to reappear behind little Robby and lift him high into the air.

"ACK! MAMA!" the boy shrieked, thrashing…only for a shadow to slam into Bonnie while another one gently wrapped it's frigid embrace around his midsection, setting him down on the floor.

"Sam, _wake up_!" Mike ordered, "You're better than this! You can beat her! _WAKE UP!"_

The jet black eyes seemed to lighten a little bit, crimson starting to bleed through the inky depths…when a thin beam of light lanced into them.

Bonnie shrieked, throwing up his paws to cover his eyes…and then lowering them to glare at the pale, trembling living child.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?" Mike yelled, "I almost ha…!"

Suddenly, the golden bear gave a rasping, choking sound as she fell, twitching to her knees.

"Mama?" little Robby whispered.

 ** _"I told you…I had bigger things to catch,"_** Marionette chuckled.

"R- **Ro-** Robby…" Mike gasped, her golden gaze flickering, "R- ** _Rip him in two!_** -RUN!"

The boy turned tail and ran through the hallway, slipping and stumbling as he turned a corner and out of sight. Mike turned a pleading gaze towards the Marionette.

"Please…don't make m- ** _It's me!_** _-_ me do this!" Mike begged, "He's my ** _-my, my someone's breaking the rules!-_** My son…I'm begging…Emily! I know you can hear _- **hear him scream!** -_ hear me! Help me!"

Marionette tilted Mike's head up, her permanent grin smug.

 ** _"Emily? Oh, she can hear you…and see you…"_** the rogue smirked, **_"But dearest Emily cannot_ help _you! Don't worry, Mikayla…think of it this way, if he dies, you'll be together…"_**

She gave a bitter laugh.

 ** _"Oh…my mistake, no he won't. He'll move on…_ you _on the other hand…won't,"_** she chuckled, **_"Now…believe me, Mikayla…I'm going easy on you. If I_ wanted _you to suffer…trust me, there are worse things than shadows. Gold…"_**

She snapped her fingers and Mike went rigid, the pinpricks of deep amber in the golden bear's eyes turning a dead white.

 ** _"Get the rulebreaker,"_**

Gold tiredly looked up at the Marionette.

 **"As you wish,"**

* * *

The boy skidded around a corner, hiding behind it to catch his breath. This was _not_ how this was supposed to be! He should be safe in his bed, warm…come to think of it, he should have his mother _alive_ and his uncle _alive_ and Jeremy would have his brain intact!

Unfortunately, fate has a way with screwing around with the Schmidt family…because right at that moment, something heavy grabbed the boy's shoulder.

 **"S-SoMEone is n-No _-_** _not in control!-_ **not in their costume!"** a higher-pitched, female voice giggled.

"GET OFF ME!" the boy shrieked, throwing Chica's wing off him and accidently backhanding her with it.

The yellow bird gave a short wail of pain and with it, Robby _swore_ he saw the black eyes flash violet before flicking back to black.

 **"Well! That wASn't very n-n-n-NicE!"** Chica screeched, bearing her fangs, **"SoMEone n-N-needs to learn some-** _please help me!-_ **manners!"**

She lunged at him and the boy ducked under her outstretched wing, calling upon _years_ of football training. He continued to run, jumping over one, two, _three_ of the Stooges…and his blood ran cold.

If _they_ were here…than _that_ meant…

 **"H-HeY kid…"** Freddy glitched out as he grabbed Robby's shirt, **"Where do you think** **you-** _you don't understand!-_ **you're GOInnnng?"**

"Away from here!" the boy yelled, twisting and flailing until his shirt ripped, leaving shreds of white cloth in Freddy's claws.

Robby continued to run…only to smack into something hard and fall to the ground. He rubbed his head, looking up…only to freeze.

 **"Wha-WhA have we he-HeRE?"** Foxy growled.

"Uncle Robby…" little Robby whispered, "Please…wake up…"

The fox cocked his head in confusion.

 **"I n-nO-** _not my fault!-_ **not be knOWing this R-RO-** _Robby! RUN!-_ **Robby…"** Foxy glitched, **"Bu-BUT ye-yE arrrre breakiN' tha rules…"**

 _"I hit him last time and it worked…maybe this time…"_ little Robby thought, rearing back his fist, _"Sorry, Uncle Robby…but it's for your own good,"_

He let fly and socked the fox in his bad eye.

 _"SCREEEEEEEE!"_

The fox dropped the boy, clutching his eye before glaring up at him.

 **"AYe…ye'll be walKIN' thA pl-pla-plANk fer tha…"** Foxy snarled, **"I'll be seNDIn' ye do-do-DOwn t-t-t-t' Davy Jones lock-k-k-ker!"**

He slashed his hook at Robby as the boy started to run past him. The boy shrieked in pain as the hook caught his side, a splotch of crimson blooming across the white shirt.

 _"Get back to the room,"_ Robby thought as he limped down the hall, _"Get back to the room…"_

He made it to the door and shone the flashlight down the hall, making Foxy shriek as he shielded his eyes.

Robby collapsed at the foot of the bed, everything darkening as a golden shape walked through the door. The boy shook as he look up at the dead gaze in his mother's face.

"Ma…ma…" he rasped as she took hold of his shirt…

Right as his alarm went off.

He was dropped to the floor and he could barely hear his mother's confused mutterings…only to hear her shriek in panic as she cradled him against her golden form.

"Robby!" she cried, "Stay with me…Oh _God_ , that's so much blood..."

Robby's eyes started fluttering shut and he felt himself being shook.

"Robby?! ROBBY!" he heard his mother shriek, " _ROBBY!"_

And everything went blissfully dark.

 **Well...that went well. *smirks* does he live or does he die? Well, you're going to have to find out next time! *runs away, cackling evilly***

 **I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Heh, about last chapter...ain't I a stinker? *laughs* I _did_ say earlier that no one got _both_ of who died right. That meant that there could have been some who got one or the other...but was one of them little Robby? Well, read and find out!**

Chapter 12

He stood in darkness, it was cold…so cold that he felt it clenching around his heart like a boa constrictor. There was a laugh…or crying, he couldn't tell. What he _could_ see was a crying, grey-eyed, blonde girl holding a porcelain mask with rosy pink cheeks, purple tear tracks and glowing golden eyes.

 _"H,"_ the girl whispered, only to disappear.

The room went dark and light flickered back on, showing a crying, red-haired, golden eyed boy with one hand holding a fox mask, whose visible eye glowed the same gold as the boy's.

 _"E,"_ he breathed before he too disappeared and the room once again went dark.

Another blonde girl, this one more chubby than the other girl, appeared, this one with tears streaming from her violet eyes while holding a bird mask with glowing golden eyes.

 _"L,"_ she whispered as she faded away.

A boy with curly brown hair and tearful dark blue eyes appeared, holding a brown bear's mask with glowing eyes.

 _"P,"_ he rasped, fading just like the others.

A third boy with straight black hair, glasses and tear-filled crimson eyes appeared, gripping a faded bluish purple rabbit mask with a glowing gold gaze.

 _"U,"_ he breathed, just to disappear.

He turned once more to face a copper-haired girl with tears streaming from her gold eyes, holding a golden bear mask. Like the others, the mask's eyeholes glowed gold.

 _"S,"_ she whispered, looking up at him only to disappear.

"'Help us'?" he murmured.

A heavy hand grabbed his shoulder and he turned around to face a dark, shadowy figure with razor-sharp teeth, scarlet eyes and a golden tie and tophat.

 ** _"You CAN'T!"_** the figure shrieked, grabbing at the boy.

* * *

 _Beep…beep…beep…beep…_

 _"He's waking up!"_

 _"Thank_ God _!"_

Robby slowly opened his eyes, his mouth felt like he'd been sucking on a wad of cotton and his ears were ringing terribly…but, due to the fact that he was feeling pain in his side, he was most certainly, _definitely_ alive.

"Hey, lil' Capt'n,"

The boy's golden eyes blinked once, twice, and he smiled softly as Jeremy's face came into focus.

"Dad…" the boy croaked, making Jeremy smile and gently stroke the boy's hair.

"You, lil' Capt'n, are lucky to be alive," the former guard deadpanned, "You've been unconscious for a few days,"

"Wha…" little Robby stammered, right as a cool hand put itself on his shoulder, he looked up, eyes widening as he met a gaze that matched his own, "MAMA!"

"Shhh," Mike whispered, shushing him as a stream of dark tears fell from her eyes, "Not so loud. Robby, I…I'm so sorry. I should have just made you go home and…"

"Do you really think I would have stayed away?" the boy deadpanned before his eyes widened and he looked at Jeremy, "Um…Dad…this isn't wha…"

"Relax, lil' Capt'n," Jeremy told him, "Your mother was the one who called me,"

"Wait…you _know_?"

"She died in my arms, Robby," Jeremy started, "I witnessed her coming back. I figured that after the place burned that she and the others moved one…I should have known that the Charlie incident had something to do with your mother,"

"You really thought I was just going to let Charlie get away with that?" Mike snorted, making Robby chuckle.

"If you were still around? No," Jeremy shrugged, "But six a.m. rolls around and I'm getting a phone call and hearing a voice I thought gone for _good_ …"

* * *

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

* * *

 _Two Days Prior_

Jeremy just walked into the house and flopped down on the couch. Night shift security guard at the local mall…should be easy considering what he'd been through before. He'd just closed his eyes when the phone rang. He gave a sigh and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he asked tiredly.

 _"Jeremy!"_

Jeremy nearly dropped the phone in surprise.

"M-Mike?" he breathed.

 _"Yeah, it's me,"_ Mike growled, _"Look, no time for questions…you_ need _to get to Andrew's. I'll give you the address…but…but…"_

Her voice started cracking.

 _"Robby's hurt…really bad. His uncle…he didn't mean it…Jeremy,_ please _come here! He needs a hospital…"_

"I'm on my way," Jeremy started, getting up from the couch.

* * *

When Jeremy got to the house, he was expecting to see the familiar human forms of his friends…not the nightmarish animatronics that were huddled around a still and bleeding form…and a silver shade that held him.

"Jeremy!" Amanda's voice came from Chica, "You're here!"

"Thank you for coming so quickly," Mike's shade started, trembling as she gently brushed her son's hair away from his eyes with a silver hand, "We tried to stop the bleeding as best we could…"

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" a male voice yelled as a candlestick crashed down on top of the bigger Robby's head.

The fox shrieked and whipped around, his hook piercing Andrew's shirt and lifting him high.

"Where were _you_!?" Robby demanded, amber eyes glowing furiously as he bared his fangs, "When he was being _hunted down_!? WHILE YOU WERE HIDING IN YOUR ROOM! LIKE A FREA **KIN' _COWARD!"_**

"ROBBY!" Mike snapped, "That's enough!"

She turned to face Andrew, who was mouthing his son's name as he looked at the fox.

"You, are _not_ helping!" she hissed, "Just…just get out of here!"

The fox dropped his father and turned back towards his sister, his shell falling flat on its face as his silver form streamed out of it, kneeling next to his nephew.

"Jeremy, you have to get him to a hospital," she told him, "Please…he'll die if you don't,"

Jeremy picked up the unconscious sixteen year old, looking at the glowing gazes that were locked onto him.

"I'll take him…but I want explainations…from _all_ of you, when I get back," he told the golden spirit.

"Thank you, Jeremy," Mike whispered.

* * *

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

* * *

 _Present day_

"Then this morning, your mother just popped into the room," Jeremy told the boy, "She explained everything. I'm probably going to go back to Andrew's once you're better and see if I can wake Emily up,"

"You're not mad?" little Robby asked.

"Why would he be mad?" another male voice asked and Robby turned around to face his uncle, who looked sadly at him, "If anyone has a right to be mad, it's you, lil' Capt'n. I…I'm _so_ sorry…"

"It wasn't your fault, Uncle Robby," the boy dismissed, "It's the Marionette's fault for making you do it…"

"But I still did it," the red spirit sighed, "Just like in '87,"

"I've told you once and I've told you again, Robby," Jeremy sighed, "I forgive you!"

"Still doesn't erase what happened!" the older spirit snapped back, jabbing his hook at Jeremy, "You still black out because of _me_ …because I let that _thing_ take control of me! And now, not only have I nearly killed _you_ , I nearly killed my own nephew!"

"Robby, keep your voice down!" Mike hissed, "someone will hear you!"

"I don't care!" the red spirit growled, "I'm _done_ living like this! I just want to go _home_!"

He sank to his knees like a puppet whose strings had been cut.

"It's been _thirty years_ , Mike," he whispered, hugging his arms as his sister knelt down beside him, "I just want to be with Mama…Mike…I want…I want…"

"Want what, Uncle Robby?" the living child asked, making the spirit look up at him.

"I want to _die_ ," he pleaded, "I want to move on…but I can't… because I'm _stuck in that thing_! And I don't know _how_ to go! We thought by ending Scott it would free us…but now he's dead and with us and we're _still_ stuck here living with our fears,"

A hand laid itself on the red spirit's shoulder, making him look up at his nephew.

"Don't worry, Uncle Robby, we'll figure it out," the living boy promised.

The older Robby shook his head.

"You're hurt…you need to heal before you even _think_ about doing anything," he said, defeated, "And just forget it…what's another thirty years anyway?"

Both ghosts looked at each other. They didn't want the boy to be in danger again…

"Why don't we let him get some rest," Jeremy suggested, "Then you two can explain everything that went on the past decade after the fire,"

"Sure thing," Mike nodded, picking up her brother and turning towards her son, kissing him on the forehead, "I'll be back soon…I'm so _sorry_ that this happened to you,"

"Don't worry about it Mama," he told her, "Love you, Mama,"

"I love you too, Lil' Capt'n," Mike smiled, kissing his head again before walking out with her brother and Jeremy.

* * *

Hours later, little Robby was trying to fall asleep, but was woken up as a little boy shot into his room.

"Um…hi?" he blinked as the little blonde boy dashed behind his bed, his turquois eyes bright, "Can I help you?"

"I'm hiding from my sisters," the boy whispered, "Don't tell 'em I'm…"

"Daniel Dylan Chase!" a familiar voice called as an equally familiar form walked into the room.

"…here," the boy sighed as _Max_ walked up to him.

"What have we told you about running off like that? I'm sorry about my little brot…" Max chastised, grabbing his hand and turning towards Robby, " _ROBBY!?"_

"Uh…hi, Max," Robby smiled, "Fancy seeing you here,"

"What happened!?" Max demanded.

"Remember my grandpa's bots?" Robby told her, "One glitched and got me pretty good…"

Max's face went pale.

"It…it wasn't the gold bear was it…?"

"Goldie? No," Robby shook his head, "She's the one who called Dad and made sure that the bleeding stopped. Foxy glitched…he felt pretty bad about it considering what happened in '87,"

"You're _sure_ it wasn't the bear?" Max asked slowly.

"I'm positive…why?"

"'Cause the bear's the one that bit Daddy," Daniel chirped.

"Daniel!" Max hissed.

"…What?" Robby blinked.

Max gave a sigh.

"My dad was the victim of the Bite of…"

"That's not possible, _my_ dad was bit…" Robby started, only for Max to shake her head.

"Jeremy Fitzgerald was the victim of the Bite of '87," Max told him, "James Chase was the victim of the Bite of '83…and it was caused _by_ Fredbear…or Goldie as you call her,"

"There was a second bite?"

"Why do you think Spring Bonnie and Fredbear were shut down?" Max shrugged, "Look, my uncle was a big jerk, he and his friends _knew_ my Dad was terrified of the animatronics…even though he liked the plushies. So, on my Dad's birthday, my uncle and his friends picked up my Dad and put him close to Fredbear's mouth. They meant to make her kiss him, but their hands slipped and his head ended up all the way in her mouth. She was singing and her jaws came all the way down…"

Max closed her eyes, shaking her head.

"Dad's got nasty scarring on the back and sides of his head. It's a miracle he's alive," she whispered, "after about a year in a coma, he started acting normal for a boy, still had a crippling fear of the bots, but avoided my uncle like the plague. But, he grew up, married my Mom, had Wisty, me and Daniel…but he relapsed lately and he's in the hospital again. I have to admit, Robby…I'm jealous of your Dad…Jeremy only came out with a scar and some issues…but nothing to put him in the hospital,"

"Max…I…I didn't know," the boy murmured.

"And you're going back to that house aren't you?" Max asked, "Those monsters…Robby, you've lost just as much as I have… _more_ even…because of that franchise! You lost your uncle, your mother, and your dad is crippled…why do you go back?"

He looked up at her.

"Because _that_ is where I need to be,"

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere dark and dangerous…and away from everyone else, Marionette stood, arms crossed and glaring at the deepest darkness in front of her.

 ** _"I know you're there,"_** she sighed, **_"Why don't you just show yourself,"_**

A low, rippling laugh wove through the darkness as two scarlet lights flickered into being about two feet about Marionette's head.

 ** _"I happen to like the dark, my little friend,"_** a soft, dark, blood-chilling voice whispered, **_"Why do you bother me?"_**

 ** _"It's the boy,"_** Marionette deadpanned, **_"He managed to survive…again,"_**

The scarlet lights twinkled brightly, shining in the darkness and barely illuminating the area…revealing razor sharp fangs but not much else.

 ** _"That is your problem, not mine,"_**

 ** _"He'll_ be _your problem if you don't help me,"_** Marionette snapped.

 ** _"Aw, is the little puppet scared of an itty, bitty, baby human?"_**

 ** _"I'm_ not _scared!"_** Marionette snarled, **_"I just don't want to take any chances! He_ is _his mother's son! He has_ all _her power! He is the_ only _one who can free them because he's the only one still alive! If we kill him…those five are under my control_ forever _,"_**

 ** _"You seem_ so _sure of yourself,"_**

Marionette's fists clenched.

 ** _"I WOKE YOU! YOU WILL DO AS I SAY!"_** she screeched.

A shadow slammed her into a wall, pressing against her neck as a sharper one pointed above her 'heart'. The scarlet eyes flashed and flared in rage.

 ** _"You did not do_ anything _,"_** the voice snarled, **_"I would have woken up whenever I chose. And I_ chose _to wake up when you called. Marionette, there is_ nothing _that you could have done to wake me…or stop me even if you tried,"_**

The shadows released and Marionette glared up at the scarlet lights.

 ** _"I_ will _kill the boy, that is for sure,"_** the voice hummed, **_"Either he proves himself strong of mind and I kill him myself or he proves himself weak of mind and does the job for me…either way, he will die. That is a certainty,"_**

 ** _"And if_ she _tries to stop you?"_**

The voice gave it's rippling laugh as a misty, taloned paw put itself on Marionette's shoulder.

 ** _"She could not stop me just as you cannot. After all…whereas shadows fade with the light…_ Nightmares _are eternal…"_**

Marionette nodded…but deep in the back of her own mind…out of everything she had seen in her nearly fifty years of life…

Nothing scared her more than this creature before her.

 **You all really thought I killed him, didn't you? C'mon, guys! You know me...if I _really_ wanted to kill him off I'd do it in the most brutal way possible (because he's one of my favorites and I like torturing my favorites! Hence why Spring got the beat down last chapter). Anyway, I bet you all know who Marionette was talking to, huh? The best way I can describe that character in mental state (based on books and movies I've watched) is a mix between Bellatrix Lestrange from _Harry Potter_ and Alucard from _Helsing_ (Though my character is _no way_ on the good side!). Also, I put in a few references here...can anyone guess? (*hint, they're book/author references! You'll know if you've read that author's series!).**

 **I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	13. Chapter 13

**So, you like my Nightmare? Trust me, when it comes into the story...you guys are going to _flip_! A lot of you seem to think that Night's a boy...it could be a girl like what I did with Gold...or I could just be making you doubt your decision because I'm evil like that. **

**The references, _one_ person actually got one! It's Max and her family's names. Dad: _James,_ sisters: _Wisty_ and _Max_ and brother _Daniel Dylan._ James I got from James Patterson and his three kids are characters from his series. Wisty's from the _Witch And Wizard_ book, Max is from _Maximum Ride_ (one of my favorites!) and Daniel has a two character name. Daniel from _Daniel X_ and Dylan from _Maximum_ _Ride_.**

 **Anyway, this one's bit of a filler chapter. It _is_ night 4, little Robby's been released from the hospital and is in a wheelchair to keep the stiches from _breaking...but_ little Robby's not alone. Someone comes and helps him on this next night. And...I've got a little humor in here just to lighten it up a bit because of the heart-breaker ending I've got on this one.**

Chapter 13

"You're sure you want to do this?" Jeremy asked as he wheeled his adopted son into Andrew's home.

"I have to do this," little Robby told him, "And besides…I have you to help me,"

"True that,"

Andrew had decided he was going to take a few days away from the house…finding out that his two children haunted the place…along with their friends _and_ their murderer…it was a _little_ too much for his heart to take at the moment. The doctor said that he needed a few days at _least_.

So, little Robby decided to go back to the house in any case…but this time, Jeremy was coming with him. The older man was not taking _any_ chances. He was going to make sure that the boy was going to be safe. Well…that…and he was going to see if Emily would wake for him.

Needless to say, the ghosts were not exactly pleased that the boy was endangering himself _again_.

"Now I know how _you_ guys felt when I kept coming back," Mike muttered as Jeremy and little Robby got set up in the room.

"Gee, ya think?" her brother grumbled, making his little sister elbow him, "I just can't believe that I'm not the only one who caused a Bite,"

"Yeah, I've been wondering about that too…" Mike murmured, looking to the side as Gold materialized beside her for the first time after little Robby found out their secret, "Why didn't you tell me you bit someone?"

"I thought I did…" Robby started only to get shushed by his sister.

"Not you, _her_ ," Mike explained before looking at her dark half again.

 **"One: You never asked,"** Gold deadpanned, crossing her arms as her own ears lowered, **"And two:…I…I didn't want to talk about it. It was an accident and I…"**

She bowed her head.

 **"I didn't mean to,"** she whispered, **"When switched to animatronic mode, we have to follow programming otherwise our servos lock up…something that I found out when Emily was killed. I didn't realize that James Chase was in my mouth until I bit down and…and…"**

She shuddered, remembering the horrible crunch and the warm, slick feeling of his blood dripping through her gears.

 **"Look, I don't want to remember it,"** she growled tersely, **"It was a dark time in my history and I'd prefer it if we didn't speak of it again,"**

"Gold, we're siblings, you can tell me," Mike told her, "Andrew created you and Spring…and like it or not…he is mine and Robby's…father…so that makes the four of us siblings,"

Gold gave a bitter laugh.

 **"The man I looked up to, who I trusted, who built me, ended up beating you…my _sister_ …just for the heck of it sometimes," **she huffed, **"Serves me right to trust humans. They never fail to rear their dark side,"**

"Jeremy hasn't…my son hasn't…" Mike told her.

 **"Neither did your mother,"** Gold agreed, **"Alright…not _all_ humans are bad,"**

"How well did you know Mama?" Mike asked.

Gold gave a sly smile.

 **"Well, who do you think programmed me? It wasn't Andrew who made my voice, my personality…all Andrew did was build my frame. Heh, he wanted me to be male…but Anna had other plans. She made me who I am. So, in all honesty… _Anna_ is my real creator,"**

"Mama never told me that,"

 **"Anna didn't like to boast about her abilities…but she was _very_ good at what she did,"** Gold smiled, **"She actually did a lot of the work on Spring as well…Anna played a joke on Andrew because Spring was supposed to be the girl in the band while I was the male…Anna switched it on him and he didn't find out until he showed us to the owner of the diner,"**

"Sounds like something Mama would do," Mike smiled.

"What?" Robby asked.

"Mama was the one who actually programmed Spring and Gold," Mike explained, making her brother blink in shock, "I know, right? Turns out Mama was the one who decided what gender they were going to be and their personalities,"

"I guess…we do have a piece of Mama still with us," Robby said with a smile.

"That we do," Mike nodded as Gold faded away, "C'mon, let's go make sure that my son and _your_ human are settled in,"

"…You're not going to let that go are you?" Robby deadpanned, his tail flicking as Mike grinned.

"Heh, _nope_!" she chuckled.

"Hey, if you go after him and Robby tonight…does that mean I get to kick the stuffing out of you because he's my human?"

"I'd like to see you _try_ ," Mike growled, shoving him playfully and making him give a bark of laughter.

"And you said _I'm_ the child!" Robby teased.

"'Cause you are! I don't care _how_ old you look," she told him, "You're still twelve years old,"

"Eh, true," Robby shrugged, making Mike laugh and lean her head on his shoulder as the two walked towards the room.

* * *

"So, what's going to be the gameplan," Jeremy asked as he sat on the foot of the bed.

"Huh?" little Robby asked.

The older man sighed and shook his head.

"Lil' Capt'n…" he started, "You're talking to a former Fazbear Nightguard. When dealing with rogue bots…there's _always_ little tics they have that tell you what they're going to do. For example: when your mother worked at the second location, Bonnie and Foxy would always come from the right, Freddy and Chica from the left. When _I_ worked at the first location: Marionette would only come out when the music box went out,"

"Oh… _that's_ what you mean!" the boy sighed, "Anyway…Bonnie comes from the left, Chica from the right…Freddy only comes out if the three Stooges are on the bed together for too long. Um…Foxy I've spotted in both hallways though, but he only attacks from the closet,"

"And your mother?"

The boy's golden eyes flashed in slight fear.

"I…I don't know," he admitted, "I don't know about her, Spring or your sister…"

"Well…this ought to be fun,"

"What ought to be fun?"

Both guards jumped as Matt gave a smirk, bearing his sharp teeth in a grin.

"Um…Matt?" little Robby asked.

"Yeah?"

"Good, not Freddy," Jeremy breathed in relief, "You know…Robby told me you were terrifying…I didn't believe _how_ terrifying until now. I didn't really get a close look whenever I picked him up a few days ago,"

"I didn't _ask_ to be like this," Matt grumbled, "If I had _my_ way, I'd be alive and with my niece and nephew and giving them a hard time…but…"

He grunted as the three Stooges leaped on him, giggling.

"It has _some_ perks, I guess…" he smiled, "I get to see what it's like to be somewhat of a dad,"

 **"We love you too, Daddy!"** the three chirped, giggling some more.

"So who's out tonight?"

Matt shrugged.

"Looked like Bonnie, Chica and Foxy," he said, "Mike got outta there almost instantly and Spring tried to talk to Marionette and get her to _not_ come after you both…but I'm not sure if it worked or not…I got out pretty quick and took these three with me. If she gets all three of them then I'm gone and if she gets me, they're _all_ gone. Strangely enough, if they get woke up…it won't wake me up until someone actually tries,"

"Yeah, just squeak your nose," Jeremy grinned.

Matt's glowing eyes narrowed, darkening slightly.

"No more squeaking my nose, Jeremy," he growled, "I warned _him_ , and I'm warning you. I don't like it…"

"But it works," Jeremy pressed.

"Don't you have a door to check on?" Matt hissed.

"On it," little Robby called, wheeling over to the right door and opening it.

After a few seconds of hearing nothing, Robby shone the light down the hall…just to see Chica slide back behind the corner, hissing as the flashlight blinded her.

"Uhuh!" little Robby called, "Stay back there, Chica!"

He wheeled himself backwards and towards the other door.

"I have to get back in my spot," Matt told Jeremy, "If I don't…I start to lose it,"

He shook his head, his ears flicking back as his eyes flickered.

"Ugh, even now Marionette's trying _really_ hard," he growled, "If they get in, I'll help fend them off…but I won't be able to do much else,"

 **"Can we stay and watch, Daddy?"** one of the minions asked.

Matt nodded.

"You three can stay, Curly," he told, "But if you see Marionette, you get down with me, ok?"

 **"Okay!"** the three minions chirped as Matt faded into a slim shadow and slunk under the bed.

"Whoa…your powers have grown, Matt," Jeremy whispered.

"Found out I could do it not too long after we moved here," came Matt's reply, "I can go just about anywhere and I'm hard to catch. Downside is that Mike can just manipulate me when I do that…since she has the same ability,"

* * *

Little Robby smiled as he heard his dad and Matt talking as they used to do. Maybe when this was over, Jeremy'd be able to wake up Emily and Marionette wouldn't be a problem anymore!

He was so focused on Jeremy and Matt's conversation, that he didn't notice the ragged breath right outside the door…so that when he flashed the flashlight…

 _SCREEEEEEE!_

Bonnie lifted Robby clear out of the wheel chair. The boy, out of sheer terror, lashed out and struck the rabbit in the nose.

 _HONK!_

The black eyes flashed crimson and Sam dropped little Robby back in the chair, rubbing his nose.

"Owww," the rabbit whined, "Why'd you do that?!"

The living boy blinked before reaching up and poking Sam's nose again.

 _HONK!_

Sam's crimson gaze went wide.

"Please tell me that was _not_ me!" he begged, only for the boy to snicker and poke the nose a third time, making it honk once more, "NO! NO ONE TELLS MATT!"

"No one tells Matt what?" the bear asked, fading back in and smirking evilly as he walked towards the violet rabbit.

"Um…nothing!" Sam squeaked right as Matt's blue eyes sparkled mischievously…and he poked the rabbit's nose.

 _HONK!_

"PAYBACK!" Matt roared gleefully, repeatedly poking his friend in the nose.

 _HONK! HONK! HONK! HONK!_

"NO! MATT! STOP IT!" Sam wailed.

"Doesn't feel so good _now_ does it?!" Matt demanded, "Huh, Sam?"

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! I APOLOGIZE FOR POKING YOUR NOSE SO MANY TIMES!"

 _"And_?"

"FOR CALLING YOU SQUEAKY MCSQUEAKERTON!" Sam howled.

"FINALLY!" Matt crowed, "THERE IS JUSTICE IN THE WORLD!"

"I did _not_ know his nose honked," Jeremy grinned as Robby wheeled back towards his adopted father.

"Mama's nose squeaks like Matt's," the boy offered, "I haven't tried it because Matt says it just makes her mad,"

"Good point,"

Suddenly, the closet door squeaked and all the people, living and dead, froze at the sound.

"Whatever you do," Matt said slowly, "Do _not_ shine the light on that door. He's here,"

"How do you know?" Jeremy asked.

"We can sense each other when we're close," Sam said, "Foxy's in the closet and…"

The rabbit's crimson eyes widened.

"Close the other door! _NOW_! She's right outside! She's getting ready to come in!"

Jeremy bolted to the door, holding the door shut and cutting off Chica's entrance, making her screech in indignation while Robby wheeled towards the closet door and held it shut, hearing Foxy scrabbling to get it open.

 _"No, no,_ no _!"_ little Robby thought as he held the door shut, _"Uncle Robby, you're_ not _getting out of there…"_

He looked up just to see Sam and Matt both _gone_. He nearly opened his mouth to chastise them…but when he saw something else, he froze.

"Um… _Dad_ …" he started slowly.

"I think she left," Jeremy panted as he opened the door and shone the light down the hall, "Yeah, she's gone,"

 _"Daaaaad_!" Robby cried.

"What?" Jeremy asked, turning around…only to freeze as he saw the slender, black and white form standing in the middle of the room.

* * *

 ** _"What are_ you _doing here?"_** Marionette demanded, glaring heatedly at Jeremy, **_"This is_ not _your place…"_**

"Hey, Em…long time," Jeremy said softly, walking towards the creature.

 ** _"I am_ not _Emily, Mr. Fitzgerald,"_** Marionette growled, **_"Emily is…"_**

"I know you're in there," Jeremy continued, "It's time to wake up now, Em,"

 ** _"I AM NOT EMILY!"_** Marionette shrieked.

"I'm not talking to _you_ ," Jeremy spat, "So shut up,"

Marionette gave a spitting hiss…only to choke off suddenly, the tiny grey pinpoints turning soft silver and growing slightly.

"J-J-Jeremy?" a soft, female voice whispered, "Is…is that you?"

Jeremy gave a smiled and nodded.

"I look a bit different now, huh Em?"

"You have grey hair…" Emily whispered, "And wrinkles…Jeremy, you look like _dad_ …"

"Kinda do, don't I?" the older man grinned, "You've been sleeping, little sis,"

"She took over…" Emily shuddered, "I can't…"

She gave a groan and held her head.

"I can't hold on much longer," she whispered, "She's too powerful in this place…Mike and Robby's history here is too painful. Andrew's hate is just as strong…I can't throw her off…"

"You have to, Em," Jeremy told her.

"I _can't_!" Emily cried, silvery tears streaming down the purple tear tracks in her mask, "I've tried. Jeremy, you _have_ to get out of here! She's gotten Gold earlier…but that's not you need to worry about,"

"What is?" little Robby asked.

Emily turned her silver gaze towards the boy, blue light flaring around her hands and then around Robby's wound. The dull ache that played around the area suddenly quit.

"You can get up now, little Robby," Emily told him, "It's healed. I can't heal it all the way…it'll scar…but I can do that much,"

"Thanks?" Robby blinked, pushing himself out of the chair, "But what are you warning us about? What's Marionette planning?"

"Something bad," Emily whispered, "Something _very_ bad. I didn't know that this was possible…I thought that those two were the only ones…"

"What two?" Jeremy asked, "Spring and Gold?"

Emily shook her head as she dug her slender fingers into the mask from pain.

"Nightmares…shadows…darkness…death…" Emily whimpered, falling to her knees, "She'll kill you if you beat her, if not…you'll do it for her. She's evil…I can't stop her…"

"You can stop her, Emily," Jeremy told her, kneeling down next to his sister, "I know you can,"

"Not this one, Jeremy," Emily whispered, "Marionette is bad enough…this one…this one is too powerful. I can't…I _know_ I can't…"

A dark, warm laugh rippled through the air and all three froze.

"Gold's coming…" Emily gasped, grabbing her head again as her eyes flickered back and forth between grey and silver, "Jeremy…I'm sorry…I can't beat her…Goodbye…"

With great effort, the tortured spirit dashed out of the room, trying to get as much distance between her and her family as she could before Marionette took control again…

Right as the clock struck six.

 **Emily will not be making a solid appearance until near the end. This was her way of telling Jeremy goodbye and to stay away. It's not Jeremy's fight, it's little Robby's. But Emily's been dropping some hints about the upcoming events. See if you can catch what they are...**

 **And yes, Sam's nose honks, I've seen some comics and stuff that has his nose honk and I _loved_ it. Think like the little clown car horn kind of honk hand that's what it is. minifox and I were talking about it since she started reading _Soul_ and I decided to put it in...just because Sam's been teasing Matt about it and Sam deserves it. **

**I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for not getting anything out yesterday, had a shopping day with my Mom and sister (she starts school tomorrow and I head back to college at the end of the week). And I'm hearing things about FNAF being just about a year older? Well, here's a belated happy birthday from me! :) Anyway, this chapter starts out with Matt and the Stooges (mainly, they get their wish and Matt takes them outside) and then we roll into Night 5...which, is not going to be fun for the boy. I don't know who I feel more sorry for, little Robby or Mike.**

Chapter 14

 **"I can't see!"** Mo squeaked, stepping on one of his brothers' heads and trying to peer out of the opening only for him to get shoved back down into the darkness by a large, fair-skinned hands.

"Stay in there," Matt warned before shouldering the hiking backpack, "Remember, I promised you I would take you outside…but _only_ if you promise to stay in the backpack until I say you can come out!"

 **"But _Daddy_!" ** Curly whined, only to get reprimanded by his brothers.

 **"Curly, shush!"** Larry ordered, **"Or Daddy gonna take us back inside!"**

"You bet your little furry butts I will," Matt growled, "Now hush…you three _have_ to be quiet!"

 **"Yes Daddy,"** the three cubs whispered, going silent as Matt walked out the door.

"Are we going hiking today?" Mike deadpanned, looking at the older spirit's tall form.

"Funny," Matt deadpanned, "Nah, I just wanted to show them around a bit…maybe let them play in the backyard…We live far enough away that no one'll see them,"

"Aw," Mike smiled, "Y'know, Matt…you're really stepping into the 'Daddy' role,"

Matt shot her an annoyed glare before sighing and starting towards the back of the house.

"Oh, almost forgot," Matt grinned, "If Sam gives you trouble today…just ask him about his nose,"

"Excuse me?" Mike blinked.

"You know how ours squeak when poked?" he asked, making Mike sigh and nod, "His honks,"

Mike blinked a few times before smiling.

"You're joking!" she laughed.

" _Nope_!" Matt grinned, turning on his heel, "Anyway, have fun! See you later today,"

Matt watched the others go before slinging his backpack carefully off his shoulder and unzipping it.

"Alright you three, come on out," he coaxed, watching as the three Stooges crawled out of the backpack and looked up, wide-eyed at the backyard of the house.

Everything was just fine…until the sun came out behind the clouds and shone on the yard. The three cubs shrieked and tried to dive back into the backpack, holding their paws to their eyes.

"Hey! _Hey_!" Matt crooned, gently pulling them towards him, "It's ok…it's just the sun,"

 **"…Sun?"** Curly blinked, **"What's the sun?"**

"That yellow thing up in the sky," Matt said, "Think about it like the house lights…but a lot brighter and warmer,"

 **"Will it break if we accidently run into it?"** Larry asked.

Matt gave a laugh and shook his head.

"Nah, it's way too far for little bears like you to reach," he smiled.

 **"Daddy?"** Mo asked, tugging on Matt's shirt, **"Why you got that dirty line on your neck?"**

Matt's eyes flashed as he slowly put a hand to his scar. Even thirty years later…it brought back horrible memories.

 _"Mandy, we have to run! Get up! Please!" I pleaded, helping her to her feet as Robby picked up Mike and put her on his back, "RUN!"_

 _She ran and I followed, the both of us trailing Robby and Mike. I tripped on something and sprawled onto the floor. Pain seared the top of my head as I felt myself rising off the ground. I saw his face…those horrible pale green eyes…my throat burned and something spattered out, his front turning red…was that my blood?!_

 _He dropped me to the floor and I tried to breathe but all I could hear was this gurgling sound and everything was going dark. I grasped at the ground, gasping as the tile became increasingly more slick…but why? I tasted metal as my strength faded and I lay down on the water on the floor…wait…no…that wasn't water…_

 _Everything was getting dark…I felt like moving through water…and then…nothing…_

 _"MATT!"_

 **"Daddy?"** came the soft, scared voice as all three cubs came up to Matt, **"You ok?"**

"I…I'm ok," Matt sighed, "Just some bad memories,"

The cubs looked up at him, concerned, but he waved them off.

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine, you go play," he told them.

The three slowly backed off while Matt watched. Nothing really bad happened, until…

 **"DAAAAAADDDDDDYYYYYYYY!"** Mo shrieked, **"GET IT OFF ME!"**

Matt's head snapped to the cub and he nearly started laughing.

A large monarch butterfly had landed on the cub's nose, flapping it's wings nonchalantly even while the cub spazzed.

"Mo, it's just a butterfly!" the spirit chuckled, "It won't hurt you. But you might hurt it if you keep flailing like that,"

Mo instantly froze, staring cross-eyed at the butterfly as its wings flapped.

 **"Where's the toast fly?"** Larry asked, looking at the insect in fascination.

"What?" Matt asked.

 **"'Cause it's a butter-fly?"** Larry asked, **"You put butter on toast…right?"**

"You don't eat it, Larry," Matt told him, "Some bugs will make you sick if you eat them…like that butterfly,"

Suddenly, Mo went down with a shriek as Curly tackled him.

 **"I wanna keep the butter-fly!"** Curly squealed, **"I'm gonna love 'im and pet 'im and hug 'im and squeeze 'im and I call him Bob!"**

Matt tried…he really did. But he lost it at 'Bob'. The three cubs grinned as they saw their 'Daddy' laughing long, loud, deep laughs, nearly on the ground.

 **"GET 'IM!"** Larry yelled and the three Stooges tackled Matt, making the ghost yelp in surprise before laughing again and tossing all three in the air just for the fun of it.

The day…was a good one.

* * *

Jeremy did not come back for the next night. He'd been called in to his other job on threat of being fired. And so, little Robby was all by himself. Amanda looked around the workshop for her brother, but she didn't see him anywhere.

She _did_ however see the three little Stooges playing together. Two of them attempting to play patty-cake while the third cuddled a little Freddy plush that they'd found earlier in the day.

"Larry, Curly, Mo…" Amanda started, kneeling down in front of them, "Where's Matt?"

 **"He's…"** one started, throwing a quick look to the side before turning to face her again, **"Putting on lipstick!"**

He got backhanded by one of his brothers.

 **"No! He's…"** the second cast a look to the side before looking at Amanda, **"Swatting at flies!"**

The third shook his head and looked to the side before jumping up and down.

 **"He's…chopping a head off!"** the last squealed right as the sound of someone facepalming caught Amanda's ear.

 **"He's…"** they all three started before blinking confusedly, **"Pooping?"**

The yellow spirit got up, frowning and walked around the corner…where a soot-blackened and wild-haired Matt shook his head.

"Don't ask," he growled.

"You were in the kitchen again, weren't you?" she teased.

Matt turned an unamused look towards his sister before looking at the three Stooges.

"You three need a little work in context clue department," he grumbled, making them giggle and come to him, hugging him, "Ah…I can't stay mad at you for some reason…"

He picked them up and hugged them tightly before setting them down and walking back out with his sister.

The ghosts were all waiting for midnight, staying close by their shells so that they would be able to run as quickly as they could once they were pulled inside.

Midnight struck and the ghosts reintegrated with their shells…but something wasn't right. Mike made her way towards the door and tried to open it…only to discover that she couldn't.

"Ok…who's the joker who locked the door?" she asked, turning to face the others.

Almost everyone called 'Not me' or something of that like. Mike frowned, her ears flicking back and then forwards again as she rammed the door once, twice, three times.

"GAH!" she snarled, kicking the door, "Of all the rooms I can't teleport in or out of…it _had_ to be this one!"

"Mike, calm down," her brother soothed, "It's not like it's gon…"

He fell silent and Mike whirled around just to see his eyes fade to black.

"No…" Mike whispered as Foxy stepped back…as _all_ of them stepped back and let Marionette get a clear line of sight with her, "You stay _away_ from me!"

Mike backpedaled, Gold appearing beside her and getting ready to throw the power switch…when Marionette waved her hand and Gold simply blinked out.

"Gold?" Mike breathed, turning her terrified gaze towards Marionette, "What did you do to her?!"

 ** _"Oh, nothing yet,"_** Marionette smiled, **_"Besides, you're in control of the body…it's you I really want,"_**

"Don't…please…" Mike pleaded, trying to find a way out but not succeeding, "He's my _son_!"

 ** _"So why should he have a happy ending?"_** Marionette demanded bitterly, **_"None of us have,"_**

"It doesn't have to _be_ that way!" Mike tried, "He'll figure out to free us…"

 ** _"And if…I don't want to be free?"_** Marionette asked, **_"And I'm sure, Mikayla…you'll understand…"_**

Mike let out a strangled gasp as darkness flooded her mind, her voice started switching to the mechanized voicebox instead of her own soul.

"I d- **d-** don't- ** _don't let him escape-_** want to…" Mike groaned, hitting the floor as she grabbed her head, shaking it heavily.

 **"DON't fight-t** _-KILL ME!_ **-t iT, Goldie,"** Freddy started.

 **"Y-Y-YoU'll feel b-b-** _I want to go home!-_ **bETter,"** Chica added.

 **"Let g-g-** _Let me go!-_ **gO,"** Bonnie suggested.

 **"W-Why d' ye fi-FiGHt-** _fight it Mike!_ **-fight it, lass?"** Foxy asked.

 _"It w-WOrks for ussssss,"_ Scott chuckled, _"M-Monsssster s **\- STOP IT!-** w-we arrrrreeeee,"_

Mike shook her head, dark tears streaming as she trembled. Marionette's eyes blazed and she stalked forwards, grabbing the golden spirit's arm. Mike shrieked and swiped her talons at the creature, gouging a nice chunk out of Marionette's costume and making her hiss darkly.

 ** _"Just for that…"_** Marionette hissed, **_"I think I'll let_ you _kill him. And then bring you back just to watch him bleed out in your arms…"_**

She grabbed both sides of Mike's head and made the golden bear look her straight in the eyes.

 ** _"Kill the boy,"_** she ordered.

"N-N-No…NO!" Mike screamed, sobbing, " _NO! NO! NOO **OOO ESCAPING ME BOY!"**_

And the corrupted spirit gave a loud, evil laugh that echoed through the house.

* * *

Little Robby heard the panicked cries from the spirits from his room…so he could only assume that they were coming to get him. _All_ of them.

"NO! _NO! NO! NOO **OOO ESCAPING ME BOY!"**_

The boy's blood went cold and he gripped the flashlight even harder as a warm, dark laugh rippled through the house.

 ** _"If I were you, I'd be_ very _worried,"_ ** Marionette purred from the vent as the laughter continued, **_"She's coming to kill you, Robby-boy,"_**

"Because _you_ made her!" the boy hissed, picking up a toy and hurling it at the vent with a loud clang.

 ** _"Oh, look at that…she's found where you were…"_** Marionette sang smugly, **_"You just took a few extra seconds off your life, Rob,"_**

"Don't _call_ me that!" little Robby snarled, "I'm not a thief!"

 ** _"Thinking you could just come and_ take _these five from me? Hmmm, yes, I think that qualifies you as a thief,_ boy _,"_**

A low, dark laugh sounded outside the left door and Robby gasped, sprinting towards the door and opening it just to hear nothing. The boy flashed the flashlight just to see his mother's pitch-black gaze looking at him from the end of the hall. He slammed the door shut right as she teleported to it. He closed his eyes as sharp talons dragged themselves down the wooden door and suddenly cut off.

 ** _"Quick thinking on your part, little Robby,"_** Marionette sneered, **_"But you've got to be faster…remember, Gold can get_ anywhere _in your room or in the halls,"_**

 _"Why_ are you helping me!?" the boy demanded as he ran to the other door and slammed it shut when he saw a glimmer of gold.

 ** _"Because I want to watch the show!"_** Marionette beamed, **_"Gold's a child's entertainer…and me, being partly a child myself, am being_ very _entertained just by watching you suffer!"_**

Robby whirled behind him and flashed the light, but didn't see anything.

"Where's everyone else…"

 ** _"Oh, it's just you and Mummy-dearest tonight,"_** Marionette chuckled, **_"I figured_ she _should have the honor of killing you,"_**

"I feel _so_ honored," Robby snarked, racing to the other side and flashing the light down the hall…but didn't see Gold.

He dashed to the other side and flashed the light…but didn't see her once more.

"Where _are_ you!?" he whispered.

 **"Hehehe!"** a dark, warm gold laugh rippled from the room.

He turned the flashlight on the bed, but didn't see her there…

 _"The closet!"_ he panicked, racing towards the doors and shining the light…just for a high-pitched ringing sound to pierce his ears.

The boy howled as he slammed the doors closed on his mother's fanged maw.

"Mama," he tried, "Please, you have to wake up!"

 **"Hehehahahaha!"** came his mother's dark, sinister laugh from all around him, making the boy get up and flash the light at every place he could think of.

He raced back towards the left door and flashed the light down the hall. He saw his mother cock her head as she looked at him and the boy shut the door quickly.

 _"Please, please_ wake _up!_ " he thought frantically as he heard her footsteps leave.

 **"Heheheha!"**

"Mama, _please_!" Robby pleaded, checking the closet quickly and not seeing her.

He turned around and flashed the light on the bed…and nearly screamed in shock as the flashlight nearly slipped from his hands.

His mother's _head_ was on the bed…but he didn't see her body anywhere. He kept the flashlight on the golden mask…right as it disappeared in a wisp of shadow.

 ** _"Oh, is widdle Wobby just a widdle scared? Is it too Scawy for him?"_** Marionette jeered, **_"Does he need his blankie and his bottle?"_**

"YOU SHUT UP!" Robby shrieked, flashing his light at the Marionette and making it flinch slightly as the light seared it's eyes.

He didn't pay attention to that and ran towards the other door, flashing the light down that hallway instead. But, there was nothing. Nothing appeared in that hall.

 **"Hehehahahaha!"**

The boy's blood ran cold and he whipped around, shining the light behind him…right as two taloned paws grabbed him.

 _"RAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_ Gold roared, teeth bared as she hoisted the boy off the ground.

 ** _"YES!"_** Marionette screamed, **_"KILL HIM! BITE HIS HEAD OFF! RIP HIM IN TWO! I DON'T CARE HOW YOU DO IT JUST DO IT NOW!"_**

"Mama!" Robby cried, grabbing at the two paws and looking into the inky depths of his mother's eyes, "PLEASE! WAKE UP!"

But Gold was _not_ listening to him. The bear shrieked again and prepared to bite him…right as the clock struck six. The jet black eyes faded, turning gold.

 ** _"NO!"_** Marionette screeched, **_"NO! NO! NO!_ NO!"**

"Oh!" Mike gasped, dropping Robby and holding her head with her paws, "Robby…wha…what happened?"

But the boy couldn't speak, he was crying in relief that someone was watching over him and made six a.m. come a little faster.

 **I figured that Gold's death-scream would be different from the other ghosts' because Mike was an adult when she died and not a child. Hence how Gold's is deeper in the Game. So the little "scree!" is unique to the original four and Emily while Gold and Spring have different screams. Next'll be night 6 and if there's something you guys want to see regarding daylight adventures, let me know! I'd love to hear from you all! Oh, and before I forget...there's a reference to a movie in here...anyone see it?**

 **I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	15. Chapter 15

**So, most of you (ok, pretty much all of you) got the reference! I have family that are obsessed with _Despicable Me_ (My uncle is like the real-life version of Gru...) so it had to be used. Anyway, Night 6! And...some fluffy stuff at the beginning. Let's just say, Sam and Amanda get some spotlight time...**

Chapter 15

"Care to explain why you're in the kitchen?" Mike asked, making Sam jump high into the air, knocking down a sauce pan and making it crash down on top of his head.

"OW!" the violet spirit whined before turning around to face the silver form of Mike, "Mike…you know how to cook, right!?"

Seeing as she was the only one out of their spot…other than Marionette…the past night, Mike wasn't fully colored like the other ghosts. She was solid and could use minimal powers…but other than that, was completely useless if it came down to a fight.

"Um…yeah?" the shade blinked, "But you could have Amanda…"

"NO!" Sam yelped, "Mike…I want to surprise her! Please…just…just help me out! I'm _begging_!"

Mike gave a laugh and helped her friend to his feet.

"Ok, but first off…You need to know that you do _not_ put metal in a microwave," she told him, quickly opening the microwave with a shadow and removing the slightly smoking bowl before putting in the sink with said shadow, "What were you trying to do?!"

"Well…the recipe said to soften the butter," Sam shrugged, "Those few times that Dad and I came over to Matt and Amanda's house to ask Mrs. Harper's opinion on cooking told me that you soften the butter by sticking it in the microwave,"

"That's how you're supposed to do it," a male voice said, making Mike's eyes light up happily.

"Ah! There's my little baker!" she grinned as her son walked in, followed by his uncle, "I see Ashe's been teaching you how to cook then?"

"She took me under her wing after you died. Remember that time she found you and me in the kitchen _covered_ in flour?" little Robby asked.

"She nearly had a heart attack," Mike snickered.

"I was only four! And trying to help!" little Robby protested, "Wasn't my fault that the flour bag was heavy,"

"Bet you two looked more like ghosts than we do," the bigger red-head snickered, poking the still smoking metal bowl with his hook, "What's the baking thing for?"

"Sam wants to surprise Amanda with a cake," Mike smiled, "It's their one year anniversary,"

"Ah, right," the red spirit nodded, closing his half-blind eyes, "So what is this then?"

"Well…" his nephew started, looking at the book Sam had yanked out, "According to this…it's supposed to be a Chocolate-Amaretto Heart,"

"Aw, Sam's getting all romantic on us…" the red-haired spirit teased.

"Shut up!" Sam growled, "I just wanted to do something nice for her…she's always doing something for me…"

"Alright, Sam, I'll help you," Mike soothed, patting his back before looking at her brother, "You and Matt keep Mandy out of the house until we're ready, ok? I'll get you when he is,"

"Sure thing," the ghost nodded before turning on his heel and dashing away…only to clip the door and stagger a few steps, "Meant to do that!"

And he was gone.

Mike shook her head.

"He's getting worse," she sighed, "I don't think he can see much more than shadows out of that eye…but he won't let on,"

"That's uncle Robby for you," the boy shrugged.

"True that," Mike nodded before ruffling her son's hair, "Now, c'mon, the three of us have a cake to make!"

* * *

It had taken most of the day…considering Sam was _hopeless_ in the kitchen. He was worse than Matt…and _that_ was saying something. They'd ended up trying to make the cake _five_ times and four of those times they burned it or it got made funny or _something_. On the fifth try, they got something that _somewhat_ resembled the picture.

"Heh, guess Dad was right," little Robby joked, "When dealing with anything Fazbear, things tend to come in fives,"

"Oh, hush you!" Mike teased, gently shoving him while Sam looked apologetically at the cake.

"Do you think she'll like it?" he asked.

"Knowing Mandy, she'll love it, Sam," Mike told him, "Now we just need to get the stage set,"

"I can do that," Sam told her, "The uh…the cooking part was what scared me a bit. Thanks for your help,"

"Any time," Mike smiled, "Now, while you get the stage set and ready, I'm going to be spending some quality time with my son. You let me know when you're ready,"

"Will do," Sam nodded as Mike touched her son on the shoulder and both of them disappeared in shadow.

The two faded into the bedroom and Mike stumbled, little Robby had to lead her to the bed and help her sit down as she fought to regain her balance.

"You ok?" he asked right as a flicker of gold caught his eye.

He turned to see his mother's darker half behind him, a tired expression on her face.

 **"Mike you're tiring yourself out with all this craziness,"** Gold told her, **"You teleporting two people always puts strain on your soul, you know that,"**

"What's that mean?" little Robby asked.

 **"It means that it makes your mother more susceptible to Marionette's attacks,"** Gold told him, **"Remember the _last_ time she did it?"**

"That was the night I got hurt," the boy blinked before turning towards his mother, "Mama…don't be doing that anymore. I don't want _you_ to get hurt,"

"I'm dead, how can I get hurt?" Mike grumbled, opening a golden eye and glaring at Gold, "And stop scaring him!"

 **" _I_ scare him?"** Gold snorted, **"Yes, I might be terrifying after midnight, but I'm not scary unless someone threatens him,"**

"Says the one that's been trying to kill him the past few nights,"

 **"That was not my fault and you know it!"**

"Please, stop fighting!" little Robby ordered, putting his hands on his head, "You know what? Maybe _that's_ why she's been able to get you two so easily! You bicker and fight just as much as Scott and Spring do!"

"W **e do n** ot!" both Gold and Mike cried in unison.

"Maybe not around me you don't," the boy reasoned, "But according to Uncle Robby, you've been fighting recently…he just found out the other night…after Mama pressed you about '83, Aunt Gold,"

Gold's jaw twitched and she closed her eyes.

 **"What you need to understand about that is…"** Gold started, but she was cut off by Sam suddenly appearing in the room.

"Everything's ready," he said, looking at Mike, "Can you get Mandy?"

"I'd be glad to," Mike nodded.

"This conversation isn't over, Mama," little Robby warned.

"I know, Lil' Capt'n," Mike told him, kissing his forehead, "I'll be back in a few minutes,"

And both she and Gold disappeared.

* * *

It was dark outside when the ghosts returned back to the house. They had to take the long way since Mike was too tired to teleport again and Robby was the only one with super speed and couldn't carry them all.

Amanda was a little surprised when she walked into a dark house. The yellow spirit barely avoided running into a table in the hall when Sam found her.

"What's this all about?" she asked, her lit up pupils looking up to where Sam's own flared in the darkness.

"Just wait," he told her, a smile in his voice as he opened the door, letting soft candlelight spill through the hallway.

Amanda's violet eyes blinked rapidly as Sam led her to a small table and pulled out the chair so she could sit down. He presented the cake that he, Mike and little Robby worked on.

"I had some help," he admitted, "Turns out I'm worse in the kitchen than Matt is,"

Amanda gave a soft laugh and Sam gave an apologetic smile.

"But uh…it…it didn't turn out like the picture, it's kinda ugly now that I look at it," he rambled, "But…"

Amanda shushed him, picking up a fork and trying the cake, smiling as she tried it.

"It tastes fine," she told him, "Thank you, Sam,"

"And I um…I got you this," he mumbled, holding out a little black-eyed Susan and making the girl's face light up as she took it, "I couldn't find a rose…but I remember you said you liked these. One for our first year together. So, happy anniversa…"

Amanda hugged him, hard, cutting off his words as she buried her head in his shoulder.

"Thank you Sam," she whispered, looking up and pressing her lips to his nose, making him chuckle, "This was perfect…and I didn't get you anything…I'm a horrible girlfriend,"

"You did give me something," Sam told her, "You gave me you. That's the best gift I could ask for,"

She gently smacked his shoulder.

"You're such a flirt," she laughed, leaning into his chest.

* * *

Little Robby was back in his room, flashlight in hand as the clock tolled midnight. Matt had nearly come unglued when Sam kissed Amanda, but the others kept him in check by reminding him that it _was_ those two's anniversary, so they were allowed to be a bit romantic.

Didn't mean he was too happy about it though…little Robby could hear Matt's promises to Sam if he hurt his little sister or broke her no-longer-beating heart from his room.

But now, everything was oddly silent.

"I don't like this…" the boy whispered.

 _"TURN AROUND!"_ a female voice seemed to scream.

* * *

Emily watched in despair as little Robby started panicking. It was all her fault…she should have fought harder against Marionette, but like always, she was just batted aside. She shouldn't have kept encouraging him to come back…she should have made him stay away…

"TURN AROUND!" Emily finally screamed in desperation…and to her surprise, he did.

He flashed the light on the bed, making the three Stooges shriek and dive off the bed to avoid the light. Emily watched as they gave little growls and hisses as they glared at the boy's feet from under the bed next to Matt's shadowy form.

She could see Chica at the end of the right hallway while she saw Foxy stalking towards the left hallway, trying find a time to get in while Bonnie crept towards the door.

Emily put her ghostly hands on the living child's shoulders.

"To your left!" she whispered in his ear and watched in growing joy as he listened to her and slammed the door shut on Bonnie's face.

She closed her eyes and disappeared from the room only to reappear in the workshop…where she saw Scott standing perfectly still…right behind Gold, who stared at the door with dead eyes.

"She's got her…" Emily breathed, "She'll send her out towards the end…"

She vanished once more just to reappear into Robby's room. The boy was racing back and forth between the doors and then shining the light on the bed to hold the Stooges at bay. He didn't see Foxy pad into the room and slip into the closet…

But he _sure_ heard him.

* * *

Little Robby whirled around to face the closet, sprinting forwards and closing the door right on Foxy's muzzle as the red animatronic shrieked.

"Down Foxy!" little Robby snapped, "DOWN BOY!"

He opened the door slightly just to see the Fox in standing position, his cruelly sharp hook the only thing visible.

"Good enough," little Robby panted, getting up and flashing the light on the bed and making the Stooges shriek, "Ugh! Get _out_ of here you three!"

He raced to the right, listening closely…just to hear a raspy, ragged breath.

"Nope!" little Robby gasped, holding the door shut, "Chica, take your cupcake and _get out_!"

He heard footsteps and he let the door go, racing towards the other side right as a ripple seemed to run through the air.

"What the heck?" he blinked, casting a look at the clock.

 _4:00_

 **"Hehehahahaha!"**

The boy's blood froze as he opened the left door and shone the light just to see his mother's golden form at the end of the hall. He shut the door quickly.

"Mama…" he whispered, "She got you too…"

He heard footsteps and he raced to the other door, flashing the light down the hall right as more footsteps sounded off.

 _"To your left!"_ the female voice whispered.

Robby heeded it's advice, running towards the other door and flashing the light…just to slam the door closed as his mother teleported in front of the door. The speaker wasn't his mother…the voice was too high compared to hers. So, that left only one option.

"Thank you, Aunt Emily," he breathed.

 **"Heheheha!"**

Robby whirled around and shone his light on the bed, illuminating the golden mask that lay on it, a high-pitched ringing sound piercing through the air and hurting his head. And just as suddenly, the mask disappeared in a burst of shadows.

"Why did they switch it up?" he wondered as he ran to the right door and closed it as he saw Gold at the back of the hallway, "It doesn't make sense…"

 **"Hehehahahaha!"**

He raced to the closet and shone the light, the high-pitched ringing starting up again as he saw his mother's face.

"Mama, I know you can hear me," he started, racing to the other side and closing that door as Gold's talons scraped across the wood, "Please, wake up!"

 **"Toreador, l-lOVee…love i-i-i-is WaITIng for y-y-y-yoooOOOOUUUuu…"** Gold's voice glitched out, **"An-AN-and t-th-thiNK as you are FI-iii-ghting _-_** _I CAN'T FIGHT HER-_ **…that-t-t-t -** _lil' Capt'n! RUN!-_ **a dark EYe-** _I didn't want this!-_ **is wat-t-t-tching YOOooouUUU!"**

Little Robby glanced at the clock. 5:59 a.m.

"Turn over, turn over, _TURN OVER!"_ he shrieked, holding the door shut…right as the scratching stopped.

He squeezed his eyes shut, tears streaming.

 _"I'm dead, I'm dead I died I'm dead…"_ he thought, panicking…right as something crushed him in an embrace.

"I'm so sorry!" Mike sobbed, holding her son close to her, "I'm sorry…forgive me…I couldn't…she got me right off the bat…I'm _so sorry_!"

Little Robby looked up at his mother's shaking, human form as she held him tight. He held her back, burying his head in her shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault," he replied shakily, "This…this ends tonight. This won't happen again…"

 **With my own first dating anniversary coming up, I thought this was appropriate. And _yes_ , Sam is a horrible cook...so he had the two next-best help him. Anyway, next up...the Nightmare begins. Let's just put it this way...you guys aren't going to see this coming...or, maybe you will...we'll just have to see.**

 **I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	16. Chapter 16

***Dances giddily around* It's here! It's here! Oh my goodness I'm so excited! Ever since hearing of Nightmare, I've been writing this chapter (particularly the end) and today...it is ready for revealing. But, first, we're going to have some quality time with our other ghosts and bots...seeing as how I'm going to be torturing them quite a bit in the upcoming chapters. Matt, Amanda, Sam and big Robby get to meet the Next Gen. But, without further ado...I present Nightmare.**

Chapter 16

Mike watched the sun rise from the balcony attached to her mother's old room…just like she used to do when she was a child. The sun's rays started painting the clouds with its light…turning the sky a bloody scarlet.

"Red sky at morning, sailors take warning," Mike murmured as a strangely cold breeze ruffled her hair.

 **"The sky is bleeding"** Gold said, materializing next to Mike, **"Something bad is going to happen today,"**

"I've never seen it this red," Mike whispered.

 **"You feel it too,"** Gold started, looking at her lighter half, **"Don't you?"**

"We need to convince my son that he _can't_ come tonight," Mike told Gold, "Something's wrong…something's very, _very_ wrong,"

She rubbed her arms, looking out as the sun's red form glided up from the horizon.

"And I don't like it…I don't like it at all,"

* * *

Spring held a strangely calm Emily as the sun shone through the open window.

 **"Not that I'm complaining,"** he murmured, holding his human's head close to his chest, **"But why aren't you moving? Did your nightmares stop? Are you going to come back to us?"**

"Still asleep?" Mike asked as she walked in.

 **"But calm,"** Spring told her, **"I don't understand why…but she's so much more calmer than normal,"**

"Where's everyone at?"

Spring looked up, his green eyes squinted as he tried to remember.

 **"I…think I heard something about your son taking them to see their…their…"** the golden rabbit tried to think of the word, tapping his head with a finger as he tried to remember it before sighing, **"Oh, the little versions of them,"**

"Their nieces and nephews?" Mike asked.

 **"YES! THAT'S IT!"** Spring beamed, ears perking up, **"They said not to worry, they'd be using their fake names. But, if you wanted to go see them, they'd be at the park,"**

"Thanks Spring, you're the best!" Mike smiled, hugging the blond and making him blush deeply.

Gold appeared next to her and smiled warmly at the other Spring Suit, hugging him just like Mike had and making his blush deepen.

 **"Thank you, Spring,"** she told him.

 **"Any time, Goldie,"** Spring mumbled, still blushing, **"Just be careful, alright?"**

 **"…Okay,"** Gold blinked, smiling slightly.

Mike's smile turned smug as she watched the two interact. She started snickering when Gold joined her at the door.

 **"What?"** Gold asked.

"Oh, nothing…nothing at all," Mike chuckled, "You and Spring have been together for a while…right?"

 **"We were created together, I thought you knew this,"** Gold deadpanned, **"Why?"**

"Oh…no reason," Mike grinned, "C'mon, let's go find the others,"

* * *

Little Robby watched as his friends played around on the gazebo. James was currently playing his guitar like a pro, Matty was tweaking his soundboard and updating it, Mandy was trying her best to draw a couple that was currently getting ready to continue jogging and Max was tying up her shoelaces, getting ready to make another run around the park.

"Hey, guys, you miss me?" little Robby called, smiling as he walked up.

"Well, look who decided to come and see his old friends!" James snarked, jumping off the gazebo stairs, "I don't know guys…looks like a stranger to me!"

Mandy shook her head as Matty gave a raspy chuckle, straightening his headphones around his neck. Max got up and walked towards little Robby.

"I heard your grandpa went away for his health," she told him, "Are you…"

"Still at the place," the boy nodded, "He asked me to look after it for a while. Trust me, it's ok,"

"You're at home alone with those creepy-as-heck robots?" James snorted, "Man, if I were you, I'd be outta there like a mouse at a cat party,"

"That's what _we_ 've been trying to tell him," came an older, rougher version of Robby's voice, "But, he listens just about as well as his mother,"

The spirit put his good hand on little Robby's shoulder, making the foursome look at him, wide-eyed.

"Robby…I don't know about you, but he looks _scarily_ like you," Mandy whispered.

"Guys, this is Eddie Fawkes, he's a…friend of my mom's," little Robby introduced, "He and my uncle were close friends…almost like brothers,"

"You sure he's not your dad?" James asked.

"JAMES!" Max and Mandy both yelled.

"WHAT!?" James protested, "I'm not the only one who thinks these two look _way_ too much alike. After all…Ms. Schmidt didn't have red hair,"

"No, but my grandma did," little Robby told him, "I look a lot like my uncle. Mama never cheated on Charlie…can't say the same about him…but Eddie's a family friend,"

"Is it safe for us to come out too?" Sam's voice asked as the three other ghosts walked out into view.

"Um…ok…who are these?" Max asked.

"More of my mom and uncle Robby's friends," little Robby explained, "Sawyer Harrison and Mitchell and Amy Berenstein,"

"Nice to meet you," Matt nodded, smiling and barely showing his teeth.

Mandy cautiously looked over the blonde and brunet while Matty beamed and waved happily.

"Do I know you two from somewhere?" Mandy asked, eyes narrowed, "I feel like we've met somewhere,"

"Probably not," Amanda lied, remembering when she held the little girl in her arms when she was a baby, "We haven't been in the area for a long, long time,"

Mandy's blued violet eyes scanned over her namesake.

"Alright then…" she started, mentally making a note that she was going to ask her mother when she got him, "Nice feathers, by the way,"

Amanda's face turned a faint shade of red as she pulled at one of the stray feathers that poked underneath her hat. Little Robby had told her that _that_ was the style for girls nowadays, so she'd be ok…but still, it was a little nerve-wracking.

"Oh, um…thanks," Amanda murmured, "Yours are nice too,"

Mandy's face light up slightly and raised her hand to the tan feathers braided into her hair.

"Thanks,"

Matt wandered closer to Matty, kneeling down and setting his backpack down carefully on the gazebo floor, throwing a warning look at the three pairs of eyes that looked out of it.

"So what's this?" Matt asked, sitting down next to his nephew, "Looks like you can make some nice music on it,"

Matty's hands flashed in a flurry of motion and Mandy translated.

"He says that he can," she explained, "He's been working on it since he can't sing and he wanted to live up to our uncle's name. Matty's mute…he can't speak, so he uses his soundboard to speak for him,"

Matty pressed a button on the sound board, a chorus of children's cheers rang from the speakers, making Matt smile.

"Can you show me some of your music?" Matt asked.

Matty beamed and nodded, pressing a few buttons and letting a sweet melody ring forth. Matt closed his eyes in contentment and listened, smiling.

 **"Pretty!"** one of the Stooges whispered, making Matt pat the backpack.

"So, you play?" Sam asked, looking at James or more specifically…James' red guitar that had belonged to Sam himself.

"I'm pretty good," James nodded.

"Well…then I challenge you to a shred off," Sam grinned.

"SAWYER!" Amanda yelled.

"What?!" Sam demanded, "I just wanna see if he's as good as his uncle or grandpa!"

"Better, if what my mom tells me is true," James replied back.

Sam got that competitive gleam in his eye as he reached for the black guitar that he had strapped to his back. It had been a gift from Emily after the fire so that he could keep playing even though James had his old guitar.

"Oh yeah?" Sam grinned, "Prove it! I will warn you…I'm a pro. Been practicing since I could hold a guitar…eighteen hours a day,"

"You need to get yourself a girlfriend," James teased.

"Done that," Sam smirked, looking at Amanda, "Anything else?"

"So that's the only way you can impress her then?" James asked.

"You gonna talk all the time? Or are you gonna let your guitar do the talking for you?" Sam asked.

"Sawyer…" the red spirit warned.

"Bring it!" James grinned before starting in on a rich guitar solo line of a song Sam hadn't heard in a _while_.

Mandy, Matty, Max and little Robby all clapped while the ghosts clapped respectfully.

"'Back in Black'. AC/DC. Pretty good…for an amateur," Sam nodded.

"Amateur," James blinked, holding Sam's old guitar close like he was shielding it from it's former owner's harsh words, _"Amateur_!? Ok, _your_ turn then!"

"Watch and learn, _boy_ ," Sam chuckled before launching into a loud, strong solo from one of his 'classics'.

James gave a wide grin as he watched his uncle strum the last chord.

"'Couldn't Stand The Weather' by Stevie Ray Vaughan?!" James grinned, "That was one of my favorites! And you played it like it was _nothing_!"

"Not that hard," Sam shrugged, "I've just had a lot of time to practice. It's one of my favorites too…my dad taught me that one when I was seven. He took me to the concert and I _had_ to learn to play it,"

He looked at the guitar almost longingly.

"Do you ah…mind if I…?" Sam asked, his crimson gaze flicking towards the guitar.

"Just be _careful_ ," James warned, "It belonged to my uncle before he died in '87. I'm lucky I have it,"

Sam wrapped his hands around the neck of the guitar, putting the strap around his head and strumming one strong, warm chord, feeling the warmth spreading through his body…he felt like his heart would start beating again just from the one strum…but alas, it stayed as silent as ever. Sam gave a nod and unslung the precious item from his neck before handing it to James. He looked his friends before looking at the sky and then back at James.

"Well…I think we ought to be heading back," Sam said, putting a hand on James' shoulder, "Hey ah…keep on practicing. You'll be great one day. And…don't break my guitar kid. Take good care of her,"

He laid a loving hand on the red enamel, stroking it gently before walking off.

"Wait… _what_?" James sputtered as Sam disappeared down the path.

"Tell Sara we said hi," Amanda said, hugging Mandy tightly, "I was right, you grew up to be a wonderful person,"

"Keep on making your music Matty," Matt started, hugging the boy, "You'll be great one day too,"

They then followed Sam down the path.

"You and I better get going too, nephew," Robby said, gently squeezing little Robby's shoulder, "Your mother's going to get worried,"

"Yeah, you're right," little Robby nodded before waving at the others, "See you guys later!"

He and Robby started down the path only to get met by a copper haired woman in gold, who hugged the boy and kissed his forehead before walking off down the path.

The four friends looked at each other, stunned.

"I…I think we might need to call the Ghostbusters," James blinked, "Because I think we just saw ourselves some ghosts,"

* * *

That night…it stormed and it stormed terribly. Midnight had fallen and out of all the ghosts: Mike, Robby and Spring managed to get away from Marionette. Mike and Robby had found one of their favorite hiding places when they were children running away from Andrew in his drunken rages. Surprisingly, their midnight forms fit in the little crawlspace.

"I don't like thunderstorms," Robby growled, his tail flicking irritably as the lightning flashed.

"I've noticed," Mike said with a smile right as a loud clap of thunder crashed over the house, making Robby shriek and duck down, whimpering as he put his paw and hook over his ears, "Easy, Capt'n, it's ok. You're safe. _We're_ safe. Marionette can't find us in this area I think,"

"You _think_ , First Mate," Robby pointed out, whimpering as another crash rumbled over the house.

"Well…if the storm doesn't let up then yeah, she'll find us," Mike admitted, "But, at least lil' Capt'n isn't going to have to worry about the two of us,"

"Yeah just everyone else," the fox growled, ears flicking back.

A hissing screech caught the siblings' attention, making them freeze.

"She got Spring," Mike whispered.

 ** _"And_ you _!"_** Marionette laughed as she appeared in front of the siblings.

* * *

Little Robby was _not_ having a fun night. After hearing Spring's screech, he assumed that he wasn't going to be getting help from anyone. He'd been fending off everyone for nearly four hours and he was _really_ starting to feel the strain of staying up all night for five nights straight. He knew it wasn't their fault, but still…he did _not_ want to get caught by them.

 **"CoME plaaaaay wi-WItH uS!"** a male voice called in singsong, **"C-C-COme pLAyyyyyy wITh Us!"**

Little Robby's heart rate went through the roof as another voice…this one female and lower than Chica's…answered.

 **"If y-yOuuuu doN't cOMe p-p-PLAaaaaAYYyyyy witH us…"** the female voice sang cheerfully, **"ThEN w-w-wE wi-WIlL k-k-k** _-KILL ME PLEASE!_ **-ill youuuuu!"**

"Mama!" little Robby screamed, then clapped his hands over his mouth in panic as the house went dead silent, "Oh no…oh nonononononono!"

There was a heavy thud as Gold's footsteps came closer and closer. The boy ran towards the door and tried to slam it shut only for whatever was on the other side to shoulder open the door, sending the boy flying to the other side of the room and to the floor, stars dancing in his vision as Gold stalked towards him.

 **"Asssshhhes…asSSSHHHhhhesss we aLLLL fall DOOwnnnnn!"** Gold sang, head cocked to the side as she looked at little Robby, reaching forwards and picking him up off the floor.

"LET! GO!" the boy shrieked, pounding his thin fists on the bear's arms once, twice…and on the third hit…she let go.

Or rather…the suit fell to the ground while a slender, black shape stood in the position Gold had been just moments ago. Little Robby scrambled up to his feet and hugged the black shade.

"Mama… _wake_ up! Please!" he begged, crying, "I know you're there! Please, _wake up_!"

He saw a flicker of glowing, holy white as his mother's eyes started to flutter open and her skin started washing with silver before bursting into smoke and getting sucked back into Gold. Little Robby held his flashlight at ready. He wasn't going to go without a fight!

Gold shot up with a gasp, golden eyes wide as she took in her surroundings.

"R-Robby?" _Mike_ breathed, "Wha…what am I doing here? Oh… _oh_! She…she got me…"

"Mama," little Robby breathed in relief, running towards her and hugging his mother's furry form, "We have to get the other ones back,"

"What time is it?" Mike asked.

"4:15,"

"She's released them," Mike told him, "They'll be locked in the workshop…C'mon…let's go let them out. Then…we'll finish this _once_ and for all,"

* * *

The two teleported into the hallway right before the workshop door. Mike gently nudged her son.

"Stay back, lil' Capt'n," she ordered, grabbing hold of the corner of the door and raking her sharp talons down the door, peeling the metal back from the doorway.

"MIKE!" six voices cheered (nine if you count the minions) as Mike tore down the door.

"C'mon," she called, "Let's get that Slenderman reject and show her who's boss!"

 ** _"You seem so_ eager _to destroy me,"_** came Marionette's voice from down the hall, making all the ghosts freeze and glare down at her, **_"But you're forgetting_ one _thing,"_**

"And that would be?" Mike snarled.

 ** _"You kill me…and Emily suffers a fate worse than death,"_** Marionette laughed, **_"Kill me and save yourselves but doom dearest Emily…or, let the boy die and I will release Emily, letting her come back,"_**

"You think…" Mike started, shaking in anger as her paws clenched, "That I…am just…going to let you… _kill my son_!? The _ONLY FAMILY I HAVE LEFT!? FORGET IT!"_

She raced towards Marionette, swiping at the slender being and tearing a bit of costume but causing no real damage.

 ** _"Oooo, temper, temper, Mikayla…you wouldn't want widdle Wobby to see his mommy angry like this,"_**

Mike shrieked and dove at Marionette, tackling her and the two rolled down the hall, flipping over each other until Mike gave a yowl of pain, releasing Marionette and staggering to the side, gasping.

"Mama?" little Robby asked, wandering towards his mother.

"What's h-h **appening…to me…"** Mike groaned, grabbing her midsection as she fell to her knees with a loud clang and shadows started wrapping around her form.

"Robby…get back," Matt ordered, putting the little minions behind him as Mike gave a blood-curdling shriek.

The living child looked up at the bear…who actually looked scared.

"Why…what's wrong?" he asked.

"Mike…" Matt started, voice trembling, "Mike has a shadow form,"

Little Robby retreated behind his uncle as he watched helplessly. His mother shrieked in pain, thrashing and twitching on the ground as her fur started blackening. The boy winced and finally covered his ears as horrific snaps and crunches came from the steadily darkening spirit. He watched in horror as his mother's paws clenched and then snapped out with a sickening crack…like breaking _bone_ , watched as her form turned more and more transparent, exposing Gold's endoskeleton as well as his mother's own burned corpse. Mike gave a strangled scream, sounding like she was choking on some heavy, dark liquid. Suddenly, there was a great snap…like a broken neck or spine or something of that like…and the tortured creature went still.

"…Mama?" little Robby whispered.

There was a smooth, dark gold laugh, a laugh that chilled his blood with the pure 'evilness' it possessed. The now black bear with a golden bow and top hat stood upright, scarlet eyes looking at the group with a mixture of curiosity and smugness.

"Mike?" the older Robby asked, being careful to keep his nephew behind him.

The bear gave a laugh and shook her head.

"Gold then,"

Once again, the bear shook her head, laughing…

 ** _"No,"_** she chuckled, making the living boy shudder…it was _still_ his mother's voice, but warped terribly so that it sounded deeper and more demonic.

"Then who are you," the fox demanded, baring his fangs as he gave a low growl.

 ** _"Call me…Nightmare,"_** the black bear cackled, **_"And I have come to do the devil's work,"_**

She turned her scarlet gaze towards the living boy, who was starting to cry…he didn't want to see his mother like this…

 ** _"I think…I will start with_ him _,"_** Nightmare hissed, jabbing a wickedly clawed talon at little Robby.

"You'll have to…" the older Robby growled, but she cut him off.

 ** _"Go through you?"_** Nightmare sneered, **_"I was hoping you would say that,"_**

She rammed her paw _through_ the fox and grabbed his spine, lifting him high as the red spirit shrieked in pain.

 ** _"Hehe, I can feel your spine…"_** Nightmare grinned, **_"Fragile thing…would be a shame if something_ happened _to it…"_**

She tossed him aside, ripping out wires and gears and making oil splatter across the wall and her paw. Robby…didn't move. He just lay against the wall like a broken doll, head lolling as his eyes flickered weakly and his ears drooped. Nightmare raised her paw to eye level and _licked_ the oil staining it, grinning and exposing what looked like blood-stained fangs.

 ** _"Stay down,_ dog _,"_** Nightmare chuckled before looking at the others, **_"Now…will any of you be getting in my way?"_**

"You b **et,"** Sam snarled, form turning just as black as Nightmare's, and he charged her, shrieking.

"Get out of here!" Amanda yelled, gently pushing little Robby towards the room, "Don't come after us, ok? _Promise us_!"

Robby nodded, throwing one last look as his unmoving uncle as Amanda came to him, before sprinting towards the bedroom.

 **Mike has a shadow form and her name is Nightmare. Yes. I just did that. One person actually got it right (to that person, sorry I didn't say anything...I wanted it to be a surprise!). I gave everyone hints as to Nightmare in the following ways:**

 **1\. Emily said "I thought those two were the only ones" she was referring to Sam and Matt who both have Shadow Forms.**

 **2\. " _She'll_ kill you if you beat _her_ , if not...you'll do it for _her_ ," Emily was talking about Nightmare, not Marionette.**

 **3\. Marionette asks what Nightmare will do if " _She_ tries to stop you?" She was talking about Mike, not Emily. To which Nightmare replies "She could not stop me just as you cannot," because how can you stop yourself?**

 **4\. Marionette is scared of her. She was scared of Mike when she was alive because Mike was the only one who could beat her.**

 **5\. Those moments where Mike is getting corrupted by Marionette the animatronic, sadistic lines are in bold italic signifying Nightmare, not Gold because Gold's lines are in bold.**

 **I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I couldn't just leave you guys hanging on a cliffhanger...though by the time you finish this one...I have a feeling that you guys are going to want to come after me with torches and pitchforks. I'm going to warn you now...there's a lot of torture in this one...and while the two death's I foretold aren't this chapter...there is a few deaths. And now...I'm going to let you see how crazy Nightmare can get physically...mentally...well, you'll see that soon enough.**

Chapter 17

He knew he probably should have run towards the front door or at least to the kitchen to grab a knife or something to defend himself…but with the bot fight happening right behind him…there was no way he could have gotten to either of them.

He slammed the door shut, sliding down the wood and burying his head in his hands, shaking. He'd just witnessed his mother get turned into some _demon_ while his uncle may or may not be dead and his friends' aunt and uncles fought off his mother just to make sure she wouldn't kill him.

The only thing he could hope for…was dawn's swift approach.

But when he looked at the clock, the boy's heart sank…it was only 4:17 in the morning. If what this 'Nightmare' did to his uncle was proof enough or anything to go by…little Robby was _not_ going to survive the night.

* * *

With Robby down, beating Nightmare with speed was out of the question…so the remaining spirits had to rely on brute strength. Amanda tried to help the downed spirit, but the damage was…well, it was very bad.

Amanda tried to help Robby sit up, but the red spirit cried out in pain whenever she tried to move him.

"You can't move?" Amanda whispered, to which Robby whined and shook his head slightly, wincing.

"N-N-No," he stammered, "I…it h-h-hurts…"

There was a loud crash, making both spirits look up just to see Matt getting thrown into a wall while Sam got kicked violently in the stomach.

 ** _"I honestly thought you would put up a better fight than this!"_** Nightmare sneered, **_"I suppose that you do not want that boy to live if_ this _is the best you can do. And here Marionette warned me this would be difficult…"_**

 **"Keep talking, _fuzzy_ ,"** Sam snarled, his shadows whirling around him before he charged at Nightmare once more.

 **"SAM! NO!"** Matt roared, trying to lift his own shadowy form off the floor.

But Sam didn't listen. The violet spirit rammed into Nightmare with a shriek…only for Nightmare to catch him with one hand and slam him to the floor.

 ** _"You look like you have seen some better days,"_** Nightmare hummed, patting Sam's face with a taloned paw and making the spirit hiss angrily, **_"Do not worry…_ I _know how to fix it,"_**

"You leave him alone!" Amanda yelled, starting forwards just for Nightmare to wave her paw and shadows knocked the yellow spirit away into a wall so hard that she felt her shell crack.

 ** _"Oh, rest assured little Chick-a-dee,"_** Nightmare laughed, **_"Your time will come soon enough,"_**

She turned back to Sam and dug her talons into the fur on his face, making the rabbit spirit squeal in pain.

 ** _"Hmmm…it seems that this is causing all the problems here…your face I mean,"_** Nightmare purred, digging her talons in deeper, **_"How about we fix that right now?"_**

Sam struggled, shrieking in pain as Nightmare slowly dragged her talons through his face before stopping right over the top of his mouth.

 ** _"Ah, here we go,"_** she hummed before pulling upwards.

There was a horrible ripping, groaning sound as Sam's endoskeleton squealed in protest. Sam shrieked, thrashing right as Nightmare ripped off his face, sending oil spraying everywhere while garbled screams emitted from the spirit's voice box.

"SAM!" Amanda shrieked, trying to get up only for Nightmare to force her down again.

 ** _"I will be with you soon enough, Chick-a-dee,"_** Nightmare assured her.

Sam gave a strangled cry, making Nightmare turn back to him.

 ** _"Oh, shut up already,"_** she hissed, reaching into Sam's throat and ripping out the voice box, crushing it in her paws as the pale crimson lights turned almost white from pain, **_"Oh, why the long face, little bunny? You can still see! And you will want to…after all…your little bird is next…"_**

 **"Over my dead body,"** Matt snarled, getting in front of his sister.

 ** _"Oh, we have a_ hero _in our midst!"_** Nightmare grinned, baring her fangs, **_"You want to go first then? Fine with me!"_**

 **"DADDY!"** the three Stooges shrieked, rushing towards their 'Daddy' only for Nightmare to sweep them up in a shadow.

 ** _"'Daddy'?"_** she purred as Matt gave a very dark, very threatening snarl, **_"How sickeningly sweet…do not fret, little ones…you will be joining Fatbear soon enough,"_**

 **"Don't. _TOUCH THEM! LET THEM GO!"_** Matt roared, fangs bared angrily.

 ** _"As you wish,"_** Nightmare smirked and ordered the shadow to release the Stooges…

By hurling them at high speed into a wall.

There were sickening crunches and oil sprayed into the air as the three cubs lay in crumpled heaps on the ground. They…they didn't move.

 **"NO!"** Matt shrieked, racing to his cubs and gently picking Mo up…the only one whose eyes were still lit.

The cub shuddered, blue eyes flickering weakly as he reached up to pat his 'Daddy's' nose, making it squeak. Oily tears dripped from Matt's eyes as he gently tapped the cub's nose, making it squeak. Mo gave a weak giggle before his servos spasmed and locked up.

 **"We…we love you…Daddy…"** Mo gasped, eyes flickering even more as Matt held the cub to his chest.

 **"I love you too, Mo,"** Matt whispered.

Mo gave a bright smile before giving one final gasp…going deathly still, his eyes flickering…

And going dark.

 _"SCREEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_

* * *

Little Robby could hear the shrieks from his room. He had _no_ idea what was going on…but based on the fact that he could hear children's screams in those shrieks…it wasn't Nightmare that was getting hurt.

The boy got up, flashlight in hand, preparing to do battle with the demon bear…

 _"SCREEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_

Little Robby backed away from the door. That had been Matt, that was for sure…but it was the most heartbroken, rage-filled shriek the boy had ever heard the spirit give. Little Robby heard a loud crash and some unintelligible shrieking from Matt…it almost seemed like he was going to beat the demon…

And then he heard Amanda's shriek of terror and Nightmare's demonic laugh.

* * *

Amanda watched in horror as Matt completely _lost_ it. The darkened spirit slammed into the black bear, shrieking bloody murder as he sent his fist slamming into the black demon.

 **"KILL YOU!"** Matt howled, tears streaming from his pearly white eyes as he repeatedly punched the monster.

Nightmare just laughed, grabbing Matt's fist and sweeping his legs out from under him before bringing her foot down hard on Matt's leg, snapping it in two. Matt shrieked as oil sprayed and Nightmare cackled, snapping his other leg just as easily before ripping open a large gash in Matt's stomach. Amanda screamed as Matt wailed…and was cut off as Nightmare tore out his voice box too.

 ** _"You were what now?"_** Nightmare asked, **_"Kill me? However do you think you will be able to do that without any legs?"_**

Amanda reared back and hurled the cupcake at the monster. Nightmare blinked, scarlet eyes slightly shocked at the audacity of the yellow spirit as the cupcake bounced off the black bear's head.

"Leave my big brother alone!" Amanda screamed.

 ** _"You know, little Chick-a-dee,"_** Nightmare growled, dropping Matt's sparking form, **_"I was not going to be particularly painful with you. But now…"_**

The black bear seemed to teleport to Amanda, grabbing the yellow spirit and hoisting her high.

 ** _"Alouette, gentille alouette,"_** Nightmare sang, **" _Alouette je te plumerais,"_**

She grabbed Amanda's head and yanked out some of her feathers, making the yellow spirit scream.

 ** _"Je te plumerais la tête,"_** Nightmare sang, ripping out the four main feathers on Amanda's crown, **_"Je te plumerais la tête. Et la tête, et la tête! Ahhhh! Alouette, gentille alouette. Alouette je te plumerais,"_**

"S **TOP!"** Amanda shrieked, clawing at the bear, tears streaming down her face, "PLEASE S **-ST** OP!"

 ** _"Oh…you want the English version then?"_** Nightmare cooed, **_"Very well then…"_**

She grabbed Amanda's beak and started twisting, making her give muffled shrieks.

 ** _"I will pluck the feathers off your beak,"_** the demon sang cheerfully as she wrenched Amanda's beak open with a crack, breaking the springs that held it shut, **_"I will pluck the feathers off your beak. Off your beak, off your head! Little lark! Ooooh!"_**

She tapped her chin as muffled, soft sobs poured through the tortured spirit's beak.

 ** _"I am pretty sure there is more…but I cannot seem to remember it…something about the_ eyes _…"_**

She drove one of her talons through Amanda's right eye, getting a loud shriek from the yellow spirit.

 ** _"And the_ wings _…"_**

The demon grabbed Amanda's wings and twisted them back, ripping them clean off. Amanda gave a scream of agony as she collapsed to the floor, making small whimpers of pain as oil flooded from where her arms had once been.

 ** _"Aw, little Chick-a-dee does not want to play any more…what a shame…"_** Nightmare smirked, turning around…just to face a golden rabbit.

"Normally…I'm alL f-f-fOr chaos and deSTRuction," Scott growled, "B-B-But yoooUUUU are on m-m-m-MY territory…"

 ** _"And who are you to stop me,_ bunnyman?"** Nightmare laughed, **_"Come then…let me teach you another lesson in_ pain _,"_**

She started forwards only to get stopped by a slender form.

 ** _"It's not him we want,"_** Marionette said, **_"We're supposed to get the boy!"_**

 ** _"And I…_** " Nightmare snarled, ramming her talons through Marionette's midsection, making her scream, **_"Am done taking orders from_ you _,"_**

She took her other paw and smashed through Marionette's mask, sending broken shards of porcelain to the ground. The black bear looked at the golden rabbit, who growled and snarled angrily, before looking at the hall clock.

 ** _"Ah, the shortness of the night…if only there were more hours,"_** Nightmare sighed before laughing, **_"Oh well…another time perhaps, Springy boy,"_**

She disappeared and Scott made to go after her…

"S-Spring?" a soft, broken voice rasped.

Immediately Spring took control and dashed to the crumpled form of the Marionette.

 **"Emily…"** he whispered, cradling her and making the slender creature nod.

"You…you know what must be done," Emily whispered, "Spring…it's time. And I think Goldie knows it too,"

 **"I think we've both known for a while,"** he admitted, **"But how can _I_ stop her? She's rampaging…something I've never seen Goldie do,"**

"It's all her and Mike's hate," Emily explained, "It's been growing and festering since her childhood…it's a miracle that she didn't snap earlier,"

 **"How do I stop her, Emily?"**

Emily shook her head.

"You can't…little Robby has to…has to face her…on his own…" Emily murmured tiredly, "And then…maybe then we'll have peace…"

* * *

 ** _"Come out, come out wherever you are!"_** Nightmare crooned, making little Robby shudder and slam the door closed, **_"Oh, little boy…do you think that door is going to stop me…"_**

She gave a dark laugh and Robby instantly raced towards the closet, shining the light and exposing Nightmare's fanged maw.

 ** _"When I can do thi…"_**

He slammed the doors shut and Nightmare disappeared, coming back into existence outside one of the door.

 ** _"You shut the door in my face, how rude!"_** Nightmare growled as the boy slammed that door shut too, **_"Your mother should have taught you better than that!"_**

"YOU SHUT UP ABOUT MY MOTHER!" he yelled.

 ** _"Why? Sensitive topic?"_** Nightmare teased, **_"Oh…_ now _I see it. This pathetic spirit is_ your _mother? The great Rescuer? HA! More like Sell-Out! She was so_ easy _to take over…then again, she was rather angry…"_**

"Let my mother and Gold go!" little Robby ordered, shining the flashlight on the bed, exposing the nearly transparent black head before it burst into shadows and raced out the door.

 ** _"Whatever for? I am having so much_ fun _…"_**

A hand grabbed his shoulder and little Robby was forced to turn around and face Nightmare's terrible form.

 ** _"You are different than the others I have encountered…"_** Nightmare wondered, **_"You seem strong…how about we test that, shall we?"_**

He opened his mouth to protest…right as everything went black.

 **The Stooges are gone...you guys have no _idea_ how hard that was to write. This whole chapter was tough...but, next one...we get to see Nightmare's sadistic mental torture. Will little Robby be strong enough to resist Nightmare? Or will he go crazy and do her job for her? And what did Emily mean by 'it's time'? Find out next time!**

 **I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I take it you guys weren't too happy about last one... *dodges empty tissueboxes and tomatoes thrown at me* but, hey! I'm hoping this will make it better at least? I'm not going to talk much, just let you read.**

Chapter 18

Little Robby opened his eyes slowly to see sunlight streaming through the curtains of his room back at Kayle's house.

 _"Am I dead?"_ he thought right as stomach rumbled, _"Nope…can't be if I'm hungry…"_

He took a deep breath, smelling someone making breakfast…more specifically his mother's pancakes and bacon. The boy got out of bed, nearly running down the stairs and coming to a dead halt as he saw who was cooking.

"Well, look who finally decided to get up!" Mike smiled, brushing the apron off before turning back to the stove, "Good morning, sleepy head,"

"…Mama?" little Robby breathed.

"I hope your head is feeling better…that was a nasty fall you took the other day," Mike muttered, "Doctor said you'll be feeling a little woozy, but other than that, fine,"

"Mama…" he blinked, making Mike turn around again.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

You could have sworn the boy teleported to his mother's side. Little Robby hugged his mother, getting a surprised 'oh!' from her as he buried his head in her chest.

"I take it we're feeling a _lot_ better then," the copper haired woman chuckled, "I love you too, lil' Capt'n,"

Little Robby smiled, breathing in her perfume…and that's when he heard it.

He heard his mother's heart _beating_. Strong, loud, and most _definitely_ not _dead_.

"You're…alive…" he blinked, pulling back and looking over his mother's form.

He noticed that she didn't have a scar over her left eye anymore…but she looked rather concerned at him.

"Well… _yeah_ I'm alive…" Mike blinked before sighing, "Robby, did you have that nasty nightmare again? The one where I died and you had to live with Jeremy, Ashe and Kayle?"

"It was a dream?" he asked softly, "But…but it felt so real…"

Mike opened her mouth to answer…but a knock at the door cut her off.

"Oh, that'll be our guests!" she grinned, walking over to the door and opening it, "Hey!"

"Glad to see you didn't burn the house down," _Older Robby_ chuckled, walking in with a blonde haired, grey-eyed woman beside him.

"Robby, you know I'm better than that," Mike growled, "Emily, I don't see why you let him get away with it,"

"I try to make him stop," Emily sighed before looking at little Robby…who was staring, shell-shocked, at his Uncle, "Ah! There's my favorite nephew!"

"Wha?" little Robby blinked as the woman hugged him, " _Nephew_!? Um…who…"

"Come on," Emily smiled, "You don't remember your favorite aunt Emily? Married to your Uncle Robby for nearly twenty years?"

She turned to Mike.

"Wow…he really _did_ hit his head hard," she hissed sympathetically.

"Which is surprising…since he does have a hard head," the older Robby smirked.

"Just like his namesake!" Mike backhanded her brother.

"Where's Dad?" little Robby asked, "Where's Jeremy?"

"Your father's on a business trip," Mike reminded him, "He'll be home in a few days. Jeremy had some errands to run before he and Tami are coming over,"

"I met up with Matt," her brother added, "he said that he, Risa, Sam, Amanda, the triplets and Amelia are coming soon too,"

"And Ashe and Kayle are getting the last of the party stuff before getting Robby's friends,"

"Will someone explain to me what the heck is going on?!" little Robby yelled.

Mike gave him a sympathetic look before putting a hand on his shoulder.

"C'mon, let's go back up to your room…then we'll talk ok?"

* * *

"Ok, so explain what the heck is going on," the boy demanded as he sat on the bed while his mother sighed.

"Fine," she told him, "According to your nightmares, there were a series of accidents that happened at Freddy's in the '80s. Emily had been 'killed' the year I was born, your grandfather was abusive to your Uncle Robby and I while your uncle, Matt, Sam, and Amanda were brutally murdered in '87 while Jeremy was bitten by Foxy…being somehow possessed by your uncle. In the '90s, their killer was killed by hopping into a dysfunctional suit. Anyway, flash forwards to 2008/2009…you say that _I_ ended up getting killed and possessing the other spring suit while you lived with Jeremy,"

She shook her head.

" _None_ of that is true," she said, "Emily _was_ nearly killed, but thanks to Goldie, was saved and her attempted murderer was locked behind bars for a long, long time. I think he died already though…anyway. Emily and Jeremy started hanging around our family and eventually she and your uncle started dating…ending up getting married with a son and a daughter in college back east. I met your father, Charlie, not too long after and eventually we got married…having you. Matt and Risa became good friends and had triplet boys: Larry, Joe…who Matt calls Curly as a joke…and Mo. Sam and Amanda got married and had a daughter who's a little older than you named Amelia. We're only here at Kayle's because our house is getting remodeled. Does _any_ of this sound familiar?"

"Where's Gram?" little Robby challenged.

"Your grandmother died a year before you were born. Something that didn't change in your dreams apparently. The doctor said that you'd be kinda out of it for a while…start believing your dreams were real," Mike told him, "Robby, feel my heart. It's beating right? I can't be dead,"

She ruffled his hair, before kissing his forehead.

"You get ready…I'll be downstairs if you need me,"

As soon as she left, the boy went towards the dresser. He pulled out some nice clothes and got dressed. When he was finished, he looked up into the mirror…just to see a tired looking woman with silver-streaked red hair and golden eyes standing behind him.

He whipped around, facing her as she gave him a tired smile.

"It's time to wake up, Robby," she told him, "Don't let her win,"

And she disappeared.

" _ROBBY!"_ Mike's voice yelled.

The boy ran down the stairs, facing a crowd of people.

"Happy Birthday, Robby," Mike smiled, holding out a cake.

Little Robby looked at his mother's face painfully before closing his eyes and shaking his head.

"You're dead," he whispered, tears streaming, "You're dead, Uncle Robby's dead, Emily's dead, Matt's dead, Sam's dead, Amanda's dead…this isn't real. It's a dream…a…a…"

His eyes flashed open as cold fear gripped his heart.

"It's just a Nightmare,"

Suddenly the happy room full of people became empty and a slow clapping sound came from behind him.

 ** _"Well, well, well,"_** a smooth, dark gold voice purred.

Little Robby turned around just to face a dark-grey skinned version of his mother with black hair and scarlet eyes dressed completely in sable except for the golden bow, top-hat and the underside of her coat. Two black bear ears poked out of the dark mess of black hair.

 ** _"Seems you saw through_ that _,"_** she snorted, taking off her hat and twirling it around her finger.

"Nightmare…" little Robby blinked.

 ** _"Ah, very good…you remember me!"_** Nightmare grinned, **_"Such a sweet illusion, do you not think? Where_ everyone _was alive and happy…why on earth would you not want to stay there?"_**

"It's not the truth," he replied.

 ** _"Correction: it is_ a _truth,"_** Nightmare told him, **_"One of many instances that could have been,"_**

"Why are you doing this?" little Robby asked.

 ** _"Because it is_ fun _!"_** Nightmare hummed, hopping up on the back of a chair and sitting there just as easily as his mother used to do, **_"Dreams, Nightmares...they are all the same. I just happen to love the dark. It is so much more intriguing being bad...do you not agree?"_**

"No,"

 ** _"Hmm…pity,"_** Nightmare sighed, **_"Ah, well…you seemed to have passed that test…let us see how you fare in another?"_**

She snapped her fingers and little Robby found himself in complete darkness. Suddenly, a light turned on…revealing James' prone form lying on the ground.

"James?!" little Robby yelled, running towards him, just to get rebounded off of some sort of glass container.

He watched as James groggily got up, rubbing his eyes just to start screaming as the ground he lay on become carpeted with spiders of all shapes and sizes…just like his uncle, James was deathly terrified of spiders. The young rockstar screamed louder and louder while little Robby pounded on the glass frantically, trying to get in…right as another scream, this one female shot through the area.

Little Robby's head snapped around just to see Mandy screaming bloody murder as she desperately tried to climb up the rapidly dwindling footholes to escape the pit of snakes right beneath her feet.

"MANDY! HANG ON!" little Robby yelled, running towards her…just for another scream, raspy, strangled and terrified, to catch his attention.

He whirled around to see Matty trying his best to keep his head above rapidly rising water. Matty…Matty couldn't swim and he was terrified of water to boot. But when little Robby ran to save him, an agonizingly familiar scream made him freeze.

Max was in a fourth container, trying desperately to stop walls from closing in on her. The boy gave a strangled cry as he raced to her, tears streaming as he tried to break the glass.

 ** _"Tick tock, tick toooock!"_** Nightmare sang in singsong, **_"Who will you save, widdle Wobby? The rock star who always was jealous of you for having a father figure who cared? The chef who always pitied you for losing your mother? The mute who envied you for being able to sing while he could not? Or the girlfriend…who shares a past just as troubling as your own? Choose,"_**

"Why?" little Robby whispered as the red-headed woman appeared in the darkness, motioning for him to come to her.

 ** _"CHOOSE!"_**

Little Robby covered his head, getting to his feet and mentally begging forgiveness as he ran into the darkness…

* * *

And was met with the broken strains of a music box.

 _"Swan Lake…I remember Mama playing some of it when I was a kid,"_ little Robby thought as he walked forwards, determined to find the source of the music.

As he walked, the darkness came alive with flashes of light and color, forming into images. He saw a young Andrew kneeling in front of him while another man stood to the side.

 _"Alright, let's see if you work…"_ Andrew started before closing his eyes and praying, _"Please…please work…"_

He flipped a switch of some sort and a faint whirring sound came to life.

 ** _"…Hello!"_** a soft, female voice beamed as the view shifted and Andrew suddenly was shorter than him...then the view jerked and little Robby realized that he had fallen, **_"Whoops! Well, that didn't go as expected…"_**

The images faded and little Robby kept walking, this time seeing a repaired Spring who looked nervous as he held his guitar.

 ** _"Don't worry, Spring, everything is going to be just fine,"_** the female voice said as a golden paw reached out for Spring's.

 ** _"O-Ok, Goldie, whatever you say,"_** Spring stammered as he took the paw.

The scenes faded and new ones took their place…each one darker than the last. He saw a little blonde girl with grey eyes being dragged away from the door and murdered right in front of him. He saw a group of four teenagers grabbing a crying, little brown haired boy and sticking him into the mouth of the viewer…blood spraying everywhere as people started screaming. He saw darkness as Andrew sadly flipped a switch…and then light as someone turned her back on. It was fine…until little Robby saw five children following the person to the back…where four of them were brutally murdered.

Little Robby kept going, stopping when he heard deep, heart-wrenching sobs. The boy turned around just to see a figure, covered with sticky black tendrils that cemented her to the floor, kneeling with her head in her hands.

"Help her," the red-headed woman whispered, appearing behind the kneeling woman, "You're the only one who can,"

And she disappeared again.

"Hello?" little Robby asked, coming forwards and gently laying a hand on the figure.

 _"Leave us be,"_ the woman croaked out hoarsely, _"Leave us to suffer,"_

"Why?"

The woman gave a groan, shuddering as the tendrils thickened, biting into her skin.

 _"We deserve it,"_ she rasped, _"All our fault…"_

"What is?"

 _"That thing…"_ the woman gasped, _"Our anger, our hatred…we let it fester and grow…didn't tell anyone…left it bottled up so that no one would know. We did this…it's all our fault. They hate us…hate us for what we've done…what we are…"_

 ** _"Oh, not everyone!"_** Nightmare's chipper voice smiled as she took form before the kneeling woman.

The woman started to shake violently, her sobs growing in volume.

 ** _"_ I _do not hate you…"_** Nightmare purred, **_"After all…without you two, there is no me!"_**

Little Robby's throat locked up as he realized who it was in front of him. He turned towards the kneeling woman and embraced her, ignoring the biting of the shadowy tendrils as they dug into his skin.

"I don't hate you," he whispered, tears streaming as he hugged the woman tighter, "How could I ever hate you?"

The woman tried to lean away from him, but the boy drew her closer.

"I love you, Mama!" he cried.

And the world exploded with brilliant white light.

 ** _"What?!"_** Nightmare gasped, screaming as the holy white light started biting through her frame, **_"NO!"_**

* * *

Little Robby's eyes snapped open and he saw Nightmare stumbling back, the black bear shrieking as she held her head. He cast his head towards the clock just to see that it was long, _long_ after six a.m. He looked back at Nightmare as the bear collapsed to her knees.

Nightmare shrieked in pain, thrashing and twitching on the ground as her fur started lightening. The boy winced and finally covered his ears as horrific snaps and crunches came from the steadily brightening demon. He watched as her form turned more and more solid, fur turning back to gold. Nightmare gave a strangled scream, and suddenly, there was a great snap…like a broken neck or spine or something of that like…and the tortured creature went still.

Little Robby looked at the panting, golden creature kneeling on her hands and knees. She looked up, her golden eyes soft as she gave a slight smile.

 **"Thank you, Robby, for saving us,"** Gold whispered.

Little Robby smiled and came closer to the shaking bear before hugging her.

"I'm glad you're back, Aunt Gold," he smiled.

* * *

The red-haired woman watched as the boy embraced the golden bear and smiled. Soon…soon it would be over…

And their children would come back home.

"How much longer do we have to wait?" A blond man with violet eyes asked.

"However long it has to, Garret," a black haired man with grey eyes replied.

"Soon, Chris," the red-haired woman replied, "Very soon,"

Anna Schmidt looked back towards the silver light of their home.

She couldn't wait.

 **So Anna helps her grandson defeat Nightmare in her own way...and Gold's back! But why didn't Mike greet little Robby when Nightmare was vanquished? What about the others? Are they going to be ok? Who's going to be our final casualties in this awful war? Guess you'll have to see next time!**

 **I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I know this one's short...but the feels are strong. After all...we see who our two final victims are. I have things planned for the next one...and this won't be the last time you see these two. Just know...this was a long time in the making and I had a hard time writing it as I had to walk away from the computer and come back. So, without further ado, here's chapter 19...I hope you like it.**

 **Many thanks to XDyingCistX for being reviewer 200!**

Chapter 19

 _5:50 a.m._ _(Before Nightmare's Defeat)_

Spring held Emily close as the spirit gave a series of soft, whimpering noises, trembling violently. They all were like this…save for Matt and Sam who were silent only because they had no voice boxes. He saw Sam painfully drag himself to Amanda, putting his arms around her, trying to comfort the armless spirit. Matt touched her leg, letting her know he was with her too.

"I-I-It's so c-c-c-cold, Sam," Amanda shuddered, "I…I c-c-c-can't feel anything…"

Sam nuzzled her shoulder with the side of his head, trying not to hurt her with the sparking wires that made up his face. His servos spasmed, locking up at times before releasing. He pointed a shaking paw at himself…and then gently placed his paw on Amanda's heart.

Amanda gave a shaky smile.

"I-I-I-I love y-y-y-y-you too, Sam," she gasped as pain ripped through her body.

Sam gave a creaking sound…almost a sigh…before his whole body seized and he went lax on the ground, still by Amanda's side.

Amanda turned her head painfully to Matt, whose glowing blue eyes flickered, on the verge of turning off. He squeezed her leg gently and she nodded.

"I l-l-l-love you too, big brother," she stammered, her own eyes flickering, flashing between on and off quickly before starting to slow…

And finally shutting off as her head lolled to the side…looking as if she were only sleeping in Sam's arms.

Matt's shoulders trembled as oily tears streamed from his eyes…but he knew that his time was coming just as his sister's and friend's did. He painfully dragged himself to the wall where his cubs lay, picking them up in his arms and nuzzling them one last time before his servos locked up and he slumped lifelessly against the wall.

Spring turned to Emily, whose gasps were getting more and more frequent.

 **"It's going to be ok,"** he promised, **"Andrew will come back and fix you…"**

Emily weakly shook her head.

"We're…too hurt," she rasped, burying her head in Spring's tattered fur, "It's…over…"

She turned her head up to the ceiling, the silver lights in her face flickering weakly.

"So…nearly… _free_ …" she gasped as her body seized and went limp in Spring's arms.

 **"Emily?"** he asked, gently shaking her…but shaking her a little harder when he got no response, **"EMILY! NO!"**

And the Spring Suit held the limp body of his human close, weeping bitterly.

* * *

 _7:30 a.m. (After Nightmare's Defeat)_

Little Robby released the still trembling Gold, letting her sit down and hold her arms as she leaned against the wall.

"Are you going to be ok?" he asked.

 **"Maybe,"** she sighed, **"That…that was a rough night,"**

"Heh, I'll say," little Robby snorted, "Hey, Aunt Gold…where's Mama?"

Gold shot him an apologetic look.

 **"She…Robby, she's recovering…sleeping,"** Gold told him, **"I…I don't know if her soul will wake up or not. She's been through an ordeal… _we've_ been through an ordeal,"**

She shuddered, making little Robby put his hand on her trembling form.

 **"I don't even know if the others are ok…after what we… _it_ …did to them…"**

"We could go see," the boy suggested, getting up, "C'mon, I'll help you the best I can,"

Gold's eyes sparkled tiredly as the golden bear got to her feet and put her shaking paw on little Robby's shoulder.

 **"You're a good kid, you know that?"** she asked.

"Mama's told me that a lot," he shrugged and the two walked out the door.

* * *

Whatever it was that little Robby was expecting to see when he and Gold walked into the hall where the fight had taken place…

They were _not_ expecting the carnage that was before them.

The four spirits lay broken, bleeding and sparking on the ground. None of them so much as twitched. Sam's entire face had been ripped off, leaving just the bottom row of fangs while wires sparked from where they had been torn. A large gaping hole had been torn in his throat and the crushed remains of his voice box lay next to him. Matt lay next to his three cubs in a large puddle of oil, his legs snapped off and cast to the side as he too sported a horrible tear in his throat and his voice box was cast to the side. The three Stooges…there was almost nothing left of two of them where they had hit the wall, nearly pounded flat while the third had a large dent in his head. All three were in Matt's arms. Amanda lay near Sam, her beak torn open and hanging by a few wires while her arms had been completely ripped off, she was missing a good many of her feathers from her head, including the big ones that had topped it. Robby's namesake…

"R-R-Rob-b-b-bby," the fox wheezed, eyes flickering weakly.

The boy ran to his uncle, cradling his broken form.

"Uncle Robby," he whispered, "What…you're alive?"

The red spirit gave a slight tremble as his flickering golden eyes locked onto his nephew's. He weakly lifted his good hand and stroked the boy's hair.

"You…y-y-y-you l-l-l-look so much…like y-y-y-your m-m-m-m-mama," the red spirit rasped, "G-G-G-Good b-b-b-b-bye…l-l-l-l-lil' C-C-Capt'n…"

And the golden eyes went dark, the fox's head lolling to the side as his mouth hung open.

"No!" little Robby gasped, "Uncle Robby…wake up!"

 **"Robert?"** came a male voice.

Gold's ears flicked towards the source, her eyes widening.

 **"Spring!"** she gasped.

Spring's green eyes flashed brightly as a smile bloomed over his tattered features.

 **"Goldie…you beat her! You threw her off!"** he beamed, **"First Emily and now you! She'll be so…"**

He cut off, his green eyes filling with oily tears as he bowed his head, his ears drooping.

 **"Spring?"** Gold asked, carefully walking towards her friend, **"Spring, what's the matter?"**

He closed his eyes, starting to shake.

 **"She…she deactivated,"** he whispered, **"She deactivated in my arms…like them…"**

"They're dead?" little Robby demanded, "They…they _can't_ die…they're already dead! They're ghosts!"

Spring looked at the boy.

 **"Sleeping,"** he said, **"They cannot die…not in a true sense…But their shells…they can't be reactivated. The damage is too great. It is the equivalent to death in that form. They just…can't move on. So they're sleeping…forever,"**

The two golden animatronics looked at each other and then at little Robby.

 **"Until someone wakes them up…frees them,"** Spring finished.

"And how could you do that?" the boy asked, "How would you even know?"

 **"We can sense them still there because we're haunted ourselves,"** Gold explained, **"You…well…you'd know if they were free. It's the sense of loss that won't go away. You know that they're still stuck, so you feel that loss,"**

"Do you know how to fix that?" little Robby asked, "I…I don't want them to suffer anymore,"

 **"Free them all?"** Spring asked, tapping his chest, **"Even their killer?"**

"He won't be going to the same place, I'm sure," little Robby deadpanned, "He sure doesn't seem repentant of it…where _is_ he anyway?"

 **"Sleeping,"** Spring deadpanned, **"Emily made him shut up. Which is _fine_ by me. I don't want to hear his nasty, horrible thoughts in my head anymore," **

**"And you shouldn't have to,"** Gold growled, **"No one should be put through that…"**

She put her paw to her 'heart', ears flicking down.

 **"They're in so much pain, Spring…"** she whispered.

"How do we free them?" little Robby asked.

The two Spring Suits looked tiredly at the boy before looking at each other.

 **"We…don't know,"** Spring admitted, **"Something that all of them share…that needed to be done the day they died but didn't happen…seeing as their killer is already dead,"**

Gold put a paw on little Robby's shoulder.

 **"Why don't you get your things packed up and go back to Kayle's?"** she suggested, **"Get some sleep at least…after the night you've had, I think you'd deserve it,"**

Little Robby gave a nod, sighing.

"Yeah, you're right," he told her, "I'll go do that…and then I'll be back tonight,"

 **"Perhaps…and perhaps not,"** Spring said, **"You never know with us,"**

"True that," the boy replied with a laugh as he shook his head, "Good day, Spring, Gold,"

* * *

Long after the boy had left, Spring and Gold waited alone in the repair room. The two Spring Suits had projected their astral forms outside of their shells, trying to fix the damage that had been done.

Once everything had been put more or less back in order, the two rested for a while…and then Gold gave a heavy sigh.

 **"You know as well as I that the time's come,"** she said.

 **"I know. And I'm ready…but the question is…are _you_ ready?"** Spring asked, looking at his friend.

 **"The children are going to be free,"** Gold nodded, **"This something we _must_ do. Andrew's gotten fed up with them, he'll destroy them when he returns…I can't believe Mike was right about him. The Andrew I knew wouldn't have even considered doing that to his daughter,"**

 **"He changed after Emily died,"** Spring reminded her, **"Mikayla was born that year, remember? He blamed all the bad luck that befell him on that little girl. But it was wrong of him…don't you agree?"**

 **"Yes,"**

 **"But now…the time has come for us to finish what was started,"**

Gold looked up at Spring, oily tears streaming.

 **"Spring…I want to tell you something…before we…you know…"** she whispered, **"I…"**

The blond cut her off by gently pressing his lips to hers.

 **"I know,"** he told her, **"I've known for nearly forty-five years,"**

 **"Where'd you learn how to do _that_ ,"** Gold asked with a faint smile.

 **"Where do you think?"** Spring scoffed, **"He _did_ have a family. I understand why he did all this…but that doesn't mean I condone it,"**

The two projections faded, the suits coming to life and coming next to each other, standing in front of one another.

 **"Tonight, Robert Samuel Matthew Schmidt II, you will free the souls of the children trapped within us,"** Spring whispered, setting in stone what he was about to do.

 **"We will help you…as will those who went before,"** Gold added as she and Spring placed their paws on the sides of the other's head, **"No more will we be able to cause suffering,"**

Spring gave a weak smile as he nuzzled Gold's forehead one last time.

 **"I will see you in the bright place,"** he told her, **"And we will sing together once again,"**

 **"Together,"** Gold started, her arms tensing as Spring did the same, tears streaming.

 **"Until the stars turn cold,"** Spring finished.

 **"I love you, Spring Bonnie,"**

 **"I love you too, Fredbear,"**

There was a great _SNAP_ and the two Spring Suits fell, lifeless, to the floor…their paws laid in one another's...and their necks bent at an awkward angle as wires sparked and flared, dying just as their owners' eyes flickered and died.

Spring Bonnie and Fredbear, known by all as Spring and Gold…

Had passed.

 **Spring and Gold were my victims. And I'd been hinting at their little crushes for a while...seeing as how they're extremely protective of one another. _That_ is what Mike was snickering about in 16. She figured out that Spring had a crush on Goldie. I think that the pairing is sweet, seeing as how they were made together, 'grew up' together...I thought it fitting that they would move on together. Reason _why_ I killed them off is because it is the only way to ready Mike's spirit to move on. When a bot is deactivated, the soul inside it is ready to move on...it just needs that little push which is going to happen next chapter. Scott...well...he just mainly stayed around to make the kids miserable, so when they 'died', he was put to sleep and ready to move on. Spring's deactivation, 'death', forced him out and he is getting exactly what he deserves.**

 **Anyway, next chapter...little Robby sets out on a journey that he will never forget.**

 **I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I know a lot of you guys are sad that Spring and Gold are gone...but, it needed to be done. Don't worry, these next few chapters will be happier. Right now...little Robby's going to take an adventure of a lifetime...**

Chapter 20

Little Robby new he was tired…but he wasn't expecting to fall asleep as soon as he hit the pillow. And he _definitely_ wasn't expecting to suddenly appear in a dingy room. He looked around, seeing the dirty grey posters of children's faces with wide eyes and tears streaming while the words ' _It's Me!'_ scrawled over the walls.

"What is this place?" little Robby whispered, stopping as a soft music box tune caught his ear.

 _"Ninety years without slumbering, tick tock tick. His life seconds numbering, tick tock tick. When it stopped. Short. Never to go again, when the old man died,"_

"'My Grandfather's Clock'," he murmured as the soft tinkling of the music box continued to play.

He started forwards, brushing aside wires and tattered bits of cloth that hung from the ceiling…when he froze.

He'd found the source of the music, but it wasn't like anything he was expecting. There _was_ a music box…but what else was there made his heart ache and his stomach want to throw up whatever was inside it.

It looked like a little stage where someone would have a puppet show…where the puppeteer would stand behind a curtain and have his little marionettes dance on their strings on a little wooden surface. Only instead of something small and built for children…this was completely life-size and the marionette that was being pulled around by the strings was _not_ a little child's toy.

It was a girl…no older than seven, with limp blonde curls that rippled down past her shoulders to her mid back. She was dressed in black and white and was as pale as a sheet. She looked like she'd been starved to death…if Robby had so much as breathed in her direction, she would have crumbled into dust. The child was crying, silver droplets hitting the wooden floor of the stage as the strings tied around her wrist dragged her in circles, making her dance. But the girl…she looked like with every step, every drag of her tiny bare and bleeding feet, she was fading away…that her life force was being drained as she 'danced'.

Little Robby looked at the strings…seeing that they were somehow attached to the music box. If he could stop it…then he could free the girl.

He looked around, trying to find a pipe or baseball bat or switch…but all he found was a pocket knife.

 _"Well…it's as good as anything,"_ he thought, picking up the knife and proceeding to smash the music box to bits.

The girl gave a shrieking wail with every hit…but she looked a bit brighter the more the box kept getting beaten up…so the boy kept at it. Finally, the place fell silent and little Robby ran towards the stage where the girl now dangled from her strings, hopping up and slicing through the delicate wires. The girl collapsed, unable to hold her own weight, and little Robby caught her, gently lowering her down so that he propped her up off the stage as he kneeled.

The broken and pale girl lay limply in little Robby's arms, the cut strings waving softly in the breeze. Her stormy grey eyes stared up into to her rescuer's.

"The…music b-b-bo-bo-box…stopped," she wheezed, her form flickering and threatening to fade away.

"Shhh," little Robby soothed, smoothing her blonde curls away from her pallid face, "It's ok,"

The girl reached up and touched his.

" _Save them_ ," she rasped.

And she disappeared.

Little Robby blinked as he stared at the empty space where she had been.

"What?" he whispered right as a door creaked open, letting through a soft, silver light.

Little Robby got up, looking towards the door. Something told him he needed to go on…

 _"Save them,"_

"Save who?" little Robby wondered as he walked towards the door.

 _"Why don't you go and find out?"_ his inner voice asked…

And he walked through the door.

* * *

 **"Hey there!"** a cheery, male voice laughed, making the boy look down at a chubby, child-like animatronic holding a balloon, **"Would you like a balloon?"**

"Um…not right now," little Robby blinked, "Who are you?"

 **"You can call me Balloon Boy,"** the animatronic beamed before the bright blue eyes widened, **"Are you…here for _him_?"**

"Him?" little Robby blinked and the little bot nodded vigorously, gesturing towards a child, completely in greyscale, standing alone in the corner, holding his right arm like it hurt.

 **"Out of all the children here…he won't cheer up when we come towards him,"** Balloon Boy explained, **"He just turns away, crying,"**

"'We'?" little Robby asked.

 **"Me and Vixen…I mean, Mangle,"** the little bot shrugged, **"She's…well, the last time I saw her, she was trying to avoid some of the kids…they like to take her apart. She said she might have an idea of how to cheer the boy up. Hey! Maybe you could find her! I can't leave here…I'm supposed to keep the other children happy with balloons…but you can go see her. She's hard to miss,"**

"Um…ok," little Robby blinked, walking towards a tall door.

* * *

He came inside just to see a kid in a green shirt running around like a chicken with his head cut off. The little boy started crying, reaching for a mess of metal and white fur that was up high on a platform.

 **"Can ye jus' leave me be fer jus' one lil' second, laddie?"** the mess of metal and fur asked, tiredly, **"I need t' get back t' tha other room,"**

"Play!" the boy shrieked, grabbing onto a part of the poor creature and tugging, making it yelp.

"Hey!" little Robby yelled rushing over and taking hold of the child, "Hey, we don't play like that with toys,"

"But… _play_!" the boy whined.

"How about you go get a balloon?" little Robby asked, "Then you go play with that?"

"Okay!" the boy beamed, racing off right as the tangle of metal and fur slithered into a more comfortably position.

 **"Thank ye, lad…ye don't know how much I appreciate tha',"** the creature nodded, **"Tha name be Mangle. An' yers?"**

"Robby," little Robby said, "My name is Robby,"

 **"Tha' be a wonderful name, lad, a brave name,"** Mangle smiled, baring her sharp teeth, **"Ack, I need t' be getting' me parts back together…BB is goin' t' be wonderin' where I be,"**

"What if I help you?" little Robby asked, "He sent me to find you,"

 **"Tha'…would be mighty kind o' ye, lad,"** Mangle sighed happily, **"Thank ye,"**

"No problem," little Robby said, searching for the parts.

He did find them all, thankfully. And when he started putting them back together on the creature…he realized that Mangle was once a fox.

"A pretty fox like you can't have been called Mangle all these years," little Robby started, smoothing the last of the snowy fur down on the female pirate.

 **"Nay, lad…I be called Vixen back in tha glory days,"** Mangle smiled sadly, **"But until tha day comes, I will be Mangle…until I get t' sail again with me Capt'n. Ol' Foxy an' I used t' be good friends. I was 'is first mate…an' then tha Incident…"**

She shook her head sadly.

 **"'e was ne'er tha same after tha',"** she whispered, **"But…we best be gettin' a move on…BB is waitin',"**

"Right," little Robby nodded as the two walked out of the room.

As soon as they entered the other room, the little bot grinned happily, waddling over to them both.

 **"You found her!"** Balloon Boy beamed, **"Vix…er…Mangle…do you know how to cheer him up?"**

 **"Aye,"** Mangle nodded, **"But this lad here needs t' be tha one t' do it,"**

"What?" little Robby asked as Vixen gently poked him with her hook.

 **"Follow me lad,"** Mangle said, **"But be careful…it's a mighty long way t' fall,"**

* * *

Little Robby followed the fox, hesitating slightly when she jumped off a platform and into a swirling scarlet abyss. But, he figured that she wouldn't hurt him…so he jumped off, following her. The two sank through the clouds like they were sinking through thick liquid. Little Robby could see a dark shape to his right, but couldn't make out what it was. When they reached the bottom, they went left…revealing red balloon platforms. Mangle nodded towards the balloons and the two followed the platforms…until they reached the last one, revealing a large cake decorated with pink frosting.

"This is it?" little Robby blinked, "A _cake_?"

 **"Ye'll see, lad,"** Mangle replied knowingly, **"Go on…take it,"**

Little Robby shrugged and reached for the cake…just to reappear in the party room where Balloon Boy tried once again to comfort the grey child.

 **"Go on, lad,"** Mangle told him, **"Give tha lil' 'un tha cake,"**

Little Robby blinked before walking slowly towards the child. Balloon Boy saw him coming and backed away, leaving little Robby with the boy.

"Hey there," little Robby said with a smile, making the child sniff and wipe his little nose on his sleeve, "Um…would you like some cake?"

The boy froze, slowly turning around, his large, pale silver eyes swimming with tears…most of them dripping down his cheeks.

"It's…it's for me?" the child whispered.

Little Robby's heart ached as he heard the broken sound. It sounded like the faint rustle of the leaves in the fall…dry and cracked as if he'd screamed his little voice hoarse.

"All for you," he replied, holding the plate out for the boy.

The boy's tears dried up and he reached out with his left hand…sticking his index finger into the icing of the cake and sucking on the finger. His eyes lit up happily and he let out a soft laugh.

"Taste good?" little Robby asked and the boy nodded vigorously, "That's good…wait…what happened to your hand?!"

The boy's grey form darkened slightly as he held up his right hand…or rather, what was left of it.

"I…I don't remember," the child whispered as dark, black liquid dripped from his wrist, "It was bad…I don't remember how it happened…I don't…"

He closed his eyes.

"I don't remember anything,"

"Not even your name?" little Robby asked and the boy gave a choked sob, shaking his head, "Hey, don't cry…it's ok…"

He drew the child into a hug, ignoring the liquid that was getting on him.

"Don't worry," little Robby crooned, "I've got you…I'm not going to let anyone hurt you. I promise,"

A creaking door caught the two's attention.

"What's that?" the boy whispered.

"I don't know," little Robby admitted, "But we'll find out, how's that?"

The boy shook his head violently.

"I don't want to go in there," he stammered, "I…I'm scared,"

Little Robby looked at Mangle and then the boy.

"Do you like pirates?" he asked.

The boy blinked once, twice, three times before slowly nodding.

"Well, how would you like to be one?"

The boy's eyes lit up as a smile started to form on his face and he nodded even harder.

"Ok, Capt'n," little Robby smiled, "You know, Pirates aren't afraid of _anything_ ,"

" _Anything_?" the boy breathed.

"Anything," little Robby grinned, "So, Capt'n, are we gonna go through that door together? Or are you going to leave your first mate to go on alone?"

"I'm going with you, first mate!" the boy beamed, reaching up and signaling for little Robby to pick him up.

The boy had to be about twelve…but he was very, _very_ light. So, little Robby picked up the boy and set him on his shoulder…

And the two walked through the door.

 **And so the freeing of the souls begins. I bet you can guess who this first little soul was! The others are _just_ as easy. And _yes_ , I'm taking off of the FNAF3 minigames. Originally I was going to have this as one big chapter, but then I decided to split it up into three parts so that two spirits would be freed for each one (well...next one not so much. There's three). Anyway, I'm probably not going to get the chance to write tomorrow seeing as how I'm getting everything packed up for college...and then I move back to campus on Saturday, so that'll be fun (and have a late chapter possibly). Anyway, until next time!**

 **I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Moving back to college...fun. Sorry guys, I've been busy the past couple days. I'm writing this from my dorm room and I'm still getting things unpacked and put away. Hopefully the length helps a bit!**

Chapter 21

"This place is even bigger than the other room!" the boy gasped, staring around the tall ceilinged room with wide silver eyes.

"See, there was nothing wrong with this room," little Robby smiled, looking at the boy on his shoulder.

"Yeah…Guess I was scared of nothin'," the boy shrugged, "Some pirate I am,"

"You're a great pirate, Capt'n," little Robby smiled, "Trust me, _I_ was even a little scared when I saw the door leading to the room _you_ were in,"

"Really!?" the boy blinked, wide eyed, "Wow! And I thought you weren't afraid of _anything_ ,"

"Not true," little Robby told him, "I'm scared of a lot of things…losing my family most of all,"

"I just wish tha…AH!" the boy squealed, holding his head.

"Hey, Capt'n, what's wrong?" little Robby asked, putting the boy down on the floor and checking him over, "I can't see anything wrong…what happened?"

"I…I…" the boy stammered, looking up at the red head before his silver eyes flamed gold, "I remember…I remember _everything_!"

The boy's now golden eyes flared happily as an even bigger smile bloomed over his silver skin.

"I have to go!" he told the red-head, "I'm going to be late for the party!"

"Party…what party?" little Robby asked.

The little boy giggled, touching the young man's hand.

"You'll see," he smiled, "Thank you, Robby,"

And he turned around, running towards the door and a splash of color appeared over his eyes…like a mask. A red, pointy eared mask. Little Robby reached out to the boy…right as the child disappeared.

"Freaky…" little Robby blinked, shaking his head as he turned around from the door.

 **"Well, hello there!"** a chipper female voice beamed, making little Robby turn to face a yellow chicken with bright blue eyes, pink shorts and a bib that read 'Let's Party!' along with a pink cupcake with a single candle.

"Chica," little Robby started, making the animatronic laugh, smiling.

 **"Right you are!"** she told him, **"Toy Chica…but everyone calls me Chichi. You must be here for her,"**

"Her?" little Robby asked.

Chichi nodded and gestured with a wing at a huddled little grey shape in the corner.

 **"Unlike Mangle and BB, I actually know what I have to do,"** Chichi admitted, setting down her cupcake and picking up a bigger platter with a cake decorated with pink frosting, **"This has to go to her,"**

"Then why don't you do it?" little Robby asked.

Chichi nodded her head towards four crying, screaming kids pounding their fists on the floor between the two and the little girl.

 **"My programming says that if I see a crying child, I have to help them in any way I can,"** she told the young man, **"But every time I get all four of them situated and then grab the next cake…they're all crying again,"**

Little Robby looked at the little girl, who happened to look up, longingly looking at the cake in Chichi's wings, but looking away almost immediately as if she almost _knew_ she wasn't getting the cake.

"…You said you had to help the kids if you saw them crying right?" he asked.

 **"That's right,"** Chichi sighed.

"What if you _didn't_ see them?" little Robby asked, "What if you blindfolded yourself or something?"

 **"And risk running into a wall, one of them, _or_ that poor little girl? No thanks,"** Chichi growled, **"I've had cake get into my gears once before… _once_. Never again,"**

Little Robby frowned before giving a smirk and taking off his shirt, sneaking up behind Chichi and tying the material over Chichi's eyes, making her squawk indignantly.

"You'll get over it," little Robby told her, "Trust me, ok? I'll lead you,"

Chichi stopped complaining and she let little Robby lead her through the crying kids, finally stopping in front of the little girl. He took off the 'blindfold', putting his shirt back on and looking at Chichi, who stood still.

 **"You should do this, young man,"** she told him, offering the plate, **"You got me through to her…something I haven't been able to do for nearly thirty years,"**

 _"Thirty years?"_ little Robby thought as Chichi put the plate in his hands.

Automatically, the young man turned towards the girl, kneeling down and gently touching her shoulder, making her flinch away.

"Easy," he crooned, "It's ok…"

The girl's silver eyes looked at him, slightly frightened. Her hair was almost as curly as the girl's little Robby had freed earlier, she was slightly pudgy and looked no older than eight. Her little grey dress was torn in a straight line across her stomach and it looked like the wound on her stomach was oozing the same black liquid that the other boy's wrist had. Little Robby noticed how those dark silver eyes looked at the cake with longing.

"Do you want some?" he asked, holding out the plate.

The girl's eyes flickered with disbelief and she reached a shaking hand out for the fork on the plate before taking a bite of the cake and giving a gap-toothed grin.

"It's…almost as good as Mommy's," the girl murmured, her voice just as broken and whispery as the little boy's.

"Aren't all foods?" little Robby asked, "Mama's are always better, right?"

The little girl nodded and her grey form turned silver, just like the other boy's.

"Lemme guess…you don't remember your name either, do you?" little Robby asked.

The little girl went silent before biting her lip and shaking her head.

"Don't worry," he reassured her, "I'm sure you'll remember,"

She smiled again right as a door creaked open and little Robby saw a bright silver light shining through the door.

 **"I think it's time for you to go,"** Chichi said.

The little girl got to her feet and embraced the chicken, making the yellow bot give a surprised 'oh!' before hugging the girl back.

 **"Goodbye, little one,"** Chichi murmured, **"I'll see you sometime, I hope?"**

The little girl bobbed her head in a yes before grabbing little Robby's hand.

"I guess I'm not going to have to tell you to come with me, huh?" little Robby asked and the girl shook her head, "Well alright then, let's go!"

* * *

"What _is_ this place?" the little girl asked as the two walked through the door and into a smaller room.

"I…I think it's a restaurant," little Robby told her as he happened to look up on stage and smile, "A certain Diner if I'm right…"

Because on that stage…were two familiar forms…two _golden_ familiar forms.

Spring and Gold.

The two Spring Suits were happily performing together in front of a crowd of kids…when Gold happened to look towards the 'door'…and freeze. The golden bear's ears flicked before she turned to Spring, saying something to him but little Robby couldn't hear what she said. He was more excited by the fact that she hopped off the stage, ghosting through the crowd and walking towards him.

Suddenly, the little girl gave a piercing scream, collapsing to her knees and holding her head as Gold's pace quickened. She'd seen the trouble and wanted to help…but the girl's screams got louder and louder still the closer Gold got.

"Aunt Gold, stop!" little Robby called, making the Spring Suit freeze as he turned to the girl, "What's the matter?"

"B-B-B-Bear…hurt us…" she sobbed, holding her head, "I remember…I remember…"

A gentle, perfectly manicured hand put itself on the girl's shoulder and little Robby looked to see Gold's human form kneeling before the girl.

 **"You remember,"** she told her, **"And you remember that it wasn't me that hurt you…but that monster who used me,"**

The girl sniffed, nodding as she looked up at Gold with brilliant blued violet eyes.

"Is it time?" she asked, making Gold smile and nod.

The little girl gave a bright smile and stood up with Gold's help. She looked at little Robby, smiling joyfully.

"I'll see you at the party, Robby!" she beamed, turning and running towards the door, a feathered, yellow mask starting to take form over her face before she, like the boy, disappeared.

"What party!?" little Robby demanded, looking at Gold, whose shape flickered back into her bear form, "What's going on here, Aunt Gold?"

 **"You'll see,"** Gold told him, **"Soon enough. You've had help from those who've gone before…now it's my turn to help you,"**

"Gone before…?" little Robby asked.

 **"Oh yes,"** Gold nodded, **"Balloon Boy, Mangle and Toy Chica were all scrapped many years ago. Jeremy knows them…well, not Balloon Boy seeing as your uncle tore him to pieces,"**

"But if they're all dead…then that means…" the young man's eyes widened and tears formed in the golden eyes, "No…"

Gold gave a sad nod.

 **"Yeah, Spring and I are here permanently,"** she told him, **"It had to be done,"**

" _Why_?!" little Robby demanded.

 **"Reasons,"** the golden bear deadpanned, **"We're a lot happier here…Spring especially, he doesn't hear that monster in his head anymore,"**

"And…Mama?" little Robby asked.

 **"Let's focus on why you're in this place,"** Gold said, changing the subject, **"There's someone who needs your help…you'll see your mother in a bit…just not now,"**

She took his hand in her paw.

 **"Just…trust me,"**

Little Robby nodded.

"I trust you," he told her right as Gold smiled and the two seemed to ghost through the stage and upwards into another version of the room they'd just left, "What the…?! It's the same!"

 **"No,"** Gold told him, **"Follow me,"**

She seemed to ghost through the crowd, letting little Robby follow her until they reached the back…where a little grey boy sat with his back to them. The tile around the boy was stained with black liquid…just like the other two children…and Gold's paws made slightly splashing noises when she walked in it. The boy couldn't have been more than eleven…maybe twelve like the first boy. His grey hair was wavy and thick and he looked a bit on the stocky side of the scale. Gold looked at little Robby as silver light played around her paws.

 **"Give this to him,"** she told him as a cake…like the others, had materialized in her paw.

Little Robby took the cake and knelt down in front of the boy.

"Hey," he started, gently touching the boy's shoulder and making the dark silver eyes flick up to him, "Do you want some?"

The boy's haunted gaze turned slightly lighter as he reached shakily towards the cake.

"It's…for me?" he rasped, making little Robby internally shudder at the sound.

It sounded like he was choking on some liquid…and the reason for that became clear when the young man saw the boy's scar…a heavily dripping gash across the boy's throat.

"All for you," little Robby told him, "Go on, take it,"

The little boy warily took a bite, smiling as he closed his eyes in contentment and then took another bite.

"So good…" he murmured as a creaking sound came from behind him, making the boy turn around, "What is that?"

"Our way out it seems," little Robby replied, "Will you come with me?"

The boy looked cautiously at the young man.

"You're…not going to hurt me? Not like… _him_ ," the boy growled, eyes flashing from grey to blue in a split second as the boy rubbed his forehead.

"I won't hurt you," little Robby promised, "Everything's going to be ok, I promise,"

The little boy seemed to think for a few more seconds before finally nodding and getting up, walking up to little Robby.

 **"Time to go on, little one,"** Gold told the boy, her golden eyes sparkling softly, **"You're going to be late,"**

"Thank you," little Robby told her, "For everything,"

 **"Me? Tch, I didn't do anything,"** Gold told him, **"I'm just here to help you out,"**

"With what?" little Robby asked.

 **"You haven't figured it out?"** Gold blinked, giving a wry smile, **"Oh, don't worry Robby, you'll find out…soon enough…"**

And she faded away.

Little Robby turned to the boy, who took his hand…and the two walked into the silver doorway.

* * *

No sooner than they had walked out the door, then the boy gave a soft cry of pain, holding his head.

"You ok?" little Robby asked, "Are you remembering something?"

"He hurt us," the boy whispered, looking up with dark blue eyes, "He hurt us and laughed as we bled out…I remember…it hurt…hurt so bad…"

He looked back at the door and his pained expression changed to a smile.

"Thank you, Robby," he told the young man, "But I have to go…I don't want to be late. My sister's waiting on me after all!"

And he turned around, running towards the light just like the other two children…a brown, round-eared mask starting to materialize around his eyes and just like the others, the boy disappeared.

 **"You are so _very_ close,"** a voice whispered, **"You're almost there,"**

Little Robby turned around just to jump backwards in shock.

While his other 'helpers' had been familiar due to his father's stories or to personal experience…he had _never_ seen anything like _this_.

It was some version of Bonnie…but he looked like he was made completely of smoke, deep violet smoke that looked black sometimes when little Robby looked at him. His eyes glowed a warm white much like his teeth…which shone through the smoke just as brightly as stars.

"Who…who are you?" little Robby asked, backing away.

The shadowy Bonnie bowed his head in an almost 'hurt' way.

 **"You don't recognize me this way, Robert,"** this 'Shadow' Bonnie whispered, **"But you do know me…perhaps…like this?"**

The dark violet form flickered, turning a faint gold while one of the ears appeared broken off and his eyes turned from white to a pale green before almost immediately changing back.

"Spring!?" little Robby sputtered, "But… _how_!? I just…you're on the stage!"

He pointed at the stage at which Spring and Gold were performing.

 **"It's just a shell up there, Robert,"** the shadowy rabbit replied, **" _This_ is the real me…I can't return to _that_ form until the job is done. It's a form of 'punishment' because I let my anger get the best of me and I killed Scott because of it. He is getting what he deserves…but he is being forced to watch as everything he worked for falls apart before heading to his final destination,"**

"Job?" little Robby asked, "What job?"

 **"The one you were sent here to do, Robert,"** Shadow said, **"Come with me and I will show you,"**

Little Robby wasn't sure if it _was_ Spring that was in front of him…but, he had always trusted the golden rabbit and if this _was_ him, then it wouldn't do him any harm. So, he took the rabbit's paw and instantly, the duo appeared in the third room…where Chichi was standing alone.

 **"Toy Chica,"** Shadow started, making Chichi jump pretty high, her feathers puffed out comically as she whirled around.

 **"Oh! S-S-Shadow Bonnie!"** she stuttered, putting a wing to her 'heart', **"You scared me,"**

 **"I apologize for that,"** Shadow admitted, **"But it's time,"**

 **"I figured that with the boy coming in…it was time,"** Chichi nodded, picking up a cake and handing it to the boy, **"Don't be afraid of ol' Shadow…he's the oldest other than Goldie herself. And before you ask… _yes_ that's your 'Spring'. He's just…different,"**

 **"Thank you, Toy Chica,"** Shadow told her before turning to little Robby, **"Are you ready, Robert? There is one last child you have to meet before we part,"**

"And that is?" little Robby asked.

 **"Come and see,"**

And with that, the two vanished, reappearing in another room…alone. Well, except for the small, grey-scaled boy in the corner. Little Robby walked towards him slowly, nearly tripping over the remains of a guitar, snapped in two.

The boy heard little Robby's footsteps and looked up right as the young man set the cake next to him.

"Is…it…mine?" the boy asked feebly, looking hopefully up at little Robby.

"All yours," little Robby told him, making the boy give a shaky smile before it faded as he looked at the guitar.

"Broken," he whispered, "All broken…"

Shadow knelt down, picking up the guitar pieces and holding them together. A small, pale gold light flickered around the broken pieces and when it died, the guitar was whole again.

 **"It's time for you to go to the party, Samuel,"** Shadow whispered, handing the guitar over.

"Wait…that can't be…" little Robby whispered.

The boy's, Samuel, eyes lit up, not silver like they had been…but a bright, vibrant crimson. Samuel gave a cry of pain as he gripped his guitar harder than ever…and little Robby finally got it. The boy…was Sam.

"I remember…I remember you…" Sam whispered, tears streaming as he hugged his guitar close to his thin chest, "It hurt…I saw my mom…but I was scared…we all were…I should have just gone to her…should have just _died_ …"

"Easy, Sam," little Robby crooned, putting a hand on the boy, "Easy…it's ok…"

 **"Everything will be alright, Samuel,"** Shadow told him, **"Are you ready?"**

"Yes," the boy whispered, his crimson gaze flicking up to the shadowy rabbit, "I'm ready…"

He turned to little Robby with a grin.

"See you at the party," he told him as he began to disappear, a violet, long-eared mask starting to form over his face.

"What is this party they've all been talking about?" little Robby asked as yet another door creaked open.

Shadow handed little Robby one last cake before he too started to fade.

 **"Why don't you go see for yourself?"**

* * *

 **Only one more to go...five out of the six children are free! Now all we have to do is free the final 'child'...**

 **I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Well guys, we made it. The final soul is going to be freed...or will she? After all...not everything here is as it seems...and not everything here is friendly...I hope you all brought tissues! Because this chapter is _loaded_ with feels!**

Chapter 22

Little Robby looked at the door in front of him. He could hear the sounds of children laughing and music playing from inside. He looked at the cake in his hands. Could it be? The last cake belonged to the final victim of Scott's crimes? His _mother_?

He gave a sigh and started forwards, there was only _one_ way to find out. He was almost at the door when a cold wind struck him in the back and a wild, deranged laugh whipped around him as the boy fell to the ground, the cake falling and smashing all over the tile.

 _"She will_ never _be free!"_ an evil voice hissed before laughing maniacally.

"YOU!" little Robby shrieked as he recognized the voice, "SCOTT! HOW _COULD_ YOU!?"

 _"I know where I'm going,"_ Scott's voice hissed, _"And since you've gotten to the others before I could stop you…I'll just have to settle with the fact that_ she _won't be moving on like them!"_

The boy sank to his knees, holding up the remains of the cake in his arms while Scott's soul howled with laughter. The faint click of shoes on tile made the demon stop his laughter and little Robby looked up just to see a little girl with a mask that strongly resembled the Marionette's walk up.

 _"You…"_ Scott hissed, his freezing presence making the boy's hair stand on end.

"You can't be here," the girl said, looking up at something little Robby couldn't see, "Your punishment is waiting,"

 _"You can't make me go!"_ Scott's voice snarled as the wind picked up.

The girl lifted her hand and little Robby could see her glowing silver eyes through the eye holes.

"BEGONE!" the girl ordered as a flash of blue light flared from her hand.

Scott's hysterical laughter turned into panicked screams as a scalding heat made itself known and a black door opened, bloody scarlet light roaring from it as a faint violet form was pulled inside and with a final shriek, the door closed with a loud _bang!_ before melting away.

"What…was that?" little Robby asked, staring at where the door was.

"Don't worry about that," the girl told him, tugging at his sleeve, "C'mon, you're going to be late to the party,"

"But…" little Robby stammered, looking at the mess on the floor.

"Don't worry," the girl replied, "It'll be ok,"

* * *

She tugged him through the silver door into a room filled with balloons, streamers and children. The girl pulled him past the slightly blurred, yet brightly colored children towards the back.

"Where are you taking me?" little Robby asked.

"Here," the girl told him, stopping in front of a table.

Four children, each with a different mask on; a red fox, a brown bear, a violet rabbit, and a yellow chicken, sat at a little table covered in grey cloth. The whole corner was sad and dreary compared to the brightness of everything else. The five children looked up at the young man.

"You helped us," the boy with the rabbit mask started.

"Now it's time you help her," the girl with the chicken mask finished, looking towards the wall.

Little Robby frowned and carefully moved around the table…just to see a small, violently slashed form of what he _thought_ was a little six year old girl. The child held her knees closer to her chest, tears streaming down her cheeks as she bled that black liquid from just about everywhere from the collar down. The young man bit his lip and closed his eyes, his own tears falling as he realized who this was…but he had no way to save her. Scott had ruined it and now his mother's soul was doomed. Doomed to sleep for eternity.

"Why are you crying?" a small voice rasped.

Little Robby's head shot up and he looked at the small child, her pale silver eyes dim and sad.

"Why are you crying?" she repeated.

Little Robby knelt down, ignoring the liquid that stained his jeans.

"Because someone I care about is hurting," he told her.

"Who?"

"You," little Robby said, gently brushing her hair away from her right eye.

It _was_ her…he could see her scar. His mother was the little girl curled up on the ground in front of him.

"Why would anyone care about me?" she whispered, turning her head away, "I'm a nobody…no one loves me. I'm not special…"

"You are to me," little Robby told her, making her face him, "You're the most important person in the world to me,"

"You…you really think that?" she whispered.

Little Robby nodded, picking up the girl's frail form, apologizing as she whimpered from pain.

"Here…this proves part of it," he told her, kissing her forehead and holding her head close to his chest as he held her.

A silver glow started forming over the table and those present…living and dead alike…all stared with wide eyes as a darker cake with white icing appeared on the table. The little girl in the young man's arms reached out for the cake and swiped some of the icing, sticking her finger in her mouth and her eyes lit up a brilliant gold.

Little Robby set the girl on the floor as a golden bear mask appeared on her face and her grey form turned silver. She looked at him and gave a brilliant smile, her wounds seemingly closing and her torn clothes turning back into a spotless white dress.

"M-Mama?" he breathed, looking at the final silver form as it walked towards him.

The girl gave a smile and put her hands on his cheeks.

"You've grown into the man I hoped you'd be," Mike whispered, standing up on her tiptoes to kiss his forehead, "Continue to be that way, li'l Capt'n. Thank you…for freeing me…for freeing all of us. You succeeded where I failed. _Thank_ you,"

She started crying as she clung to his chest, silver tears running down her face over the tear tracks embedded in her cheeks.

"Thank you," she sobbed, "My brave, beautiful boy, _thank_ you…"

"I don't think we need these anymore," the boy with the fox mask smiled, taking off the mask and letting it drop to the floor as the others did the same, "Thank you, nephew…you've freed us from our curse,"

Mike let go of her son and went to stand by her brother, smiling happily as she looked up at him. She looked at her friends, all of whom were happy as well.

"I'd say we're just about ready to go," Emily nodded, "But…there's some things we need to take care of before we do. Stay here, Robby,"

Little Robby watched as Emily, Matt and Amanda all three disappeared.

"What are they doing?" he asked.

"Saying goodbye," Sam told him.

* * *

"You sure there's nothing I can do, Mom?" Sara asked, holding her ailing mother's hand.

"I'm sure," Jill Harper rasped, weakly squeezing her daughter's hand, "You'll tell those two for me, right?"

"I will," Sara nodded, "I'm going to go get something to drink from the vending machine, I'll be right back,"

And she walked out of the room.

"She's grown up a lot," a soft female voice whispered, making Jill's eyes widen as she turned her head to the side…

Just to see an eleven year old boy with dark blue eyes and curly brown hair and a eight year old girl with wavy blonde hair and blued-violet eyes.

"Hi, Mom," Matt smiled, "It's us,"

Jill gave a soft, choked cry as tears streamed down her face.

"Matt…Amanda!" she breathed, "You…you're _here_ …"

"And we're going to take you home, Mom," Amanda told her, "After all these years…we're finally free…and I think Dad's waiting for us too,"

"You…don't know?" Jill asked.

"It's…a long story," Matt told her, "We'll explain it later…we've got eternity,"

Jill reached out her hand, tears streaming right as Sara walked back into the room.

"I swear, that machine eats my quarters like potato chips," Sara grumbled before looking up to see her mother's teary face as her worn hand reached out to her ghostly children, "Mom!?"

Matt and Amanda looked towards their sister, allowing themselves to become visible just for her. Sara's jaw dropped and she started to shake.

"You two…" she whispered, "You're…"

"Mom's in a lot of pain, Sara," Amanda murmured softly, "Is…is it ok if we take her home?"

"Dad's waiting on us," Matt added, "All of us…not you Sara…not yet anyway. But we'll still be there when the time comes,"

"Mom?" Sara asked.

Jill turned towards her eldest and gave a slight smile.

"There's nothing else for me to do, my little star," Jill told her, "It's time for me to go…and be with my little bird and my little bear for a while,"

Sara came over and hugged her mother before standing up and looking at the ghosts of her siblings.

"You take good care of her," Sara ordered.

"Like we'd do anything less," Matt grinned, hugging his sister while Amanda did the same, "We love you, Sara,"

"I love you guys too,"

They released and Amanda turned towards her mother, offering her hand. Jill reached out and touched the ghost's fingers…and the heart monitor shrieked as a younger version of Jill appeared next to her children.

"Goodbye, Sara," Jill told her daughter, "I'll see you again one day,"

"Goodbye…Mom," Sara whispered, "Goodbye, Matt…Amanda…"

The two children took their mother's hands and the three of them started to walk forwards when Matt suddenly piped up.

"Wait! I can't leave yet," he announced, "I have to get something,"

"Matt…you don't mean," Amanda started and Matt nodded.

"I can't leave them," he told her as he disappeared.

* * *

Matt reappeared in Andrew's house, walking towards the workroom…more specifically where three crumpled mounds of metal and synthetic fur lay next to his old shell. He gently brushed each of the three with his fingertips.

"C'mon you three, time to wake up," he murmured softly.

Silvery smoke streamed from the remains and reformed into the soft, not-as-terrifying forms of three little cubs.

 **"DADDY!"** the three squealed, launching themselves at him and making Matt laugh happily as he hugged them, tears streaming down his face.

"Are you ready to go home?" he asked, "Meet your grandma and grandpa?"

The cubs nodded vigorously and Matt smiled even wider than ever, disappearing from the wreckage just as silently as he'd come.

* * *

Emily didn't have much to say when Jeremy saw her. The former guard dropped everything and raced towards the ghost, hugging her.

"I just came to say goodbye, big brother," she told him, "Robby did it…we're free,"

"But…that means I won't see you again," Jeremy sighed, closing his eyes.

"Just because I'm moving on doesn't mean we'll never see each other again," Emily reminded him, smiling, "You'll see me…and Mom and Dad again, Jeremy. And don't think for a _second_ that I'm not going to watch over you. You may not see me…but I'll always be there,"

"I didn't think this day would come," Jeremy admitted, "Since the fire…I thought you were gone forever…and now you really are going to be gone,"

He bowed his head and Emily kissed his forehead, making him look up at her.

"I'll always be with you, big brother," she told him, "I love you, Jeremy,"

"I love you too, Emily," he smiled right as Emily faded away.

* * *

The three ghosts reappeared in the party room with the others. Jill had taken the cubs with her while she and Garret waited on the ghosts. The six children all stood together, holding hands. Matt looked at his sister and bowed his head.

"So many years, so many dark memories," he sighed, "So many fears we've now put to ease,"

"Pain makes you do things you never knew you could do," Emily agreed.

"Is this all real, or just déjà vu?" Sam asked.

Amanda grabbed her brother's hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

"But now the party's over," she told him, "Now the guests are gone,"

"It's already past our bedtime," Robby smiled, looking at his sister.

"It's already almost dawn," Mike finished before closing her eyes, "Just like balloons, we soar on our own,"

"Finally free from the pain of our home," Sam added, a bright smile on his face.

"And just like balloons that no one will hold," Amanda smiled, putting her hand in Sam's and leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Free from the truth…" Emily said.

"That _no one_ will know," Robby finished before bowing his head, "No one will know…"

Little Robby wanted to speak, but he didn't know what to say. The six…they needed this. They wanted to explain in their own way…what they went through…what happened…

"Just little children," Matt started, "Not at all strange,"

"Until the lights went out," Sam sighed, looking at his hands and shuddering at the memory of looking down at paws rather than hands, "And _everything_ changed,"

"Alone and afraid for oh so long," Robby whispered, falling to his knees as the memory of Jeremy getting bit replayed and raising his voice to a tortured scream, "Wondering what did we do _wrong_!?"

The others went to comfort him and Amanda started crying.

"'Cause now the party's over…" she started as Matt joined her, "And everyone is red…"

"I feel sick to my stomach," Emily whispered.

Mike shook her head and tears started streaming as memories of Nightmare resurfaced.

"Or am I sick in the head?" she cried, sinking to her knees as her brother put his arms around her.

"Just like balloons, we soar on our own," he reminded her.

"Finally free from the pain of our home," Mike agreed with a shaky smile.

"And just like balloons like no one will hold," Emily continued.

"Free from the truth…that no one will know," Matt added.

All six of the spirits started crying 'no one will know' over and over until little Robby closed his eyes, tears streaming. Mike noticed and walked towards him, putting her hands on his cheeks and making him look at her.

"All of the pain…" she told him, smiling gently as she shook her head, " _Far_ in the past…"

Little Robby shook his head.

"Yet echoes of screams," he whispered, "Forever will last,"

Mike held her son close, kissing his forehead before getting up and walking to her brother, holding his hand as all six of the ghosts sang together, looking up at the ceiling with smiles on their faces.

 _"Just like balloons, we soar on our own. Finally free from the pain of our home! And_ just _like balloons that no one will hold…free from the truth…that_ no one _knows_ …"

And with a flash of light, all six children were gone…leaving little Robby in the middle of a black expanse staring at a single brilliant star in the sky.

"No one knows," he whispered, tears streaming.

 **I just wanted to spazz you guys out with the beginning note *chuckles* I couldn't just let Matt leave the Stooges...he cares _way_ too much about them. So I figured, they're part of him, so it makes sense that they'd have bits of his soul, so he gets to take his cubs with him. Jill didn't ask questions...she knows she's got eternity to get the whole story. Emily's goodbye wasn't as long as Matt and Amanda's because she's got one family member and he knows that she's go to go...no matter _how_ much he doesn't like it. Anyway...this is _not_ the last chapter...there's one more. An epilogue of sorts...it'll take place a little down the road. **

**I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	23. Epilogue

Epilogue

 _May 4, 2022_

It had been four years since the souls had been released from their prisons and moved on to their final resting place. Little Robby, Jeremy, Ashe and Kayle all went into Andrew's house and retrieved the seven bodies from their prisons. Andrew helped bury them…realizing what he had done so long ago was horrible and asked little Robby his forgiveness since Mike had passed on.

Ashe and Kayle both got married to some pretty decent guys. They had to pass the tests set up by little Robby and Jeremy (it would have been worse if Mike was still around…she would have _really_ tested those men). But, with that all said, Ashe was very happy with her doctor of a husband and they had a little girl that they named Ava. Kayle was very good at keeping her soldier of a husband on his feet. They had a son named Justin.

Jeremy eventually started seeing a nice young woman at his work place. They had met when she stayed in late one night and a thief tried breaking into her store. Luckily Jeremy was on duty and managed to stop the cretin. They too eventually got married and both claim little Robby as their son.

Now, twenty year old little Robby stood at the end of the aisle, pulling at the collar of his suit and making Jeremy give a laugh.

"Stop your squirming," he teased, "You look _fine_ ,"

"Easy for you to say," little Robby growled, " _You're_ not going to tie the knot in a few minutes,"

"No…but I get to watch you do it," Jeremy chuckled.

Suddenly the doors opened and little Robby watched as Max came in, holding her little brother's hand. Not long after the six ghosts had moved on, James Chase breathed his last…suffering full shut down of his body due to his injuries. So, Daniel got to lead his big sister down the aisle.

The wedding party stopped and stood on their respective sides…and the doors opened once again, letting Ashe's daughter and Kayle's son come out. Ava being very deliberate in dropping every petal while Justin yanked on her arm…trying to get her to go faster.

"Remember when Wendy remarried?" Jeremy asked, "And she wanted you and James both to be the ringbearers since you two were inseparable?"

"I remember," little Robby shuddered, "I still think that no one under thirty should wear one of those stupid suits,"

"Hey, _you're_ the one getting married," Jeremy grinned before patting the young man on the back and stepping back as Max joined them.

Daniel looked up at little Robby, his turquois eyes giving a clear warning. 'Hurt my sister and I will end you'. While on anyone else, it would have been terrifying…little Robby was kinda immune to that fear…just like Jeremy was.

"Scared?" little Robby mouthed to his fiancée.

"No, you?" Max mouthed back as they turned to the preacher.

"Never," little Robby smiled and the ceremony began.

* * *

The reception was held outside in a garden. The lights were strung everywhere, peeping through the leaves of the trees while Matty sat up his DJ table, starting to play the songs that little Robby and Max had picked out. After the customary dances, the newlyweds headed back to their seats. They had just started eating a little bit…when Kayle came up and plopped a present down on little Robby's lap.

"Aunt Kayle, I thought you gave us your gift at the shower?" he asked, looking up at his aunt.

Kayle shook her head.

"Not mine, kiddo," she told him, "I found it on the fountain with your name on it,"

"You know who it's from?"

"Nope,"

"Well, let's open it," Max smiled as her newly made husband laughed and started tearing at the paper…

Only to stop as he saw a small, golden bear with a blue bow and hat nestled in the paper. Max's eyes were wide as she gently touched the teddy's fur.

"That's a Fredbear," she whispered, "But I've only seen ones with purple accents…not blue. Maybe it's custom…oh! Robby, there's a card,"

Little Robby took the card, opened it and started to read.

 _'My dearly beloved, be strong, I shall be there, always here beside you, so keep your head held high. The shadows of this world will try to steal you away into their arm, but you belong in mine.'_

 _My dearest child, did you really think I would miss your wedding? I'm so proud of you. This place I'm in now isn't so bad…it's never too hot or too cold and everyone is here. But, that's another story for another time. Today is about you, not me. Just promise me you'll always stay by Max's side and never leave her no matter what. And whenever you get a child…if they tell you not to go to work, listen to them. It was the mistake that I made all those years ago and I regret every minute of it. _

_I love you more than anything, my lil' Capt'n. I will see you again one day, that I promise._

 _Love you always,_

 _Mama_

A high-pitched, girlish laugh hit the boy's ears as he finished. He turned his head in that direction and a tearful smile broke out on his face as he saw a tall, slender figure dressed in blue and gold.

Mike smiled proudly and bowed her head, looking back up just to blow her son a kiss before she faded away.

"Robby?" Max asked, "Are you ok?"

"Hmm?" little Robby asked before nodded, "Yeah…I just…I just saw who gave us the gift,"

"Who was it?" Max asked.

"…A friend," he replied with a smile.

* * *

 _Two years later_

"Mikayla Emily Amanda Schmidt! James Andrew Schmidt!" little Robby yelled, chasing after his two year old son and daughter as they squealed and dodged around a corner, "It's time for your bath!"

"NO!" James yelled, "NO BATH! DON' WANT IT!"

The older man chased his copper haired daughter and red-haired son around the house before finally catching his daughter and whirling her up in the air.

"Daddy!" Mikayla squealed as little Robby started tickling her, "DADDY STOP! DAT TICKLES!"

Suddenly, the doorbell rang and little Robby frowned, picking up his daughter and holding her around the waist while James grabbed his father's hand and the trio walked towards the door. Little Robby opened the door just to see a man standing on the front porch.

"Um…can I help you?" little Robby asked.

"Hi, uh, are you Robby Schmidt?" the man started, "The second?"

"Yeah…again, can I help you?" little Robby repeated.

"I'm hoping so," the man began, "You see, I just moved to the area and I heard about the ghost stories surrounding a certain pizzeria chain,"

"You might want to ask my dad about that," little Robby said, "Jeremy Fitzgerald…he'd know…"

"I did that, he told me to come to you," the man said, "You see…I'm a video game creator, I was wanting to ask if I can get some info from you, because I think that this whole story has potential,"

Little Robby frowned slightly but his mind went back to when he freed his mother's soul…

 _"Free from the truth that no one will know…"_

If he took up the man's offer…then perhaps others would know the truth.

"Come on in," little Robby told him, "Mr…."

"Cawthon,"

"Mr. Cawthon," little Robby nodded as he shooed his children towards the bathroom and he and the man sat on the couch, "There's a bit more to the story…but my dad would have to tell you that bit. The story I was always told? Well, it all started May 4, 1987..."

 **Thank you all for sticking with me on this crazy ride of a story. 79 chapters and 353 pages on Microsoft word and you guys stayed for it all. Thank you for the support. But, even though the _Soul_ tetrology is over...there are Backstage Stories _and_ that Ask/Dare fic coming up so it'll keep you guys happy for a bit. But don't be afraid to check out some of my other stories...they're not FNAF, but they're still good (at least...I hope they are!).**

 **I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! :)**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


End file.
